sleeping beauty
by alima21
Summary: Traducción su autora es "Nolwe the Lady Dragon" MWPP sexto año. Para la fiesta de final de año, los Gryffindor representan una historia muggle llamada la bella durmiente ¿Qué papel lo conseguirán los merodeadores?¿Qué va a suceder? ¡Slash! TERMIN
1. La noticia

N/A: ¡Hola allí! ^_^ ¡Aquí está mi nuevo fict la bella durmiente!  
  
Este es mi segundo MWPP. Si quieres leer mi primera historia, se llama "Lullaby".  
  
Además, ésta es SB/RL también (por supuesto). Si la idea del Slash te molesta, ¡déjalo ahora!  
  
Negación: No poseo cosa alguna de JRK. Solo poseo el Cabeza ficticia de Slytherin, puesto que no tengo ninguna idea de quien era en aquel tiempo.  
  
¡Gozar! ¡Y reviews por favor! ^ _ ^  
  
Autora: Nolwe (sophiev3000@yahoo.com)  
  
Traducido por: alima21  
  
La bella durmiente  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Hogwarts, 4 de Mayo 1977. Parecía ser un día normal...pero esa mañana, durante el desayuno, Dumbledore hizo un anuncio.  
  
- Mis queridos estudiantes. Este año terminará pronto y...por eso, una fiesta especial será organizada y cada uno seréis parte de ella.  
  
Los estudiantes se animaron y aplaudieron. Entonces, McGonagall se levanto y se paró al lado de Dumbledore, comenzando a explicar.  
  
- Por esto, hemos decidido que los sextos años de cada casa representarán una función para todos los demás. Ahora... Hufflepuff creará una orquesta, Ravenclaw un coro, y las Casas de Slytherin y de Gryffindor representarán sendas obras de teatro.  
  
Hubo infinidad de susurros en la habitación mientras todos los estudiantes hablaban al mismo tiempo. El ruido paró cuando Dumbledore golpeó su cuchara sobre su copa.  
  
-Ahora, ahora, niños, por favor ser silenciosos- pidió, antes de asentir hacia McGonagall para que continuara,-  
  
-Para la reunión sobre este evento, los Gryffindor y los Slytherin tendrán que venir aquí esta noche a las ocho. Los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaws son esperados para las nueve. Ahora, tenga un día agradable-. Entonces, cuando ambos se sentaron, los estudiantes recomenzaron hablar en voz alta mientras comían.  
  
-Wow, ¿teatro?- dijo Peter, luciendo nervioso.- ¡Pero no puedo interpretar!  
  
- Oh vamos, Peter, estoy seguro que será divertido- comentó James con una mueca-. Espero conseguir el papel principal.  
  
- No cuentes con ello, Prongs- terció Sirius, haciendo muecas también-. ¡Lo obtendré yo seguro!  
  
Remus se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco hacia los dos, pero también se preguntaba qué papel conseguiría...y que historia representarían.  
  
***  
  
Demasiado rápido, el día fue acabado y los Gryffindor y Slytherin regresaron andando rumbo al Gran Comedor. La mayoría de los Gryffondor estaban ya allí cuando llegaron los Slytherin. Remus, que se sentaba al lado de Peter, podía ver a Snape mirándole. Cuando el Slytherin se dio cuenta, inmediatamente apartó la vista y comenzó a hablar con Lucius Malfoy.  
  
`Extraño...´ pensó Remus antes de mirar a la mesa de los profesores otra vez. Mcgonagall y el Profesor Hellon, Jefe de Slytherin, esperaban a todos para sentarse, de pie delante de dos cajas de metal. Una de las cajas tenía una serpiente en ella y la otra tenía un león. Cada una de ellas tenía muchos rollos muy pequeños.  
  
Detrás de los profesores estaban dos listas escritas en enormes rollos. Las listas tenían los nombres de cada estudiante de sexto año de cada casa.  
  
- Estudiantes- comenzó Hellon-. Esta noche sabréis los papeles que vais a desempeñar en las obras de teatro. Como sabéis, cada casa representará distintas y diferentes historias. Los Slytherin representarán una llamada `Merano´ y los Gryffindor representarán otra llamada `La Bella Durmiente.´  
  
Los estudiantes hablaban excitadamente mientras que oían el nombre de las piezas. Los Slytherin se alegraban de que, a diferencia de los Gryffindor, no iban a representar una pieza muggle.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabremos qué papel tendremos?- preguntó Lily Evans, levantando su mano. James tenía una mirada soñadora mientras la miraba, imaginándose a ambos en los papeles principales.  
  
- Tendrán que venir a elegir un rollo del interior de una de las cajas- explicó Mcgonagall, señalando a las cajas, antes de dar vuelta a las dos enormes listas con sus nombres escritos en ellas-. Cuando cada uno de vosotros elija un rollo, nos lo dará y lo uniremos al lado de su nombre. Una vez que todos hayan elegido, sabréis vuestro papel en la historia.  
  
- Así pues, estudiantes, levantaros y caminar a continuación a la caja de vuestra casa- ordenó Hellon, mirando un poco impaciente.- ¡Daos prisa!  
  
Los estudiantes se levantaron y caminaron a las cajas, hablando los unos a los otros excitadamente mientras que cada uno de ellos esperaba su turno para tomar un rollo.  
  
- Parece que podemos tener un papel de chico o chica- comentó Remus, parado con los otros merodeadores-. Será divertido si una chica consigue el papel de rey.  
  
- Bien, espero no ser la bruja malvada- dijo Sirius mientras estaba parado detrás de Peter.  
  
- ¿Por qué? Te quedaría bien, Black.  
  
Malfoy estaba sonriendo mientras esperaba en línea al lado de ellos con Snape, oyendo al muchacho de cabello negro.  
  
- Vas a pagar eso, Mal....  
  
- Sirius, ignóralo- aconsejó Remus-, él no vale la pena.  
  
Sirius sólo gruñó mientras el rubio caminaba y elegía un rollo en la caja de Slytherin, sonriendo. Snape miró a Remus por algunos segundos más antes de seguir también. Esta vez, el joven hombre lobo no pareció notarlo.  
  
Cuando fue su turno, Remus tomó el primer rollo que vio, antes de dárselo a Mcgonagall. Ella lo tomó y fue a unirlo al lado del nombre `Remus J. Lupin´ en la lista. Peter fue rápido en elegir también, mientras que tanto James como Sirius se tomaron su tiempo, esperando conseguir un buen papel.  
  
Después de algunos minutos, cada uno tenía un papel al lado de sus nombres y estaban sentados en sus mesas.  
  
- Bueno. Ahora...  
  
Mcgonagall agitó su varita; muchos de los estudiantes contuvieron la respiración. Entonces, todos los rollos se abrieron, mostrando el papel de cada estudiante.  
  
Hubieron suspiros de alivio y de decepción...los merodeadores acababan de mirar sus nombres, no queriendo ver lo que había conseguido cada uno.  
  
Sirius hacía muecas, James parecía decepcionado y tanto Peter como Remus estaban rojos, luciendo desconcertados...  
  
Continuará  
  
N/T: Esto es un aviso de parte de nuestra amiga Kmy Kusanagui `alias Lissie´ , debido a problemas con su computadora tardará en actualizar su fict `Condenados´. Ahora vamos a hacer promoción. Si queréis leer nuestras traducciones son estas: Escapology, born of hate born of love, la venganza siempre llega, wanted: sigle, older male for a roommate, and another year, a moment in time y alter 14 year (estas están puestas con el nombre de autor MARIA- JONAN) 


	2. Los papeles

¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de `sleeping beauty´¡ ¡Éste es más largo que el primero! ¡Espero que también os guste! ¡Gracias a todos por todos las reviews! ¡Amigos, sois geniales!  
  
La Bella Durmiente  
  
Por Nolwe (sophiev3000@yahoo.com)  
  
Traducción: alima21  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
-¡TE LO DIJE, Prongs! ¡TE LO DIJE!  
  
-Sí, sí, lo sé. Ahora ¿puedes callarte, Sirius?  
  
Los merodeadores regresaban a la sala común con los otros Gryffindors. Las chicas reían nerviosamente y tenían miradas soñadoras mientras observaban a Sirius. El alto chico de pelo negro estaba extremadamente satisfecho por haber sido elegido para uno de los papeles principales.  
  
-`Corazón del león´. -Remus dijo la contraseña y pasó adelante, los otros lo siguieron. Cuando llegaron al cuarto común, los merodeadores se desplomaron en los sofás y butacas, mientras que los demás chicos de sexto año continuaban hablando felices sobre la obra de teatro.  
  
-No obstante, no es justo – se quejo James cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Por qué tienes que ser TÚ? ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser YO el príncipe?!  
  
-Por qué no lo pareces – contestó Sirius con un guiño, mientras que James le sacaba la lengua.  
  
-Aún pienso que sería un mejor príncipe. Estoy seguro que Lily estaría impresionada.  
  
-¿De veras?- preguntó una voz detrás de él-. Lo siento, pero lo dudo.  
  
Mirando hacia atrás, su cara retomó una sonrisa mientras Lily estaba parada, mirándolo con una ceja levantada.  
  
-Oh, Lily...- suspiró James dramáticamente –. Deseo poder ser tu rey. ¿Puedo pedir a Frank cambiar los papeles?  
  
Después de averiguar su papel, inmediatamente comprobó el de Lily y descubrió que interpretaría a la reina, con Frank Longbottom como rey.  
  
-Uh uh- dijo Lily, sacudiendo su dedo frente a él, sonriendo -. Mcgonagall dijo que no había posibilidad de cambios. Así pues, mantienes tu papel.  
  
-¡Pero sería mucho mejor!- suplicó con ojos de cachorrito. Pero la chica giro en redondo y fingió un triste suspiro.  
  
-Y yo que esperaba que serías perfecto para el papel que conseguiste...esperaba mucho de ti. Supongo que estaba equivocada...  
  
Remus, Peter y Sirius podrían atestiguar que ella sólo bromeaba, con la esperanza de detener los gimoteos de James. Esto visiblemente funcionó pues James saltó de su sofá y se precipitó delante de ella, doblándose y tomando su mano.  
  
-¡Te juro, Lily Evans, que seré GRANDE! ¡El MEJOR actor del mundo!! -afirmó, orgulloso. Lily intentó no echarse a reír mientras sonreía y separaba su mano.  
  
-Entonces, será mejor que me impresiones, Potter. - dijo, haciéndole un guiño.  
  
- Lo haré- reiteró, poniéndose de pie y golpeando su pecho con su puño-. ¡Seré la mejor hada malvada que haya habido!  
  
-Me alegra que ella lo calmara- susurró Peter a Remus y a Sirius- Ambos asintieron.  
  
-¡Va a ser genial, amigos! – exclamó James, dando la vuelta hacia ellos. Sirius hizo muecas mientras que Peter y Remus parecían incómodos.  
  
-Pareceré estúpido...- masculló Peter.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Dije que pareceré estúpido - repitió el muchacho pequeño, ruborizándose-. Cómo ya lo suponía, interpretaré a una de las hadas buenas.  
  
-Hey, James también estará interpretando a un hada – lo consoló Sirius-. Estarás bien, no te preocupes sobre ello.  
  
-Y yo te ayudaré, no te inquietes – agregó James. Peter lo miraba con los ojos abiertos llenos de esperanza.  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-¡Por supuesto! -James hizo un guiño–. Estás hablando con un gran actor, aquí presente.  
  
-Y un gran engreído también – terció Lily, quien estaba parada con sus amigas. James dio la vuelta y se inclinó.  
  
-Solo por ti, mi reina -declaró con voz dramática, haciendo a las chicas reír nerviosamente y a Lily poner los ojos en blanco. La chica también estaba sonriendo ligeramente divertida.  
  
-¡Oh Sirius! - habló una joven de quinto año, que estaba parada con un grupo de sus amigos-. ¡Estoy tannn feliz de que vayas a interpretar al príncipe! ¡Todos SABÍAMOS que tenías que conseguir el papel! ¡Serás tannn grande!  
  
-¡Gracias chicas!- dijo, haciéndoles un guiño -. Sólo me pregunto quién interpretará a la princesa.  
  
-Hey, buena pregunta – comentó James -. Tampoco sé quién interpretará a la bella durmiente. No revisé todos los papeles.  
  
Sirius oyó un susurro al lado de él. Miró y vio a Remus que clavaba la vista en sus manos sobre sus rodillas, sus pálidas mejillas levemente rosadas.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste, Remus? -preguntó. El chico se puso un poco más rojo mientras levantaba la mirada.  
  
-Dije `soy yo.´...Soy quien interpretará a la princesa.  
  
Los otros tres merodeadores lo miraban silenciosamente con los ojos abiertos cuando Sarah, uno de las amigas de Lily, rompió el silencio.  
  
-¡¿TÚ VAS A INTERPRETAR A LA PRINCESA, REMUS?!  
  
Al oír su grito, todos en la sala común miraron a Remus, quien ahora lucía un color rojo brillante, antes de comenzar a hablar al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¡Oh, mi Dios!  
  
-Remus, ¿una princesa?  
  
-¡Es tan afortunado!  
  
-¡Deseaba ser yo!  
  
-Bien, tiene algunos aspectos femeninos.  
  
-¿Creen que lo pueda interpretar?  
  
-¡CALLENSE TODOS! -La voz de Sirius hizo que pararan de hablar. El moreno les sonrió.  
  
-¿Entonces? Remus es la bella durmiente. ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?. Apuesto que puede ser una princesa muy buena- concluyó, sonriendo a su amigo y poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. El chico de cabellos miel se ruborizó aún más profundamente, haciendo a algunas muchachas lanzar una risita.  
  
-Después de todo, yo mismo tengo un papel de chica. Y Peter también – intervino James, encogiéndose de hombros-. Supongo que lo podremos hacer funcionar.  
  
-¡Hey, Sirius! – preguntó Bianca, otra chica de sexto año-.¿Tú y Remus vais a be -?  
  
-Estoy cansado, me voy ya – declaró Remus, mientras se ponía de pie, cortándola.  
  
-¡Pero si ni siquiera es medianoche! – protestó James. Remus sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Lo sé, pero quiero dormir. McGonagall va a darnos nuestras líneas mañana, y nos dirá cuándo comenzaremos a ensayar, así que no deseo estar cansado. Buenas noches a todos.  
  
Con eso se fue para los dormitorios de los chicos. Poco después, las comentarios recomenzaron.  
  
-Apuesto que estaba avergonzado.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que lo estaba!  
  
-¿Usará una voz de chica para la interpretación?  
  
-¡Lo envidio tanto! ¡Sirius es su príncipe!  
  
-Me pregunto si se besarán...  
  
La última pregunta no se escapó de los oídos de James y de Peter. Ambos dieron la vuelta para mirar a Sirius, que parecía un poco incómodo. Era evidente que él también había oído todo.  
  
-No es una mala pregunta, Sirius – comentó James con una mueca pícara-. Conoces esa historia tan bien como yo.  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé, pero quizá...mm, no sé -dijo, mirando a la chimenea -. ¿Quizás será fingido o quizás realmente besaré a Remus? mm, no.  
  
Los miró, sonriendo.  
  
-Quiero decir, soy un gran actor. Cualquier buen actor debe poder interpretar cualquier cosa.  
  
Estaba de pie, su nariz en el aire y hablando en voz alta, haciendo muecas.  
  
-¡Soy el príncipe y seré el mejor que todos vosotros veréis alguna vez! ¡Aquí viene Sirius Black, el príncipe de todos los Gryffindor! ¡Velad por los corazones de las chicas, amigos! ¡Las derretiré a todas!  
  
Sus fans de Gryffindors aplaudieron, riendo y suspirando cariñosamente, mientras que James solo ponía los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Oh Merlín...esto va a ser interesante...  
  
***  
  
Arriba, Remus estaba oculto, las cortinas de la cama corridas y las cobijas sobre su cabeza. Su cara todavía estaba colorada.  
  
El interpretaría a la bella durmiente... y Sirius era el príncipe. Su príncipe.  
  
Lo cuál significaba que habría romance entre ellos en la representación.  
  
Y quizá incluso un beso...  
  
Moviendo la cabeza, el hombre lobo puso su almohada sobre la misma, suspirando.  
  
"Esto es estúpido . Apuesto que será falso, como un beso en la mejilla o algo así..." pensó "Pero, Sirius siempre toma todo tan seriamente"  
  
No podía evitar imaginarse recibiendo un beso de Sirius. Los hermosos ojos azul medianoche cerrándose lentamente mientras se inclinaba para besarlo...Un agradable beso cariñoso en los labios como soñó por años...  
  
"¡Basta ya!" se dijo a si mismo, alejando la almohada de su cara y poniéndola detrás bajo su cabeza "Incluso si nos BESÁRAMOS, no significaría nada...¿correcto?"  
  
Suspirando tristemente, se volteó y durmió sobre su lado derecho, sus ojos firmemente cerrados.  
  
"No guardes muchas esperanzas, Lupin...eso nunca es bueno..."  
  
No pudo evitar temblar...recordaba las miradas en algunos rostros de los Slytherin cuando vieron que tenía el papel de la princesa. Lucius estaba sonriendo, probablemente pensando algunas palabras repugnantes para decirle al siguiente día, y Snape...pensaba que lo había visto mirándole fijamente como si fuera una comida deliciosa.  
  
"Tengo una mala sensación..." pensó, antes de intentar relajarse.  
  
Estaba ya dormido cuando sus amigos regresaron al dormitorio.  
  
Continuará......  
  
Hola a tod@s. Esperamos que este capítulo os haya gustado e incluso también os haya divertido. Todos los viernes os esperamos en esta traducción y en las demás.  
  
Amazona Verde: Gracias por tu opinión, si la verdad es que es bastante divertido. Jajaja a Peter no le toco la bruja fue a James una pena...sinceramente. ¡Te esperamos el viernes!  
  
ni€a: Los papeles ya estan dados pero por desgracia el de Malfoy y Snape no los sabremos ya que le autora no lo dice en ningún capítulo. Hasta el viernes  
  
Mai: Nos alegra que te guste. Por supuesto que seguirá traduciéndose.  
  
Siul: Gracias por tu opinión. Si seguiremos con el y no senos ocurrirá dejaros con las dudas y si lo hacemos...nos echáis una maldición jejeje 


	3. Sirius y James

La bella durmiente  
  
Por Noble (sophiev3000@yahoo.com)  
  
Traducción: alima21  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Cinco de Mayo, primeras horas de la mañana, el sol estaba lentamente levantándose, bañando el castillo con su luz matutina... y las caras de ciertos Gryffindors también  
  
-Mmm...¿Quién dejó la luz encendida?  
  
Gimiendo, el joven mago asió su almohada y la puso sobre su cara. Sirius no era una persona madrugadora; especialmente cuando lo levantaban así. Intentó dormirse otra vez pero no era fácil..... especialmente con la almohada en su cara que le impedía la respirar normalmente.  
  
-¡Maldición! - la separó mientras jadeaba buscando aire. Mirando alrededor, notó que las otras cortinas de las camas estaban cerradas. Él era el único que las había dejado abiertas la noche anterior.  
  
-Muy inteligente, Black -murmuró para si mientras se incorporaba y bostezaba. Rascándose detrás de la cabeza, recordó lo sucedido el día anterior.  
  
La noticia.  
  
Los papeles.  
  
Él era el príncipe.  
  
Y la princesa...era Remus.  
  
-Moony... -susurró mientras echaba un vistazo a la cama de Remus. No oyó ningún ruido, lo que significaba que Remus había puesto un encantamiento silenciador o que todavía estaba dormido, o ambos.  
  
Poniéndose en pie, caminó hacia la cama y abrió suavemente las cortinas antes de mirar adentro.  
  
Remus estaba acostado en su cama, cubierto hasta los brazos, profundamente dormido. Su largo cabello color miel no estaba atado en la usual coleta, sus claras pestañas marrones ocultaban sus ojos ámbar/dorados y sus labios estaban levemente abiertos. Parecía exactamente como alguien que esperaba un beso para despertar. El pensamiento hizo que Sirius sonriera y suspirara silenciosamente. La tentación era grande...  
  
"Él no sabrá nada..." pensó mientras se adelantaba un paso y se sentaba con mucho cuidado en la cama, lamiéndose los labios mientras miraba la cara dormida de Remus. "Es tan hermoso"´  
  
Aunque Sirius no lo demostrara, estaba más que feliz de que Remus fuera la princesa en la representación muggle. Tendría una buena excusa para besarle por un largo tiempo...porque estaba verdaderamente decidido a besar a Remus en los labios durante la representación.  
  
"Espero que ensayemos esa escena..." pensó mientras que lentamente comenzó a inclinarse "solo un beso...él no sabrá nada..."  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Buenos días luz del sol!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!!!  
  
Al oír el abrupto grito de James justo detrás de él, Sirius chilló, saltando levemente. Pero su grito hizo que Remus también despertara, incorporándose precipitadamente y golpeando su cabeza contra Sirius.  
  
-¡OUCH! – dijeron ambos, frotando sus cabezas. Sirius miró detrás de él y lanzó una mirada de odio a su mejor amigo.  
  
-¡Maldita sea, James! –exclamó -¡¿Estás loco o qué?!  
  
Remus parecía confuso, frotando su cabeza mientras que Sirius miraba con furia a un James que reía. En el otro lado del cuarto, Peter estaba también despertando, mirando por detrás de sus cortinas.  
  
-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! –preguntó, con sus ojos de par en par-. ¡¿Hubo un asesinato?!  
  
-No hubo un asesinato...-masculló Sirius lentamente, con sus ojos que no se apartaban de James. -¡Pero habrá uno en los próximos minutos!  
  
Con eso, se levantó rápidamente de la cama de Remus y comenzó a perseguir a James, que escapó a la sala común, con Sirius justo detrás.  
  
Peter parpadeó, luciendo confundido, antes de mirar a Remus.  
  
-Remus, ¿qué sucedió?  
  
Pero el hombre lobo sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-No tengo ni idea... -declaró, luciendo igual de confundido y olvidándose del dolor en su cabeza.  
  
***  
  
-¡Vuelve aquí!  
  
-¡De ninguna manera!  
  
Los dos muchachos eran los únicos en la sala común. Cualquier persona que hubiera estado allí se preguntaría por qué Sirius perseguía a James, como dos niños pequeños.  
  
Eventualmente, Sirius atrapó a su amigo y lo clavó al piso, sosteniéndolo firmemente contra éste y sentándose en su pecho.  
  
-¡Ah ha! – exclamó Sirius-. ¡Te atrapé!  
  
-¡Oh, vamos, fue divertido! –comentó James con una mueca.  
  
-Me interrumpiste - espetó Sirius, mirándole con furia-. Estaba a punto de.....  
  
-Besar a Remus, lo sé. Seriamente, ¿por qué no puedes espera al ensayo? – preguntó James, encogiéndose de hombros-. Sabes, tendrías más oportunidad con él si realmente SUPIERA que lo estás besando.  
  
Sirius le había contado sobre sus sentimientos por el muchacho de pelo color miel el verano anterior y se había estado divirtiendo haciéndole bromas sobre ello, aún cuando lo apoyaba fuertemente.  
  
-James.  
  
-Recuerdo una vez que tuvimos una charla con Peter sobre Lily y él dijo que si alguna vez la besaba, debería hacerlo CUANDO ella se diera cuenta. Así pues, eso va para ti también.  
  
-¿Realmente? No recuerdo esa charla...  
  
-Por supuesto, habías salido en una cita- contestó James con un leve ceño, su tono indicaba su total desaprobación. No le gustaba ver a Sirius flirteando al azar mientras que sabía perfectamente lo que realmente sentía.  
  
-James... Ni siquiera me atrevería a pensar en hacer eso.  
  
-¿Y qué si él siente igual?  
  
-No lo hace.  
  
-¿Y cómo sabes eso?  
  
-Yo...Bien es...Es sólo...Remus, ¿sabes? –dijo él, mirándolo de lado-. Es sólo Remus...  
  
-Y tú eres sólo Sirius –replicó James con sarcasmo-.Y te gusta.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –aceptó Sirius, sacudiendo su cabeza-.Mira, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces pero...  
  
-Oooh...Sirius, James, no sabía que sentíais de esa manera sobre el otro.  
  
Levantando la vista, Sirius y James vieron a Lily, completamente vestida, sonriéndoles. En eso también llegaron Remus y Sirius, en sus ropas de noche. James inmediatamente empujó a Sirius lejos de él.  
  
-No, no, no es lo que piensas.  
  
-Uh hu, eso es lo que todos dicen cuando están mintiendo –bromeó ella, sonriendo y haciendo un guiño-.¡Hacéis una linda pareja!  
  
Peter parecía claramente divertido mientras que Remus no, mirándolos confundido.  
  
-Oh, ¡vamos!- comentó Sirius, poniéndose de pie-.¿Por qué querría estar con él?  
  
-¿Porque es un infierno convivir con ambos? –dijo ella.  
  
-Vamos, ¡eso no es verdad!- dijeron a un tiempo los dos muchachos de cabello negro, mientras se cruzaban de brazos, mirándola con la misma mirada desafiante.  
  
Lily rió y dio la vuelta, entrando en los dormitorios de las muchachas al tiempo que decía  
  
-¡Sí lo es! ¡Totalmente!  
  
Peter lanzó una risita y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Ella los consiguió a los dos, aquí.  
  
-¡Es tu culpa! -ambos dijeron, señalándose el uno al otro.  
  
-¿Mi culpa? –inquirió James –. ¡Tú eras el que se sentaba en mi pecho!  
  
-Bien, ¡tú lo comenzaste!  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡tranquilizaros los dos! – intercedió Remus, agitando las manos-. No necesitamos seguir con eso. Además, tenemos que arreglarnos.  
  
-Bien - ambos dijeron otra vez antes de ir hacia sus dormitorios. Peter los observó alejarse con una mirada de admiración y los siguió, mientras que Remus permaneció abajo, mirándolos irse.  
  
"¿Estará Lily en lo correcto? ¿Estarán saliendo?" pensó con una mirada preocupada, mientras también regresaba a los dormitorios.  
  
***  
  
-Así pues, si tenéis alguna pregunta, podéis venir a mí o al Profesor Hellon.  
  
Clase de Transformaciones. Era la primera clase del día y también la clase donde los Gryffindor y Slytherins conseguirían el guión para sus interpretaciones. Una vez que McGonagall terminó de entregar los guiones a los Gryffindors, regresó a su escritorio para entregar los de los Slytherins. Sirius, que se sentaba en el centro de la clase con James, hacía muecas y revisaba rápidamente su parte.  
  
-Esto será muy divertido – comentó mientras que leía sus líneas-. ¡Vamos a hacer la mejor representación! ¡Slytherin apestará!  
  
-Ya lo hacen – agregó James, sonriendo-. Hey, mira esto. Tengo que conseguir un tono muy malvado cuando lance la maldición a Aurora. Será muy fácil.  
  
-Hablando de Aurora...-señaló Sirius mientras lanzaba un vistazo a Remus, que se sentaba en el frente de la clase con Peter-. ¿Crees que Remus lucirá bien en un vestido?  
  
-Si quieres que conteste a tus sucias fantasías, entonces no cuentes con ello –replicó James, riendo mientras Sirius lo codeaba.  
  
Mientras tanto, Remus estaba leyendo su parte. No tenía muchas cosas que decir pero sabía que no era una razón para hacer una mala interpretación.  
  
-Me alegra que no tengamos que maquillarnos... -musitó Peter, que leía su propia parte-. Estar vestido de hada ya será bastante embarazoso.  
  
-Bien, tambien debes alegrarte de que no tengamos que usar peluca – señaló Remus-, pero vestidos de hada o no, tú y James estarán geniales.  
  
-Gracias Remus –susurró Peter, sonriendo nerviosamente. Remus miró detrás de él y vio a James y Sirius riéndose juntos, sintiendo el sonido de los celos. Desde esta mañana y luego de las palabras de Lily, realmente se preguntaba si algo estaba pasando entre ellos.  
  
"Vamos, ¡esto es estúpido! Son los mejores amigos en el mundo, es normal que se lleven tan bien...pero entonces, aún pueden ser pareja...pero a James le gusta Lily, ¿no es así?" Suspirando, Remus sacudió su cabeza, mirando de nuevo su guión. Se dirigió directamente a las últimas páginas y leyó las palabras:  
  
-Entonces, el príncipe, dejándose llevar por su corazón, se inclinó y dio a Aurora el más tierno y cariñoso beso, que trajo a la bella princesa de nuevo a la vida.  
  
-El más tierno y cariñoso beso... -susurró para si, sintiendo como se ruborizaba-. Oh Dios...  
  
-¡Estudiantes! -todos pararon de hablar pues Mcgonagall golpeó suavemente en su escritorio para conseguir su atención-. Tienen un mes y medio para conseguir que la representación esté lista. Los ensayos comenzarán esta tarde a las cinco en sus respectivas salas comunes.  
  
-Buena cosa con la Temporada de Quidditch encima– susurró James mientras Sirius asentía.  
  
-También cuento con un buen comportamiento de todos vosotros – continuó ella- cuanto mejor sea la representación, más puntos ganarán para su casa.  
  
Durante el resto de la clase, Mcgonagall explicó cómo trabajarían en los ensayos, hasta que llegó la hora de la clase de Pociones. Remus recogió rápidamente su mochila y se adelantó sin esperar a Peter, James y Sirius como generalmente hacía.  
  
"No sé si podré hacer esto..." pensó, mirando al suelo mientras caminaba rápidamente "¿Y si lo estropeó? Y si yo.....  
  
-¡Hey, Lupin!  
  
Alzando la vista, se detuvo observando a Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Snape cerca de él. Malfoy estaba sonriendo y se fue acercando lentamente a Remus.  
  
-Así pues...¿Qué está haciendo la pequeña princesa? – se burló-.No podrías conseguir un mejor papel, ¿sabes?  
  
A Remus no le gustó el sonido de eso y retrocedió levemente.  
  
-El Pequeño Lupin teniendo un papel de chica...-continuó mientras tomaba precipitadamente la mandíbula del chico-.....mejillas rosadas, labios bonitos...que lucen deliciosos, de hecho...  
  
-¡¡SUÉLTALO MALFOY!!  
  
Dejando ir a Remus, levantó la vista y vio a Sirius venir a ellos, luciendo muy enojado, con un James que fruncía el ceño y un Peter algo asustado.  
  
-Allí, allí, ¿no es ese tu príncipe, Lupin? –preguntó, sonriendo, mirando detrás de Remus.  
  
-Suéltalo, Malfoy –gruñó James-. Ahora.  
  
Grabbe y Goyle apretaban los puños pero Lucius levantó su mano hacia ellos, mirando a James con furia.  
  
-Vamos, dejemos a los perdedores solos –comentó antes de dirigirse a la clase de Pociones con Grabbe, Goyle y Snape, quien mantuvo la mirada en Remus hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Moony? ¡¿No te lastimó?! – interrogó Sirius, comprobando la mandíbula de Remus-. Juro que voy a patear su arrepentido culo.....  
  
-Sirius, tranquilízate –musitó Remus, poniendo la mano en su brazo-. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
  
James sonrió y arrastró a Peter hacia la siguiente clase, dejando a sus dos amigos detrás.  
  
-El sobre-protector Sirius Black está aquí – le comentó a Peter, quien sonrió divertido.  
  
-Sirius...-dijo Remus, luciendo un tanto molestó-. No soy TAN frágil, sabes.  
  
-Lo siento...es sólo que no quisiera que salieras lastimado – se disculpó Sirius, usando su mirada de 'adorables ojos de perrito'-.¿Me perdonas?  
  
Remus casi gimió ante eso. Esa MIRADA. Él NUNCA podría oponerse a esa mirada de perrito.  
  
-Ok, ok ¡pero deja de mirarme así! – le pidió con su voz seria de prefecto. Sirius sonrió y le hizo un guiñó.  
  
-¡Bien, Moony! - mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta por primera vez que James y Peter los habían dejado atrás-. ¡Hey! ¿Dónde están Prongs y Wormtail?  
  
-No lo sé, probablemente vayan delante... –respondió, mirando a Sirius. Entonces, decidió que tenía que saber-. Err, ¿Sirius? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
-Seguro – lo animó Sirius, mirando hacia atrás-.¿Cuál es, Moony?  
  
-Bien, estaba preguntándome si... - se ruborizó ligeramente, sintiéndose avergonzado por preguntar eso, esperando que Sirius no se enfadara- ....pues, ¿estáis tú y James...tú sabes...  
  
Sirius esperó, luciendo confundido.  
  
-.......¿juntos? –terminó su amigo.. – Como una pareja...  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! -su grito hizo que algunos estudiantes se giraran a mirarlos.  
  
-Shh...- lo silenció Remus, sintiéndose incómodo-. Lo siento, es sólo... la manera en la que los dos os comportáis y como Lily...  
  
-Oh, ¿así que es sobre lo qué sucedió esta mañana? – preguntó Sirius , sonriendo mientras Remus asentía-. ¡Por supuesto que no, Moony! James y yo somos como hermanos, pero eso es todo. Lily puede fantasear tanto como quiera, ¡James y yo no estamos saliendo! Además, sabes perfectamente cuánto le gusta ella a James.  
  
-Es cierto –asintió Remus, ruborizándose y mirando a un lado-. Lo siento, fue una pregunta muy estúpida...  
  
-Nah, no te preocupes por eso – lo tranquilizó el muchacho de pelo negro, acariciando suavemente el hombro del chico más pequeño-. Después de todo, Evans a veces realmente puede desordenar tu cabeza.  
  
-¿En qué forma?  
  
-¡Te convence siempre de que vayas a esas estúpidas reuniones de los prefectos en vez de permanecer con Prongs, Wormtail y conmigo! – se quejó él, poniendo mala cara. Ante esto, Remus puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Sirius, ya te he dicho que no tengo OTRA opción que ir- puntualizó-. Es deber de los prefectos.  
  
-No es justo –insistió Sirius, imitando un sollozo.  
  
-Vamos, deja de actuar, no funciona – se burló Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa-. ¡Eso se vio demasiado falso!  
  
-¡Hey! Soy buen actor. ¡Seré el mejor de nuestra representación!  
  
-Seguro...– comentó Remus, sin sonar convencido-. Ahora, vamos, vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde.  
  
Remus caminó hacia adelante mientras que Sirius lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
"Sólo espera, mi pequeño Moony" pensó antes de seguirle. "Te demostraré que soy un gran actor...en todas las maneras posibles."  
  
Continuará...  
  
Chibi Nao-chan: Gracias por tu comentario, nos alegra que te guste. Las actualizaciones serán los viernes.  
  
Siul: jejeje que malvada...con lo buenas que somos nosotras...jejeje. Nos alegra que sigas con nosotras.  
  
Agus y Moony: O príncipe para estar con Remus...(comentario de Maria que está loca por Remus). Te esperamos el viernes  
  
Azalea: Nos alegra que te guste. Lily aparecerá bastante ¿quién te ha dicho que no se haga pareja de James? Todo puede ser posible jejeje. Sev te sorprenderá ya lo verás, incluso serán más malos que de costumbre con él.  
  
Nai: tiene mucho slash pero no lemon y te aseguramos que habrá escenas de los dos no muy fuertes pero si muy divertidas. Sirius se lo toma muy en serio ya lo verás  
  
Lara-eternal-anjiru. Gracias por tu comentario. ¿Nos adelantamos? Es que somos unas acaparadoras jajaja. Como tú lo has leído esperamos tenerte leyendo para ver si cumplimos las expectativas jejeje.  
  
  
  
Kaco Malfoy de Snape: Vaya nos honras diciendo que no eres fan de esta pareja y sin embargo lees nuestra traducción ¡muchas gracias! Bye  
  
yui the vampire: muchas gracias, es una traducción. ¿Remus y Sirius sufriendo por culpa de Snape? No, más bien será al revés, fans de Sev (entre las que nos encontramos nosotras) NO NOS ECHEIS NINGUNA MALDICIÓN POR TRADUCIRLO PLEASE jajajajjajaja 


	4. Un pequeño problema

CAPÍTULO 4: UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA  
  
-Bien, señor Black y señor Lupin, me alegra que finalmente decidieran reunirse con nosotros.  
  
Hellon miró furioso a los dos estudiantes mientras llegaban a la clase de Pociones. Sólo tenían un minuto de retraso, pero el profesor detestaba que un estudiante no llegara a tiempo.  
  
-Lo lamento, profesor- se disculpó Remus. Sirius se limitó a caminar hasta sentarse al lado de James.  
  
-Supongo que no es lo bastante educado como para disculparse, señor Black- comentó Hellon- ¿O acaso eso es demasiado para su comprensión?  
  
Los Slytherins lanzaron unas risitas pero Sirius no se veía impresionado y parecía que iba a hablar. Remus sacudió su cabeza denegando pero Sirius lo ignoró.  
  
-No, sólo estoy tratando de descubrir cómo disculparme sin lanzar un insulto al mismo tiempo, señor Hellick.  
  
James intentó contener la risa ante el sobrenombre que los Gryffindors habían dado a su maestro de Pociones, un día que lo habían atrapado lamiendo una chupeta hecha de una desagradable sustancia verde. Pero, por supuesto, Hellon no se veía para nada divertido.  
  
-¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡Y retención para usted, señor Black! – declaró el profesor con aspereza-. Después de clases, a las cinco.  
  
-¿A las cinco?- repitió Sirius, ahora parecía preocupado-. ¡Pero señor! ¡Tengo que ensayar para la obra!  
  
-Bien, estoy seguro que no lo extrañarán, señor Black- dijo, antes de voltearse hacia Remus-. ¡Ahora, si la Bella Durmiente dejara de estar ahí parado y se fuera a sentar! Todavía no es hora de dormir.  
  
Lupin se ruborizó, avergonzado, y rápidamente se fue a sentar. Los Slyterins seguían riendo mientras Sirius estaba gruñendo por lo bajo a su profesor.  
  
-Sirius, cálmate- le susurró James.  
  
-Ese jodido........- siseó Sirius-. ¡Remus se disculpó y él lo humilló! ¡Y me dio una detención cuando no debería haberlo hecho!  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé, pero tomaremos nuestra revancha después- expresó.  
  
-Ahora, durante el trabajo de hoy, tendrán una pareja- les informó el profesor. Los estudiantes comenzaron a moverse. Peter se giró inmediatamente a James y a Sirius, suplicando en silencio que estuvieran con él. James asintió y Peter suspiró, visiblemente aliviado.  
  
Sirius miró a Remus y caminó hacia él, pero Hellon lo detuvo.  
  
-Veamos..... señor Lupin, usted trabajará con el señor Snape- ordenó-. Y usted, Black, trabajará con el señor Malfoy.  
  
Black quería arrancar esa mirada de los ojos de Hellon, pero sólo bufó y tomó sus cosas, dirigiéndose hacia Lucius, quien tampoco lucía demasiado feliz. Lupin se limitó a tomar su mochila en silencio y caminó hacia Snape, quien lo miraba fríamente.  
  
-Hola, Severus- lo saludó con cortesía. Snape sólo anotó los ingredientes que necesitaba para su poción.  
  
-Sólo no estropees la poción, Lupin, ¿entendiste?- preguntó-. No necesito tu famoso talento para pociones.  
  
A Lupin no le gustó como había dicho 'talento' pero no dijo nada. Sabía perfectamente que no era un buen elaborador de pociones como James y Sirius......Sirius, que parecía como si quisiera cometer un asesinato mientras ponía algunos ingredientes en el caldero.  
  
-Raíces de trébol, Lupin- dijo Snape-. Debemos cortarlas en partes iguales.  
  
-Correcto- replicó Remus, empezando a cortar las raíces con cuidado.  
  
-....Es cierto  
  
-¿Qué?- inquirió Remus, mirando a Snape.  
  
-Dije que es cierto. Realmente eres perfecto para un papel femenino- aclaró Snape, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras vertía un líquido rojo en el caldero.  
  
-Gracias, supongo......- replicó Remus, en voz baja, luciendo incómodo-. Y....¿tienes un buen papel en tu obra?  
  
-Sí- se limitó a afirmar-. Y gracias a Merlín no es femenino, esa clase de papeles son ridículos para los chicos.  
  
Remus permaneció en silencio y continuó cortando las raíces. Mientras tanto, Sirius observaba la escena.  
  
-¡Black, ten cuidado con las raíces de jengibre!- bufó Malfoy-. ¡O esta poción será un fracaso por tu incompetencia!  
  
-¡Jódete....!- murmuró Sirius en voz baja mientras colocaba las raíces en el caldero, antes de mirar a Remus y Snape nuevamente.  
  
-¿Preocupado por tu novio, Black?- Sirius se giró hacia Remus quien estaba sonriendo-. Después de todo, Lupin luce delicioso.  
  
-¡No le digas a Remus así!- siseó Sirius, mirándolo con furia.  
  
-¿Así como? ¿Novio o delicioso?  
  
-¡Ambos!- replicó Sirius-. ¡Remus no es mi novio ni es una pieza de carne!  
  
-¿De veras? Así que entonces Snape tiene oportunidad- la sonrisa nunca abandonó el rostro de Lucius mientras los ojos de Sirius se abrían-. ¡Oh, no lo sabes? Está interesado en él. Y no podemos culparlo. Una noche con él sería interesante, incluso para mí. Una linda pieza de culo para joder, en realidad.  
  
Antes que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Sirius aferró el caldero, lo levantó rápidamente y golpeó a Malfoy en la cabeza con él, dejando al Slytherin de pelo largo fuera de combate. Todos se voltearon a mirarlo. Los otros tres merodeadores se veían confundidos, mientras Sirius bajaba el caldero, luciendo furioso.  
  
-¡BLACK! ¡A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR! ¡AHORA!  
  
Sirius suspiró con frustración, colocó rápidamente sus cosas en su mochila antes de partir, golpeando sonoramente la puerta del aula detrás de él.  
  
-Apostaría que Malfoy no vigiló su lengua- comentó James, mientras Peter asentía mostrándose de acuerdo.  
  
***  
  
-De verdad que la hiciste esta vez, Sirius.  
  
-¡Bueno, se lo merecía!  
  
Después de Pociones, James, Remus y Peter se habían reunido con Sirius en el Gran Comedor para almorzar. Sirius se veía más calmado que antes pero aún parecía algo molesto.  
  
-¿Pero qué dijo Malfoy?- preguntó Remus. Sirius lo miró antes de regresar la vista a su plato.  
  
-No necesitas saberlo- le contestó. No quería avergonzar a su amor, repitiendo lo que había dicho Malfoy.  
  
-Bueno, le diste un buen golpe, no está en la mesa de Slytherin- señaló Peter, mirando hacia la mesa.  
  
-Bien- replicó Sirius, comiendo. James elevó una ceja antes de dedicarse a comer también. No muchas cosas podían haber logrado que Sirius reaccionara tan violentamente.  
  
1: Malfoy hablaba de su familia.  
  
2: Lo insultaba a él.  
  
3: Se burlaba de alguno de ellos. Más probablemente de Remus.  
  
"Sí, apostaría que se trata de Remus......después que vimos como lo molestaba, no me sorprendería" pensaba, mirando a su amigo. "Sirius, eres verdaderamente estúpido......¿Por qué no se lo contaste a él y ya?"  
  
-¿James, pasa algo malo?  
  
James miró a Remus y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-No, no es nada, Remus- mintió-. Sólo estaba pensando sobre el ensayo.  
  
-¡Diablos!- maldijo Sirius, luciendo furioso una vez más-. ¡Por culpa de ese imbécil, no voy a poder asistir hoy!  
  
-McGonall te va a matar- afirmó Peter.  
  
-No, sólo colocaré mi famosa 'sonrisa Sirius' y todo estará bien- dijo Sirius, comiendo, haciendo que Remus y James pusieran los ojos en blanco.  
  
-De todas maneras, te contaremos lo que pase luego que regreses de tu detención- aseguró James-. No, la verdad es que tengo una mejor idea. Remus te alcanzará más tarde. Después del ensayo, quiero decir. ¡Él puede explicarte! ¡Está hecho!  
  
Remus sacudió la cabeza. James tomaba la decisión como si fuera el líder. Al mirarlo, Remus habría podido jurar que le hacía un guiño a Sirius.  
  
Pero cuando miró a Sirius, su amor parecía no haberlo notado.  
  
***  
  
-Espero que todos estén aquí.  
  
El día había pasado rápidamente y pronto, los alumnos de sexto estaban en su sala común acompañados por McGonagall.  
  
-¡Hada mala, venga a su lugar!- llamó.  
  
Remus estaba sentado al lado de su profesora, quien estaba llamando a los actores. Estaba decepcionado de que Sirius no estuviera allí, pero feliz porque lo vería cuando acabara su detención.  
  
-¡Hada mala!- repitió la Cabeza de Gryffindor.  
  
"Me pregunto qué le mandará a hacer Hellon" pensaba James, lamentándose por su amigo.  
  
-¡POTTER!  
  
Remus casi salta al escuchar como gritaban el nombre de James, mientras el chico de pelo oscuro llegaba del dormitorio de los chicos con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Sí, profesora?  
  
-¡Es la tercera vez que lo llamo! – le reclamó, mirándolo con severidad-. ¡Sea serio por una vez!  
  
-Lo lamento- se disculpó con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué debo hacer?  
  
-¡Vaya al medio de la habitación y deje de sonreír así!- le ordenó. James dejó de sonreír y se paró en medio de la sala. Remus casi se ríe ante esto. Era evidente que la sonrisa de James no funcionaba como usualmente hacía la de Sirius.  
  
"Nadie puede tener una sonrisa tan encantadora" pensó, sonriendo suavemente.  
  
-Bien. Ahora, la princesa- Remus se paró y caminó hacia James-. Bien, ahora van a ensayar la escena donde Aurora se reúne con el hada mala y cae dormida.  
  
Ambos chicos asintieron antes que Remus girara su rostro hacia James.  
  
-Narradora, puede comenzar- le indicó a Alice, quien era la novia de Frank. La muchacha empezó:  
  
-Ahí, en una pequeña habitación.....  
  
-Madam- interrumpió James-. ¿Por qué no comenzamos con la primera escena de la obra?  
  
-Porque no necesitamos ensayar todas las escenas en estricto orden, Potter- replicó McGonagall-. Narradora, continúe, por favor.  
  
-Ahí, en una pequeña habitación, se sentaba una vieja bruja con....  
  
-Madam, olvide decirle que Sirius no vendrá porque tiene una detención- interrumpió nuevamente James.  
  
-Grandioso, gracias por informarme- masculló McGonagall, luciendo disgustada-. ¡¡Narradora!!  
  
-Ahí, en una pequeña habitación, se sentaba una vieja bruja con un huso, hilando afanosamente....  
  
-Madam....  
  
-¿QUÉ, POTTER?- gritó McGonagal luciendo muy enojada.  
  
-Olvidé mis líneas en el dormitorio.  
  
Los otros Gryffindors, Lily Evans incluida, hacían cada vez mayores esfuerzos para evitar reír mientras McGonagall lo miraba con furia. James tragó ligeramente y rápidamente corrió hacia los dormitorios.  
  
-Esto va a ser largo, muy largo- suspiró la profesora, con la mano sobre la frente.  
  
***  
  
A pesar del 'pequeño incidente', las cosas no fueron demasiado mal. Pero no pudieron ensayar todas las escenas planificadas, ya que Sirius no estaba ahí.  
  
-Es todo por hoy. El próximo ensayo será la semana entrante, misma hora, mismo lugar- informó McGonagall-. Ya se pueden ir.  
  
Mientras los estudiantes partían, McGonagall caminó hacia Remus.  
  
-Señor Lupin- comenzó-. Espero mucho de esta obra. Y por lo que vi hoy, usted es el mejor actor.  
  
-Gracias, profesora- declaró Remus, sonriendo  
  
-Además, me gustaría que, en privado, trabajara en algunas escenas. Por ejemplo, planeaba ensayar hoy la escena del beso, entre el príncipe y la princesa. Así, me gustaría que usted y el señor Black trabajaran en ello antes del ensayo de la próxima semana.  
  
-¿Tr....trabajar en la escena del beso?- preguntó, tartamudeando.  
  
-Exactamente- confirmó, asintiendo-. El señor Black no ensayó hoy como los demás, así que si trabajan juntos, sabrá lo que hacer la próxima semana.......eso espero.  
  
Remus asintió.  
  
-Muy bien, profesora.  
  
-Buenas noches, señor Lupin- se despidió, asintiendo mientras se alejaba. Remus sólo se quedó mirándolo, sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían.  
  
Tenía que practicar esa escena con Sirius. Y luego iban a ensayar ante todos la siguiente semana.  
  
-"Oh, Dios......" pensó, sintiéndose muy incómodo.  
  
-¿Así que tienes que practicar la escena del beso?  
  
Remus casi dio un salto y giró en redondo para ver a James, parado ahí con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡James, me asustaste!- le reclamó, resplandeciente-. Y sí, la profesora quiere que lo haga.  
  
James casi se echa a reír y asintió.  
  
-Bien, es mejor que le cuentes eso a Sirius- comentó-. ¡Después vayan a cenar!  
  
Con eso, subió rápidamente hacia sus dormitorios, dejando sólo a Remus. El joven de cabellos color miel no se movió por un rato, antes de finalmente salir de su sala común y dirigirse hacia el aula de pociones.  
  
"¿Cómo se supone que debo decirle esto a Sirius? pensaba. "No puedo simplemente decirle: Hola Sirius, ¿sabes qué? ¡McGonagall me dijo que teníamos que practicar la escena del beso para la próxima semana! Eso no sería bueno......"  
  
Después de un momento, llegó finalmente a la clase, tocó y entró. Hellon no estaba ahí pero Sirius sí. El alto moreno lavaba lentamente un caldero, murmurando en voz baja.  
  
"Probablemente maldiciendo al profesor......", pensó, antes de aclararse la garganta. Sirius levantó la vista y sonrió radiante.  
  
-¡Moony!- exclamó-. ¡Viniste a salvarme!  
  
-¿Debo tomar eso como que no has hecho tu tarea?- preguntó el otro. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco ante eso.  
  
-¡Hellick quiso que lavara todos los calderos y escritorios sin magia!- replicó molestó- ¡Un verdadero dolor! Pero sólo me falta terminar éste y listo.  
  
Entonces, Sirius sonriendo lavó rápidamente el caldero. Remus elevó una ceja ante eso pero sonrió.  
  
"Sólo él puede hacerme sonreír así....." pensó, suspirando levemente y apartando la vista. "Sirius..."  
  
-¡Listo!- el chico de pelo oscuro sonrió y asió su mochila, reuniéndose rápidamente con él-. ¡Ya podemos irnos!  
  
-¿No deberías esperar a Hellon primero?  
  
-¿A quien le importa? ¡Quiero salir de aquí!- dijo, tomando a su amigo de la mano y arrastrándolo lejos. Remus se ruborizó, pero apretó la mano de Sirius y lo siguió.  
  
La pareja corrió por los pasillos por un tiempo hasta que alcanzaron las puertas del Gran Comedor. Remus estaba sin resuello, mientras Sirius apenas jadeaba y sonreía.  
  
-¿Demasiado para ti, Moony?- bromeó. Remús sólo puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Lo que sea- musitó. Todavía podía sentir la calidez del agarre de Sirius en su mano-. Er.... Sirius, ¿por qué golpeaste a Lucius esta mañana? Por favor, dímelo.  
  
-Oh......- Sirius no se veía feliz-. Hizo algunos....comentarios desagradables. Cosas que prefiero no repetir.  
  
-Oh....- susurró-. ¿Sobre mí?  
  
-¡Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que era sobre ti?- Sirius prácticamente espetó. Remus parpadeó ante el estallido y elevó las cejas, No tenía dudas, HABÍA sido sobre él.  
  
-Cuéntame, Sirius- insistió, mirando el interior de sus ojos azul medianoche.  
  
"Demonios, esos jodidamente hermosos ojos dorados y ámbar...." Sirius sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían al mirar al chico más bajo-. "Bésalo, no lo beses, bésalo, no lo beses....."  
  
-¿Sirius?- llamo Remus, luciendo confundido. Sirius parpadeó y enrojeció, alejando la vista.  
  
-Disculpa.....- dijo. Luego, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire-. Remus......¿Qué piensas acerca de Snivelus?  
  
-¿Snape?- inquirió Remus, confuso-. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
  
-Lucius dijo que puede que esté interesado en ti- contestó su amigo, mirándolo de vuelta-. Dijo que..... quería dormir contigo.  
  
Remus se ruborizó como loco, apartando la mirada.  
  
-¿Oh? ¿Él.....él dijo eso? ¿Por eso estás tan furioso?- preguntó.  
  
-Sí, en parte.....- contestó Sirius-. Y te.....te llamó una....  
  
-¿Una qué?  
  
-Una linda pieza de culo para joder.....- susurró Sirius con disgusto-. Eso me cabreó.  
  
Remus se tornó aún más rojo. Ahora podía entender completamente por qué Lucius había actuado como lo hizo cuando se encontraron en el pasillo.  
  
-Entonces seré precavido- comentó. Pero Sirius lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-No, Remus, prefiero quedarme contigo.  
  
-Sirius, no soy tan frágil.  
  
-Lo sé, pero es de Lucius y de Snape de quienes estamos hablando- expresó con firmeza-. ¡No voy a dejar que lleguen a ti!  
  
-Supongo que no puedo ganarte en esto, ¿verdad?- comentó, suspirando. Sirius estaba sonriendo y asintiendo.  
  
-Nop- sentenció el muchacho moreno-. Tendrás que cargar conmigo.  
  
Remus sonrió, ruborizándose ligeramente. Bajó la mirada y notó que seguían con las manos unidas. Sirius siguió su mirada y enrojeció fuertemente al ver esto. Rápidamente se soltó.  
  
-Lo siento....- murmuró-. Entonces, ¿cómo fue el ensayo?  
  
Remus alzó una ceja ante el abrupto cambio de tema pero respondió.  
  
-Muy bien- comentó-. Pero McGonagall no se sentía feliz de que no estuvieras allí. Quiere que vayas la próxima semana.  
  
-¡No hay problema!  
  
-Y....bien, quiere que practiquemos una escena.  
  
Remus enrojeció profundamente y miró hacia el piso. Cuando levanto la vista hasta Sirius, sólo vio confusión.  
  
-¿Qué escena?- preguntó.  
  
-Bueno, una escena que se suponía teníamos que ensayar hoy pero no pudimos porque no estabas- explicó Remus-. Ya sabes....  
  
-No conozco muchas escenas donde sea necesario que estemos los dos, excepto la escena del beso...¡oh, oh!- Sirius enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir Remus.  
  
Los dos chicos permanecieron en silencio, mientras Remus se mordía el labio inferior. Levantó la vista hacia Sirius, quien se veía claramente avergonzado.  
  
-Y......por qué ella quiere que nosotros......  
  
-Porque se supone que la hagamos la próxima semana....- aclaró-. Lo siento, Sirius.  
  
-No tienes por qué, yo no lo lamento en absoluto- cuando Remus lo miró sorprendido, rápidamente agregó-. ¡Quiero decir, como actores, deberíamos conocer cada escena a la perfección!  
  
-Sí.....- murmuró Remus. Por un momento, pensó que Sirius quería decir algo más. "Realmente soy estúpido al albergar esperanzas...."  
  
-Ahora deberíamos ir a comer algo- sugirió Sirius mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor-. Seguiremos hablando más tarde, estoy hambriento.  
  
Remus asintió y lo siguió, preguntándose si era bueno haber hablado con Sirius sobre esto. Podía ver que su amigo lucía incómodo.  
  
"Pero la escena será un fracaso si no ensayamos al menos una vez...." pensó.  
  
***  
  
Remus estuvo bastante quieto durante la cena, sólo hablando cuando alguien le hablaba primero. James sabía que Remus era un hombre tranquilo pero algo andaba mal. Al mirar a Sirius, su amigo sólo se encogió, lo que hizo que James frunciera el ceño. Algo estaba pasando y quería saber qué. Después de eso, también él se quedo quieto.  
  
Más tardes, cansados por el día, los chicos se encaminaron de inmediato a sus habitaciones a dormir. Una vez allí, Sirius se empezó a cambiar y se quedó sólo con unos boxers negros. Enrojeciendo fuertemente, Remus tomó rápidamente su ropa de dormir y corrió al baño a cambiarse. Sirius no vio nada, hundido en sus pensamientos, pero James y Peter sí.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?- le susurró Peter a James. Pero James sacudió la cabeza antes de responder.  
  
-No tengo idea....- dijo mientras se dirigía a su cama. "Pero pronto lo averiguaré"  
  
"Tenemos que ensayar la escena...." pensaba Sirius mientras se metía en su cama. "Me pregunto si debería matar a McGonagall o besarla por hacer esto...-¡ugh! No, besarla no, sólo besar a Remus"  
  
Con estos pensamientos, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. Tomó una almohada y la abrazó contra su pecho, imaginando que era Remus.  
  
-Remus....- murmuró suavemente mientras estrechaba la almohada contra sí, una sonrisa en los labios. James, que estaba mirándolo, pudo captar el nombre musitado y puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
"Eres imposible, Sirius..." pensó, mientras se quitaba sus lentes y los colocaba en la mesita de noche antes de lanzar las mantas sobre su cabeza.  
  
Continuará......   
  
Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, os los agradecemos muchísimo. Hoy solo podemos contestar a los que tienen alguna duda. Besos a tod@s  
  
Queríamos agradecer enormemente el apoyo que hemos recibido por todo el mundo sobre los tristes sucesos del pasado día 11 de Marzo. Gracias a tod@s de corazón  
  
Les queremos comentar que abrimos un rinconcito con la idea de que se convierta en un lugar acogedor donde encontrarnos y leer o hablar un rato. Lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. Por favor vayan que las esperamos También, para l@s que siguen Escapology, queremos disculparnos pues esta semana nos fue imposible terminar la traducción, pero el viernes próximo sin falta estará publicada. En compensación, tienen un nuevo capítulo de afterglow. Besos y hasta el viernes.  
  
Agus y Moony: Significa que los viernes es cuando actualizamos.  
  
Lara-eternal-anjiru: María es madrileña aunque tiene amigos gallegos y le encanta esa tierra por lo que le han contado de ella. Del chiste no entendemos el final por eso no sabemos lo que significa, ¿nos lo podrís traducir por favor? Andamos mal con el gallego jejeje 


	5. Un pequeño problema o dos

La bella durmiente  
  
Por Nowle  
  
Traducido por alima21  
  
Capítulo5: ¿Un pequeño problema o dos?  
  
Una mano cálida acariciando suavemente su mejilla derecha...un tacto muy delicado.  
  
-¿Sirius?  
  
Ése fue su primer pensamiento cuando abrió los ojos. Allí, vio al alto muchacho de pelo negro, sonriendo y mirándole con sus maravillosos ojos azul media noche.  
  
-¿Sirius? –repitió suavemente. El muchacho sonrió como única respuesta y se inclinó hacia él.  
  
-¿Sabes? –susurró, sus labios apenas a una pulgada del otro-. Debemos ensayar esa escena...y no puedo esperar más. Déjame hacerlo ahora, Moony...  
  
Remus se perdió en esos hermosos ojos y cerró los suyos, sintiéndose temblar levemente.  
  
-Sí...por favor, bésame...-suplicó, sus labios apenas abiertos levemente. Tuvo que esperar apenas un segundo, antes de encontrar una cálida boca en la suya. Ambos muchachos gimieron profundamente ante el contacto y Remus no pudo evitar devolverle el beso, amando la suave presión de sus labios contra la suyos.  
  
Sintió que lo besaba más profundamente antes de separarse. El beso había sido corto. El joven hombre lobo gimió en protesta y abrió los ojos...  
  
...para ver una almohada volando directo hacia su cabeza.  
  
-¡Hey!  
  
Se incorporó y separó la almohada, para distinguir a James parado al pie de la cama, completamente vestido.  
  
-¡Vamos, cabeza durmiente! –exclamó su amigo-.¡Hora de despertar!  
  
-¿James? –musitó Remus, confundido. Miro alrededor y vio a Peter contando dinero, parado al lado de la puerta. Sirius no estaba por ningún lado-. ¿Qué?  
  
-¿Hola?- saludó James con una mirada divertida-. ¡Es domingo! ¡Y vamos a Hogsmeade!, ¿recuerdas? ¡Sirius está esperando abajo!  
  
-Domingo... Hogsmeade... Hogsmeade  
  
-¡Me olvidé totalmente! – confesó mientras se levantaba y asía sus ropas antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño-. ¡Vuelvo enseguida!  
  
Podía oír a James reírse tras la puerta y suspiró. Sólo había sido un sueño placentero.  
  
"Solo un sueño...", pensó, suspirando otra vez.  
  
Algunos días habían pasado desde el primer ensayo, y Remus y Sirius todavía no trabajaron en su escena. Ni siquiera la volvieron a mencionar. Y cuando James lo hacía, ambos muchachos permanecían silenciosos, ignorándolo. Sirius generalmente miraba a las otras muchachas mientras que Remus se limitaba a ocultarse detrás de algún libro, pretendiendo leer.  
  
"Nunca podremos hacer esto", pensaba mientras tomaba una ducha y lavaba su pelo. "Mcgonagall no estará para nada feliz...maldición, ¿por qué me tocaría interpretar a la princesa? "  
  
"Porque era la ocasión perfecta para ti", contestó una pequeña voz en su cabeza. Pero Remus la sacudió lejos. Todavía sentía como si quisiera gritar a su amigo que tenían que besarse por lo menos una vez para la escena.  
  
Incluso el lobo dentro de él parecía recordárselo. Estaba pidiendo, gimoteando ante el deseo de que Sirius estuviera cada vez más cerca de él. Y como la Luna llena no estaba demasiado lejana, ese sentimiento se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte...  
  
"Basta...tengo que dejar de pensar sobre ello", reflexionó.  
  
***  
  
Sirius paseaba por la sala común mientras que James y Peter estaban sentados en el sofá, mirándolo.  
  
-Sirius...-lo tranquilizó James, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Detente, vendrá pronto.  
  
-Espero que no le haya sucedido nada– comentó-. Sabes, generalmente no tarda mucho tiempo. ¡Incluso fue el ÚLTIMO en despertar, Prongs! ¡El último! ¡No es normal! ¿Y si está enfermo?  
  
-Tú estás siendo demasiado....– comenzó Peter, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba encontrar la palabra correcta –.... demasiado.......  
  
-¿Paranoico? ¿Sobre-protector? –propuso James, ante el asentimiento del muchacho bajo.  
  
-Sí. Ambos.  
  
-No lo soy – se defendió Sirius mientras detenía su paseo -.Tengo todo el derecho de estar preocupado de él. Snivellus quiere meterse en sus pantalones, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Sirius les había contado lo qué había sucedido el día que golpeó a Malfoy con el caldero. Como consecuencia, James había hechizado al muchacho de cabello grasiento, convirtiendo su pelo en un tono rosa por un día entero, pero eso no había sido suficiente en opinión de su mejor amigo.  
  
-No te preocupes, con un amigo obsesivo como tú, Remus está seguro.  
  
-¡NO soy obsesivo, James! Sólo estoy......  
  
-Preocupado, lo sabemos – dijo el otro chico, levantando su mano.  
  
-Sabes, estás actuando como un novio obsesivo –comentó Peter, riendo entre dientes. Sirius se ruborizó mientras que James levantó una ceja, como diciendo 'él no está equivocado y lo sabes'  
  
-Sea lo que sea......  
  
-¡Aquí estoy! -los tres muchachos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Remus bajar las escaleras, mientras ataba su pelo color miel hacia atrás en su habitual pequeña coleta.  
  
-¡Finalmente! ¿Qué te demoró tanto, Moony? – preguntó Sirius -.¿Tuviste que encargarte de algún `pequeño problema'?  
  
¡No, por supuesto no! – negó Remus, ruborizándose levemente pues entendía lo que quería decir. James sonrió ante esto.  
  
-Touché, Sirius –se burló-. Parece que nuestro Moony tenía un pequeño sueño húmedo del que no quería despertar todavía.  
  
-¡James! – exclamó Remus, mientras Peter rió y Sirius sonrió.  
  
-¿Fue bueno? –preguntó este último, levantando sus cejas sugestivamente. Pero sólo consiguió una mirada fría en respuesta-. Bien, bien, no hay necesidad de enfadarse.  
  
-Bien, ¡vamonos, niños! – animó James, poniéndose de pie-. ¡Perdimos bastante tiempo como esto! Desayuno rápido y entonces...¡Hogsmeade!  
  
-¡Sí! James y Sirius se adelantaron presurosos como niños pequeños, mientras Remus y Peter los seguían con un paso más lento.  
  
Rezagados, Peter entró en el Gran Comedor y cuando Remus estaba a punto de imitarlo, un apretón en su brazo lo detuvo. Dando la vuelta, vio a Snape mirándole fríamente.  
  
-¿Severus?  
  
-Hola, Lupin – saludó, esforzándose para ser cortés-. Me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo.  
  
-Ummm, bien. Remus lo siguió por los pasillos, mientras Snape seguía aferrándolo fuertemente por el brazo. Eso hizo que Remus se extrañara.  
  
"¿Qué querrá?" pensaba, frunciendo el ceño levemente. En ese momento, Snape le hizo frente. Estaban solos en un pequeño pasillo oscuro.  
  
-Lupin, déjame decirte – comenzó-. Sabes, te he mirado por años. Me gustas, Lupin. Pero de verdad me dolió cuando descubrí lo que REALMENTE eras.  
  
-¿Qué? – preguntó Remus, sin gustarle el rumbo que estaba tomando aquello.  
  
-Tengo que admitirlo, Lupin, eres de hecho interesante. Eres hermoso e inteligente, excepto para Pociones –comentó-. Generalmente odio la clase de criaturas como tu, pero...  
  
-Severus...  
  
-En vez de ir con esos perdedores a Hogsmeade, ¿por qué no pasas el día conmigo? Será mucho más interesante que perder tu tiempo con ellos.  
  
-¡Esos perdedores, como los llamas, son mis amigos! – replicó Remus-.¡No te atrevas a insultarlos!  
  
-¡Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo! ¡Potter y Black! Es una maravilla cómo se las arreglan para pasar cada año, viendo cómo son de burros.  
  
-¡No son burros! ¡Pasan porque son los estudiantes más inteligentes de Hogwarts! – los defendió Remus airadamente-. ¡Sólo estás celoso porque no tienes sus talentos! ¡No puedes volar! ¡No puedes conseguir mejores marcas que ellos! ¡Y no eres popular como ellos! Maldición, ¡no tienes NADA que tengan ellos!  
  
Eso parecía haber tocado un nervio en Severus, quien sacó su varita y envió un encantamiento a Remus antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Repentinamente, el muchacho de pelo miel se encontró son sus piernas, puños y boca atados y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo.  
  
-Vas a lamentar eso Lupin... -siseó, mirando hacia abajo con odio.  
  
-Oooh, temo que no te va demasiado bien, Severus- dijo una voz cerca de ellos. Levantando la mirada, Remus consiguió ver a Lucius Malfoy, con Crabbe y Goyle detrás de él. El trío caminó hacia ellos mientras Severus asentía.  
  
-Sabía que no sería fácil...pero él no me dio otra opción – explicó Severus, señalando a Remus con la cabeza. El rubio Slytherin sonrió hacia Remus.  
  
-Así pues, chico-juguete, parecía que no íbamos a poder encontrarnos contigo – ironizó -,pero ahora, es sólo nosotros...y tú.  
  
-Lucius, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Snape, confundido.  
  
-Ya verás, Severus.  
  
Remus intentaba librarse pero los lazos eran demasiado fuertes. Se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y comenzó a aterrarse. Estaba solo con cuatro Slytherins y ni siquiera podía alcanzar su varita.  
  
"¡Oh Dios, tengo que salir de aquí!" pensó, forcejeando. "¡Sirius, James, Peter, ayudarme!"  
  
-Tss, tss... -Lucius caminó sobre él y tomó su barbilla-. No intentes nada, podríamos cortar tu piel suave...No intentes luchar y no te haremos daño. Crabbe, Goyle, levantarle.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle caminaron hacia Remus y lo levantaron, comenzando a seguir a Lucius y a un confundido Severus. Remus intentaba desesperadamente luchar y miró hacia atrás, esperando ver a alguien. Pero no había nadie.  
  
***  
  
-Bajarle.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle literalmente tiraron a Remus en el frío suelo de las mazmorras. Remus hizo una leve mueca de dolor y miró alrededor. Sabía que no lo habían llevado a la sala común de Slytherin, pues el lugar parecía un aula de clase.  
  
-Clase de Pociones, Lupin. De esta manera nadie nos interrumpirá– explicó Lucius-.Si quieres puedes tenerlo primero, Severus.  
  
"¡¿Tenerme primero?!" Remus ahora si se aterró claramente. Sabía qué sucedería si no encontraba una manera de salir de ese lío.  
  
-¡¿T-Tenerle primero?! -Severus estaba impactado y enfadado-. ¡Lucius, nunca me dijiste que lo desearas! Dijiste que me ayudarías con él pero.......  
  
-Te dije que vería lo qué hacía – puntualizó Lucius-. Nunca dije que podrías tenerlo...no sin compartir, en todo caso.  
  
Remus intentó desesperadamente alcanzar su varita, que estaba en su bolsillo, pero no podía. Entonces vio una varita justo delante de su nariz.  
  
-¿Sabes que, Lupin? – escuchó al rubio decir mientras quitaba la mordaza de su boca-. Mejor no luches o grites por ayuda. Odiaría tener que maldecirte.  
  
-¡Déjame ir! – gritó él, mirándole con odio-. ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hacer esto!  
  
-¿Ningún derecho? –repitió Lucius, levantando una ceja-. ¿Y Black tiene derecho a follarte siempre que quiera?  
  
-¡Sirius es solo mi amigo! Eres un bastardo.  
  
SLAP  
  
Remus hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el Slytherin, ahora enfadado, le dio una fuerte bofetada.  
  
-¡No me insultes! –ordenó -. ¡Eres solo una puta de mierda!  
  
-¡Lucius, no lo lastimes!  
  
-¡Cierra la boca, Severus! ¡Si quieres un pedazo de él, mejor quédate quieto!  
  
-¡¡¡MALFOY!!!  
  
Un grito enorme los hizo mirar hacia la puerta. Sirius estaba parado allí con su varita fuera, viéndose REALMENTE enfadado.  
  
-¡Sirius!- exclamó un Remus muy aliviado. Los cuatro Slytherins lo miraban, con sus varitas fuera. Pero Sirius no parecía impresionado.  
  
-Allí, allí, Black. – se burló Lucius-. Si fuera tu, ni siquiera intentaría hacer un movimiento.  
  
-¡Vas a dejarlo ir si sabes lo que te conviene!  
  
-¿Piensas que nos impresionas?  
  
-¿Piensas que me impresionas tú? –replicó Sirius, mirando con odio a Malfoy.  
  
-¡Arania Exumai!  
  
El encantamiento lanzado pasando a Sirius, dio a Malfoy en pleno pecho, lanzándole lejos. Remus se vio aún más aliviado cuando reconoció la voz.  
  
-¡James!  
  
-Everte-  
  
-¡Expelliarmus! - Sirius lanzó el hechizo para desarmar, y Severus, Grabbe y Goyle perdieron sus varitas.  
  
-¡Impedimenta!  
  
Tres hechizos fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo y, repentinamente, los tres Slytherin fueron lanzados al suelo.  
  
¡Bien, Peter! –lo felicitó James, mientras entraba en el aula de clase con el muchacho, que parecía impresionado consigo mismo. Sirius no les prestó atención mientras corría hacia Remus y lo desataba rápidamente con su varita.  
  
-¡Petrificus totalus!  
  
-¡Petrificus totalus!  
  
Sirius ayudó a Remus mientras James se las arregló para petrificar a Malfoy, quien sólo había petrificado a Peter.  
  
-¡Petrificus totalus! -Los tres siguientes merodeadores petrificaron a los otros Slytherins; después Sirius giró inmediatamente hacia Remus, tomándolo en sus brazos.  
  
-Remy, ¡¿estás bien?! ¡Te lastimaron?! –preguntó, abrazándolo-. Juro firmemente que voy a....  
  
-Sirius...- Remus reclinó la cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose seguro-. Estoy bien...llegaste a tiempo...  
  
-Gracias a Peter –comentó James mientras ayudaba al muchacho bajito a levantarse después de quitarle la maldición-. Te vio irte con Snape.  
  
-Gracias, Peter – agradeció Remus, asintiendo.  
  
-Er, no hay problema...-desestimó Peter, todavía luciendo un tanto desconcertado-. Pero...¿qué hacemos ahora?  
  
-Creo que algunas personas tendrán un serio problema...- comentó James, mirando con odio a los estudiantes petrificados.  
  
Sirius no decía nada, sólo cerraba a Remus en un fuerte abrazo. El muchacho de pelo color miel comenzaba a ruborizarse, mientras que James y Peter los miraban fijamente.  
  
-Er, Sirius...-pidió Remus -¿Puedes dejarme ir, ahora?  
  
-¿Uh? -Sirius lo miraba confundido, sus caras apenas a 2 pulgadas de separación, antes de que se diera cuenta de que cerca estaba de él. Justo cuando James pensaba que iban a besarse, Sirius se separó rápidamente, su cara sonrojada-. ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!  
  
-Estoy bien...  
  
-¿No estás lastimado, Remus? –preguntó Peter, mirando su cara-. Tu mejilla parece hinchada...  
  
-Estoy bien, no es nada...-insistió mientras abandonaban el aula -. No hay necesidad informar al Director.  
  
-¡Qué?! –preguntó Sirius impactado-. ¡Moony, te lastimaron!  
  
-No realmente –desestimó el aludido-, y no creo que ayudaría...  
  
-¡Chorradas! ¡Pueden ser expulsados por esto!  
  
-Tú no fuiste expulsado cuando le dijiste a Snape que fuera al sauce- le recordó Peter antes de darse cuenta. El trío se detuvo y Peter palideció mientras Sirius le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Había sufrido mucho para ganar la confianza de Remus otra vez, no necesitaba recordar ese tremendo acontecimiento que casi le costó su amistad.  
  
-¡L-Lo siento! –se disculpó Peter, asustado por la mirada de Sirius-. S...Sólo me equivoque  
  
-Está bien, no te preocupes...-lo tranquilizó Remus, no confiando realmente en lo que podría decir Sirius. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes que James hablara.  
  
-Tu buen corazón te perderá algún día – comentó James, agitando un dedo en dirección del joven licántropo.  
  
-Así pues...¿está listo para ir hasta Hogsmeade?  
  
-No, va a permanecer en los dormitorios y yo me quedaré también, fue bastante por hoy para él – comentó Sirius severamente antes que Remus pudiera contestar.  
  
-Sirius, estoy muy bien, realmente.....  
  
-Te atacaron, no hay manera de que estés muy bien.  
  
-Sirius....  
  
-Necesitas descanso, podemos ir a Hogsmeade la próxima semana.  
  
-Sirius....  
  
-No hay manera que......  
  
-¡MALDITA SEA, SIRIUS! ¡¡NO SOY UN INVALIDO DE MIERDA!!  
  
Sirius, James y Peter saltaron ante el arrebato de Remus, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Remus CASI NUNCA juraba y cuando lo hacía, significaba que estaba realmente enfadado.  
  
-Moony...-comenzó Sirius-. Lo siento, no pensé que.....  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no estabas pensando! –gritó Remus. -¡¿Cuando te meterás en tu dura cabeza que no soy una muñeca hecha del cristal?! ¡Estoy muy bien! ¡Puedo defenderme perfectamente, no te necesito cada vez!  
  
Mentalmente, James hizo una mueca de dolor y Peter se ocultó detrás de él, muy preocupado. La cara de Sirius parecía blanca, pero sus ojos demostraban claramente el daño. Remus no pareció verlo mientras le observaba. Su amigo bajó la cabeza, mirando a un lado.  
  
-Lo siento –masculló él-. No volveré a ser pesado.  
  
Entonces, caminó derecho, sin mirarlos. Peter alzó la vista hacia James, preguntando qué hacer, pero al muchacho más alto sacudió su cabeza y empezó a caminar, suspirando. Peter miro brevemente a Remus antes de seguirlo también. El muchacho de pelo color miel comenzaba a lamentar haberle gritado así, pero estada harto de la sensación de sentirse extremadamente frágil a los ojos de Sirius. Los siguió después de un momento, olvidándose de los aún petrificados Slytherins en la clase de pociones.  
  
***  
  
El viaje a Hogsmead no fue muy divertido... James y Peter intentaban encender el humor pero Sirius no se animaba y Remus estaba silencioso. Cuando James los arrastró a la tienda de Zonkos, consiguió hacer a Sirius sonreír otra vez mientras se volvieron a surtir en bombas de estiércol y todo para hacer buenas bromas.  
  
Mientras tanto, Remus y Peter esperaban afuera. Peter miraba a Remus silenciosamente, mientras que el otro muchacho estaba mirando fijamente al espacio.  
  
-¿Remus?  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Quizá estuviste...no sé, un tanto..... demasiado duro con Sirius –comentó-. Quiero decir...tú sabes, es siempre muy protector.  
  
-Lo sé, Peter...pero odio la manera en que él me trató, anteriormente. No es como tú o James. –explicó -.Sé que sólo quería que estuviera seguro, pero no soy estúpido. Severus me cogió por sorpresa, eso es todo.  
  
-Bien- Peter no dijo nada más y James y Sirius se unieron a ellos, llevando las bolsas con diversos artilugios, haciendo a Peter sonreír.  
  
-¿Conseguisteis más bombas de estiércol? –inquirió.  
  
-¡Yep! Y otras cosas nuevas – contó James con una mueca-. Valdrá la pena.  
  
-Esas apestosas serpientes no saben qué les va a suceder –agregó Sirius.  
  
--¡No lo dudo!- Los ojos de Peter brillaban. Remus no sonrió y sólo miraba a la escuela; Sirius perdió lentamente su sonrisa, luciendo un poco triste una vez más.. James vio esto y despejó su garganta.  
  
-Así pues...¿qué queréis hacer ahora amigos? –preguntó.  
  
-Me voy –declaró Remus -. Tengo cierto trabajo que hacer.  
  
-¡Pero Remus! –se quejó Peter-. Debemos ir a conseguir un cerveza de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas!  
  
-Podéis ir sin mí.  
  
-Bien –aceptó James -, te veremos al regreso.  
  
Peter estaba confundido de que James no intentara convencerlo para que permaneciera allí pero se mantuvo silencioso. Asintiendo con la cabeza hacia ellos, Remus salió de la aldea. Sirius parecía como si quisiera seguirlo pero sacudió su cabeza, dando la vuelta.  
  
-Vamos –ordenó, su voz neutra mientras comenzaba a caminar -. Andando  
  
James caminó junto a él, sacudiendo su cabeza.  
  
-Sirius, deberías saber que tiene razón para estar enfadado. Lo tratas como a un niño pequeño.  
  
-¡Yo no! –se defendió Sirius, mirándolo-. ¡Sólo quisiera que estuviera seguro!  
  
-Lo sé, Sirius. Y él también lo sabe. ¡Pero estás siendo DEMASIADO protector! Si te hubieras callado cuando pregunté a Remus si aún quería ir a Hogsmeade, no estaría enfadado contigo.  
  
-Lo sé...Sólo espero que me perdone pronto...  
  
-No te preocupes, creo que lo hará. Pero, seriamente, si pudieras simplemente decirle la verdad...  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé, pero pienso que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.  
  
-Sirius-  
  
Peter interrumpió la conversación, mirándolos confundido.  
  
-Hey amigos, ¿de qué me perdí?  
  
Continuará...  
  
Hola a tod@s. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Si queréis dar vuestra opinión o en su defecto mandarnos algún maleficio por review, ya sabéis donde tenéis que dar.  
  
Esta semana ha habido un cambio, las traducciones de and another year y born of hate born of love se publicaran mañana sábado. Tenemos una nueva traducción llamada unnecessary changes es muy divertida, por favor pasar a leerla. Besos a tod@s  
  
Aki Izumi: Hola, gracias por tu comentario. A María también le gustaría ser el príncipe porque su amor platónico es Remmy. Nos alegra que te hayas divertido con la historia, esa es nuestra intención que os divirtáis.  
  
Nani: Hola, gracias por dejarnos tu opinión. Nos alegra que te guste. Normalmente actualizamos los viernes.   
  
Azalea: Eso es lo mismo que decimos James y nosotras. Con Sev, te puedes llevar una pequeña sorpresa pero que no pasará de ahí. Para el beso falta un poquito aún pero te aseguramos que ambos lo van a disfrutar muuuuucho.   
  
Lara-eternal-anjiru: Gracias por tu preocupación. María es de Madrid y Ali de Zaragoza. Ambas estamos bien y nadie de nuestras familias o amigos han sufrido ningún daño. Esperamos que tus familiares no hayan sufrido ningún daño y no nos extraña que quisieras llorar porque nosotras lo hicimos. Respecto a lo de acostarse contigo y dormir contigo, suponemos que la autora puso eso porque queda más suave y nosotras no podemos cambiarlo pero te agradecemos la sugerencia porque puede que la próxima vez sea un fallo nuestro. El chiste es divertidísimo nunca lo habíamos oído. 


	6. Acuerdo con Snape

La bella durmiente  
  
Por Nowle (sophiev3000@yahoo.com)  
  
Traductor: Alima21  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
-...  
  
-Hey...  
  
-...  
  
-¡Lupin!  
  
Remus miró al muchacho que estaba parado delante de él. Vio pesar en su rostro, pero el licántropo le observo con ferocidad.  
  
-¿Cómo conseguiste librarte del encantamiento?  
  
-Alguien de mi casa nos encontró –contestó-. Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Severus? –le preguntó-. ¿Intentar conseguirme en una esquina de modo que puedas molestarme como Malfoy lo intentó?  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no! –suspiró el Slytherin -. Mira, sé que no actué demasiado bien esta mañana...  
  
-Bien, puedes considerarte afortunado de que convencí a los otros que no te denunciaran.  
  
-Creo que sí... pero no fue como debería ser, ¡lo juro! –exclamó-. Mira, te quiero, ¡sabes eso, ahora!...Pero lo qué Lucius hizo...verdaderamente no quería que sucediera.  
  
-Te oí, no te preocupes...- musitó Remus, en voz baja-. Pero, por favor...dime qué quieres exactamente.  
  
Cuando Remus regresó de Hogsmeade, había visto a Snape venir por el pasillo, claramente determinado a hablar con él. No distinguió a Malfoy ni a sus `guardaespaldas ´ con él, pero continuó en guardia.  
  
-Tu respuesta - replicó Severus-. Mira, sé que forzarte no es una buena idea, pero espero que quizás puedas darme una oportunidad.  
  
-¿Después de lo que dijiste sobre mis amigos?  
  
-Mira, ¿puedes culparme realmente? - preguntó Severus-. Ellos me insultan todo el tiempo.  
  
-...  
  
-Lupin, no entiendo cómo puedes permanecer con ellos, pero creo que sabes lo que estás haciendo.  
  
-¿Y quieres salir...con alguien como yo? ¿Alguien que odias?  
  
-¡No te odio! – denegó Severus, un poco demasiado alto, haciendo que algunos estudiantes los miraran fijamente. Él les devolvió brevemente la mirada antes de regresar a Remus, bajando la voz-. Lo hice, al principio...pero descubrí que no eras malo...me habrías matado hace mucho tiempo si no fueras una buena persona.  
  
-Y la manera que me miras...¿Realmente soy una 'deliciosa vista' a tus ojos?  
  
-Mira, desearía poder retirar las cosas horribles que he dicho y que he hecho, pero no puedo... Lu-Remus ¿verdad que por lo menos me darás UNA oportunidad? –pidió, mirándolo indeciso-. Solo una oportunidad. Probaré que no soy el mal individuo que piensas que soy. Después decidirás. No quiero forzarte a nada.  
  
Remus permaneció silencioso, mirando a un lado. Severus no le gustaba demasiado, pero tampoco lo odiaba como James y Sirius lo hacían. No había olvidado el incidente, pero podría asegurar que Severus estaba diciendo la verdad. No había esperado que Malfoy intentara conseguirlo también.  
  
-Yo...creo que lo puedo intentar. Una cita. Entonces te daré mi respuesta – concedió, mirando a Snape. El Slytherin suspiró con alivio.  
  
-Gracias... – musitó-. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Hogsmeade el próximo sábado? ¿Juntos?  
  
-Bien –aceptó Remus-. A las once frente al Gran Comedor. Allí estaré.  
  
-Yo también...bien, que tengas un buen día, Remus – le deseó Snape, luciendo avergonzado antes de partir. Remus lo miró irse y suspiró. No sabía qué lo había empujado a aceptar, pero quizás podría disfrutarlo...aún cuando deseara que fuera Sirius el que le propusiera una cita.  
  
"Me pregunto cómo reaccionará...no es como si se preocupará, de todas formas. Pero no creo que esté muy feliz... "  
  
***  
  
-Vamos, Sirius, sólo unos pasos más.  
  
-Guh...  
  
-Er...Espero que no vaya a vomitar...  
  
-Nah, no, Peter. Pero lo hará, mañana por la mañana.  
  
Remus reconoció las voces de James, Sirius y Peter, mientras estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo un libro. Levantando la vista, observó a James abrir la puerta y arrastrar a Sirius al cuarto con la ayuda de Peter, quien estaba pasando un mal rato intentando transportar al muchacho mucho más alto.  
  
-Me sorprende que no cayera dormido después de todo lo que ha bebido... - comentó Peter mientras empujaba la puerta con el pie, cerrándola.  
  
-Esoy ben...-Sirius estaba mirando al suelo mientras James lo arrastraba a su cama.  
  
-Maldita sea, ¿por qué bebiste tanto? ¡Te dije que era una mala idea!  
  
-Blerg...-fue la única respuesta que consiguió mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.  
  
- Tendrá una resaca horrible en la mañana...- murmuró Remus, mientras miraba a Sirius, que estaba tumbado detrás suyo.  
  
-Sí...- confirmó James-. Afortunadamente, nos la arreglamos para traerlo de regreso aquí sin demasiados problemas...  
  
-Ti quiro Moomy...-masculló el muchacho alto. Pero solamente James lo oyó correctamente.  
  
-¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Peter.  
  
-Él...-dijo James, mirando brevemente Remus. -Nada, cosas sin sentido.  
  
Remus no lo creyó, pero no insistió.  
  
-En serio, Sirius –murmuró. –Un día esas bebidas te matarán...  
  
-Orora... gimoteó él, mirando a Remus con los ojos aturdidos-. Printsesssa, quiro d...  
  
-¡Bien, Sirius! ¡A dormir ahora! -James cerró rápidamente las cortinas alrededor de su cama antes que Remus dijera cualquier cosa-. ¡Bastante emoción por hoy para ti!  
  
-Quiro besar a mi printsesa andtess. –protestó Sirius antes de que oyeran un silencio...y finalmente, un ruidoso ronquido viniendo de la cama de Sirius. El ronquido que generalmente hace alguien cuando está totalmente bebido.  
  
-Ahí está, dormido. James dio la vuelta hacia Remus, que estaba ruborizado. Obviamente había entendido lo qué Sirius dijo.  
  
-Él...realmente estaba bebido, ¿correcto? –preguntó. James levantó una ceja, preguntándose lo que Remus quería decir con eso, pero asintió.  
  
-Sí, debías haber visto todo lo que bebió – comentó -. Estoy sorprendido de que no se desmayara antes. ¡Seguro que sabe manejar el alcohol!  
  
Remus solo asintió.  
  
-¿Pasasteis todo el día en Hogsmeade?  
  
-No, volvimos antes de la cena. Pero no estabas aquí.  
  
-No tenía hambre...- informó Remus mientras se sentaba en la cama.  
  
-Después, Sirius insistió en que fuéramos a la cocina a conseguir algunas botellas –explicó Peter -. Sugerí que fuéramos a buscarte, pero Sirius no creyó que quisieras beber.  
  
-Lo cual era verdad...- replicó Remus, suspirando-. Apuesto a que no quería que me enfermara.  
  
-Mira, Remus, sobre lo qué Sirius dijo anteriormente.  
  
-James, no – lo interrumpió el joven hombre lobo-. Hablaré con él sobre ello mañana.  
  
-Ok. Bien, hora de ir a la cama.  
  
Silenciosamente, los tres merodeadores restantes se pusieron sus pijamas y fueron a dormir. Pero Remus permaneció despierto, pensando de lo que había querido decir Sirius mientras estaba borracho.  
  
Aurora, princesa, te amo. ¡Quiero besar a mi princesa antes!  
  
"Estaba totalmente fuera de si", pensó, ruborizándose y tirando de las mantas sobre su cabeza.  
  
***  
  
-Joder...  
  
-Ya lo creo... Pero lo mereces.  
  
-Oh, cállate, Prongs.  
  
Remus fue despertado al día siguiente por las voces de James y de Sirius, provenientes de los dormitorios.  
  
-En serio, mira que beber para olvidarte de tus problemas con Remus...  
  
"¿Qué?" pensó Remus mientras los escuchaba.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Tienes una idea mejor?  
  
-Sí, habla con él.  
  
-Lo haré, pero no sé si querrá...  
  
-No te preocupes, Remus lo dijo, ayer por la noche...cuando estabas fuera de juego.  
  
-Oh...Espero que me perdone.  
  
-Sirius, estoy seguro de que lo hará...sólo pecas de ser demasiado protector.  
  
Remus no escuchó nada más y abrió los ojos, incorporándose. Abrió las cortinas...y vio a Sirius en boxers, parado en medio del cuarto. Era claro que había desnudado mientras hablaba con James.  
  
Remus descubrió que no podía apartar la vista mientras Sirius se daba la vuelta. Su pecho musculoso, regalo de años jugando al Quidditch, estaba justo delante de sus ojos y el licántropo se dio cuenta de que estaba ruborizado.  
  
"Maldita sea, ¡¿por qué no puedo resistirme a él?! ´  
  
Bien, estaré con Peter en el Gran Comedor- escuchó decir a James, quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba despierto.  
  
-Bien –aceptó Sirius mientras James los dejaba. Entonces, el muchacho alto dio la vuelta y lo vio-. Buenos días, Moony.  
  
Él saltó levemente al escucharlo y levantó la vista hacia Sirius, quien tenía una expresión confundida en el rostro.  
  
-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.  
  
-Estoy muy bien –replicó el otro, mientras apartaba la mirada a sus ropas- . ¿Y tú?  
  
-Estoy bien –contestó, camino a su baúl-. Gracias a Merlín, James sabe un hechizo para aliviar la resaca.  
  
Sacó de un par de boxer limpios de su baúl y se quito la ropa, quedando desnudo. Sirius nunca había sido demasiado modesto, para el disgusto de Remus. El joven hombre lobo se giró rápidamente, rojo brillante, mordiendo sus labios para amortiguar un quejido mientras sentía al lobo en su interior gritando y queriendo abalanzarse sobre él.  
  
-Voy a tomar una ducha, vuelvo enseguida.  
  
Remus no dijo nada y escuchó la puerta del cuarto de baño cerrándose. Dejó escapar de un suspiro de alivio, y se recostó en la cama. Estaba contento de que Sirius hubiera entrado en el cuarto de baño rápidamente o habría tenido un `pequeño problema ´ del cual encargarse.  
  
"Esto es una tortura..." pensó- "No pienses más en ello...recuerda que tienes una cita con Severus el próximo sábado. Si todo va bien, eso alejará tu mente de él"  
  
Suspirando, el joven esperó hasta que Sirius acabó su ducha. Entonces su amigo llegó, usando unos boxer limpios, antes de vestirse.  
  
-Moony, sobre ayer...  
  
Remus suspiró y se giró hacia Sirius, intentando no ruborizarse nuevamente a la vista de su hermoso pecho.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Lo siento. Sé que estuve...bueno......demasiado protector. Pero realmente estaba preocupado entonces y......  
  
-Sirius, lo entiendo –le aseguró, deteniéndolo-, pero debes tener más fe en mí.  
  
-¡La tengo! –protestó Sirius -. ¡Confío en ti, Moony! Es sólo que...me...me preocupo tanto por ti....  
  
Al oír eso, el corazón de Remus saltó ligeramente y tragó saliva.  
  
-Entonces, confía en mi Sirius. Te diré si pasa algo –le aseguró, intentando no sonar nervioso-. ¿prometes hacer un esfuerzo?  
  
-¡Sí, lo prometo! –afirmó Sirius, cabeceando con impaciencia -.Sé que eres un mago capaz. Creo que estoy siendo demasiado paranoico sobre lo qué puede suceder a mis amigos más queridos.  
  
"Amigos más queridos" pensó Remus. "Tan general..."  
  
-Y dime...-continuó el otro mientras terminaba de vestirse-. El viaje a Hogsmeade fue fallido ayer, ¿Qué te parece si vamos otra vez el próximo sábado? ¡Sólo tú y yo, Padfoot y Moony! ¡Será genial!  
  
-Oh...-musitó Remus-. Lo siento, pero...ya voy con alguien.  
  
¿De veras? – inquirió Sirius, sonando sorprendido-.¿Con quién? ¿Alguien que conozco?  
  
-Sí...- confirmó, mirando a un lado-. Con Severus.  
  
Hubo un silencio por algunos segundos antes que Sirius explotara en risas.  
  
-¡Hahahaha! ¡Buena esa, Moony! – declaró, riendo. Remus lo miró con expresión seria y Sirius paró de reír, dándose cuenta de que no bromeaba- .Tú...  
  
Me preguntó antes y prometí que iría con él.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Sirius, en shock-. ¡¿Vas con Snivellus?! ¡Que mierda! ¡¿Moony, perdiste la cabeza o algo así?! ¡Él intentó molestarte ayer!  
  
-¡Él no! –argumentó Remus, también enfadado –. ¡Lucius lo quería, pero él no!  
  
-¡Pero es Snivellus! ¡¿Qué narices encuentras en él?!- Sirius lo miró y sonó muy enfadado-. ¡¿Cómo te puede gustar ÉL?!  
  
-¡Sirius, me pidió disculpas! ¡Me pidió que le permitiera probar que no era una mala persona! -Remus sabía que Sirius no apreciaría las noticias, pero no pensó que reaccionaría tan gravemente-. ¡Todos merecemos una oportunidad!  
  
-¡¿Pero ÉL?! ¡¿Por qué ÉL?!  
  
¡¿Por qué NO?!  
  
Hubo un silencio después de eso, los dos muchachos mirándose con furia. Entonces, Sirius dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración y caminó a la puerta.  
  
-Diviértete con el cretino baboso –masculló antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Remus solo en los dormitorios.  
  
***  
  
Sirius estaba consciente de que había sonado como que propuso una cita pero no lo podía evitar. James se la pasaba insistiendo en que hiciera algo y justo cuando finalmente lo había hecho...era demasiado tarde.  
  
-Voy a matarlo...-siguió mascullando, empujando su tocineta. Peter y James se miraron el uno al otro antes de mirar a Sirius. Su amigo había llegado unos momentos antes, luciendo visiblemente furioso y desde entonces había atacado su comida, gruñendo que iba a matar a alguien.  
  
-Padfoot...-tanteó James por sexta vez-. ¿Cuál es el problema?  
  
Sirius no contestó pero levantó la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin, mirando a alguien con evidente odio. Siguiendo su mirada, James notó que estaba observando directamente a Snape. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sirius murmuró un encantamiento, agitando su varita debajo de la mesa, y el plato y el vaso de Snape fueron derechos a su cara, cubriéndolo con los huevos, la tocineta y el zumo de calabaza.  
  
Sorprendido al principio, Severus miro con furia a Sirius, sabiendo perfectamente que lo había hecho él. Se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, mirándole con odio.  
  
-¡Juro, Black, que vas a lamentar esto!  
  
-No me gustas, estás más grasiento de lo habitual, Snivellus – se burló Sirius, con desprecio. Snape le miro con odio y finalmente levantó una ceja.  
  
-...Es sobre Lupin, ¿verdad? – afirmó Snape con una sonrisa-. Mira eso. Me dio una oportunidad pero a ti no...  
  
-Cállate.  
  
-Ya veo que tengo razón – continuó Snape-, pero piensa sobre ello, Black. ¿Por qué querría estar contigo?  
  
-Cállate.  
  
-Puedo demostrar que puedo ser bueno para él. Pero tú...simplemente, no puedes hacerlo.  
  
-¡¡CÁLLATE!!  
  
Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Sirius lanzó al suelo a Snape y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara. James y Peter se pararon rápidamente y los separaron, esperando que ningún profesor hubiera observado el incidente.  
  
-¡Señor Black!  
  
Desafortunadamente, Hellon caminaba en su dirección, mirando con furia a Sirius.  
  
-Maldición...-masculló James cuando lo vio, mientras que algún Slytherin iba a ayudar a Severus, cuya nariz estaba sangrando.  
  
-A mi oficina, ahora- ordenó con ira el Profesor de Pociones, antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor con Sirius detrás. Los dos merodeadores restantes se miraron el uno al otro y suspiraron.  
  
Las cosas habían conseguido empeorar...  
  
***  
  
Remus se fue derecho a la clase de Historia de la Magia, luego de decidir no desayunar. Se sentó en su escritorio al lado de la ventana, esperando a sus amigos. Pero cuando llegaron los otros estudiantes, solo vio a James y Peter. No a Sirius.  
  
-¿Dónde está Sirius?- les preguntó mientras se sentaban detrás de él. Luciendo inseguro, James estaba a punto de decirle cuándo llegó su profesor.  
  
-Buenos días, estudiantes. Hoy continuaremos la parte de la revolución. Dije que comenzó en 1476...  
  
Suspirando, sacudió la cabeza y tomó notas, preguntándose qué sucedía. Odiaba estar enfadado con Sirius, pero su amigo estaba claramente furioso cuando le dijo que tenía una cita con Severus.  
  
"Sé lo que estoy haciendo" pensó. "¿Cuál es su problema?" ¿Odia tanto a Severus que no puedo ir a ningún lugar con él?"  
  
-Pss.  
  
Vio una nota cayendo en su escritorio y la abrió. Era de James.  
  
*Sirius le dio un puñetazo a Snape esta mañana en el Gran Comedor. Ahora está en la oficina de Hellick.*  
  
Los ojos de Remus se abrieron ante eso y suspiró. Estaba seguro que era debido a su conversación anterior. Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y Sirius entro; no parecía completamente feliz.  
  
-Bien, señor Black, me alegra ver que finalmente decidió unírsenos – comentó su profesor-. Ahora, siéntese y esté callado.  
  
Sirius se limitó a sentarse al lado de Remus, cerciorándose de no mirarlo. James le envió una nota mientras que Remus sólo lo miró. Escribió en la nota enviada por James y se la dio de vuelta. Después de algunos segundos, oyó a su amigo refunfuñando y se la entregó a Remus, quien la tomó y leyó.  
  
*Hellick me dio detención. Mañana por la noche. Ningún ensayo para mí otra vez.*  
  
Remus suspiró y enterró la cabeza entre las manos.  
  
Era evidente que esa semana iba a ser horrible.  
  
Continuará....  
  
Txiri: Esperamos que te haya gustado este capítulo y te haya parecido buena la actitud de Remus pues Sirius se lo buscó. Besotes  
  
Lara-eternal-anjiru: Gracias por continuar leyéndonos. Debemos ser fieles al original pues si no es como si le quitáramos su esencia pero muchas gracias por lo de la traducción y que nos honra ser fieles al original. Pues si el chiste es de cosecha propia encima tiene más mérito, tienes una gran imaginación. Besitos y que estés bien.  
  
Gala Snape: muchas gracias por seguirnos, ¿te llega cuando actualizamos? ¡Bien! Eso significa que lo hicimos bien cuando ajustamos las cosas de estos lugares. Besitos  
  
Jeuny: gracias por el comentario, nos agrada que las personas disfrutéis de nuestras traducciones. Besos  
  
Azalea: Remus tiene muy buen corazón y también se vio que Sev no tuvo mucho que ver en lo que intentó hacerle Malfoy. Definitivamente Sirius merecía un escarmiento. Besitos  
  
Mido-chan: muchas gracias, nos agrada que te guste. Besos  
  
Little my: Sirius a veces se pasa tres pueblos pero Remus tiene más carácter de lo que aparenta. La rata, debemos recordar que aún era buena pero si la pilláramos ahora... Te faltan muy poquitos capítulos para ver un beso de la parejita. Besos  
  
Stephie Black: Nos alegra que te guste, la verdad es que la autora tiene puntos muy divertidos. Las actualizaciones solemos hacerlas los viernes pero hay veces que no nos da tiempo a terminar alguna de las traducciones. Besos 


	7. Los planes de James

La bella durmiente  
  
Por Nowle (sophiev3000@yahoo.com)  
  
Traductor: Alima21  
  
CAPÍTULO 7  
  
La semana estaba resultando claramente horrible...y esto era demasiado correcto.  
  
Durante todo el día, Sirius no habló con Remus, incluso rechazó encontrarse con su mirada. Estaba claramente enfadado, lo que entristecía al pobre muchacho de pelo color miel. Al estar de mal humor todo el día, su amigo había estropeado su poción en la clase de Hellon, consiguiendo detención para el viernes y el sábado. James intentó defenderlo y dejó que su poción estallara también. Consiguió otra detención, pero solamente el viernes.  
  
Pero eso no había sido todo. McGonagall le gritó a Sirius por tener detención justo cuando había un nuevo ensayo. Su profesora incluso lo amenazó con conseguir a algún otro para interpretar el papel del príncipe si no se comportaba en el futuro.  
  
Y como si fuera poco, también gritó en la mayoría de las personas que intentaban hablar con él.  
  
"Él no estaría así si se hubiera quedado tranquilo..." pensaba Remus mientras caminaba por los pasillos, "pero de nuevo, yo no tenía elección..."  
  
-Remus...  
  
Suspirando, miro detrás de él y sonrió ligeramente.  
  
-Sí, ¿James, Peter?  
  
-¿Podemos hablar contigo?  
  
-Iba a la biblioteca...trabajo de herbología.  
  
-Peter también, pero no tomará demasiado tiempo -James tomó el brazo de Remus y lo arrastró a una esquina tranquila. Remus se sintió igual que justo antes que comenzara el incidente con los Slytherins ...pero, al menos, sabía que James y Peter no lo lastimarían.  
  
"Snape no quería lastimarme" pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
-Mira.  
  
Levantó la vista hacia su amigo, que tenía la cara seria.  
  
-Como sabes, Sirius y Snape tuvieron una pelea...- Remus asintió y Peter continuó-.¿Snape dijo la verdad? ¿Estás saliendo con él?  
  
-Sí y no –contestó-. James levantó una ceja ante eso y Peter parecía confundido-. Quiero decir, no estoy saliendo con Snape pero acepté acompañarlo a Hogsmeade el próximo sábado.  
  
-Maldición...- espetó James, mirando a un lado antes de regresar su vista hacia Remus-.¿Pero por qué Snivellus? ¿Por qué irías con un estúpido, apestoso y grasiento imbécil?  
  
-Mira, si tiene que ver con el hecho de que voy con un muchacho......  
  
-Oh, ¡vamos! –exclamó James-. ¡No me importa eso! ¡¿Lo qué quiero saber es por qué vas con esa...cosa?!  
  
Los ojos pardos de James echaban llamas...estaba furioso. Peter parecía preocupado por la mirada de James.  
  
-¡Eres igual que Sirius! ¡¿Cuál es el problema con vosotros dos?! ¡Creo que Severus puede ser un buen amigo!  
  
-Si – ironizó James-, lo que digas.  
  
-James...  
  
-Mira, no voy a elegir por ti, pero estás cometiendo un error –declaró James-. Eres mi amigo, Remus, y no aceptaré que resultes herido. Si te hace algo...te aseguro que sufrirá mucho.  
  
-¡No voy a tener problemas! –aseguró Remus-. James, ¿no puedes darle a Severus una oportunidad?!  
  
-No –contestó éste inmediatamente-. Lo siento, Remus.  
  
Y con eso lo dejó, regresando a la sala común de Gryffindor con los puños apretados.  
  
-Remus –musitó Peter-. Espero que le entiendas.... y a Sirius...  
  
-Sí, odian a Snape y el sentimiento es reciproco... –suspiró Remus, inclinándose contra la pared-. Pero este odio no puede durar para siempre.  
  
-No sé por qué, pero lo dudo  
  
-Yo también, de hecho...  
  
***  
  
James llegó a los dormitorios y cerró la puerta detrás de él, inclinándose contra ella. Levantando la vista, vio a Sirius tumbado en su cama, con la cabeza en los brazos. Permaneciendo en silencio, caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Por lo menos no están saliendo, Sirius...-le dijo suavemente.  
  
-Apuesto que lo harán si su cita sale bien... -replicó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño-. Todavía no puedo creerlo...  
  
-Ni yo...pero Sirius, no lo estás facilitando.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Nunca le dijiste nada y hoy te comportaste como un imbécil – murmuró James- . ¿Cómo puedes esperar que sepa que te gusta?  
  
-Le mandé indirectas...  
  
-Y él.....  
  
-Y yo..... ¿qué? -Sirius frunció el ceño, mirándolo-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
-Vosotros verdaderamente os merecéis el uno al otro...¡Sois ambos MUY duros de mollera! –exclamó James, poniéndose de pie-. -¡Maldita sea, Sirius! ¡¿Por qué crees que te decía que te atrevieras?! ¡Estoy seguro que también le gustas a Remus!  
  
Sirius permaneció silencioso, antes de darse la vuelta de lado.  
  
-Como sea...ya es demasiado tarde para mí.  
  
-No si la cita va mal.  
  
-¿Y cómo demonios puede ir mal? –interrogó Sirius mientras giraba una vez más-. No veo......Oh.  
  
Sirius paró de hablar al ver la sonrisa de James.  
  
-Una-cita-estropeada-a-la-Prongs – enfatizó James, orgulloso-. Me cercioraré de que vaya mal. Remus nunca aceptaría salir con Snape en serio si su cita sale mal. Y Wormtail ayudará, seguro.  
  
-Tú, señor Prongs... -dijo Sirius mientras se incorporaba, sonriendo por primera vez desde el anuncio de Remus-. ¡Eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría desear!  
  
-De nada. ¡¡AHHHH!!  
  
James no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar mientras Sirius saltaba y lo lanzaba al suelo, abrazándolo firmemente. En ese momento, Peter entró en el cuarto. Miró al par en el suelo antes de despejar su garganta.  
  
-Er, ¿amigos? ¿Estáis seguros de que me habéis dicho todo?  
  
-¡¡PETER!!  
  
***  
  
Los siguientes días, el humor mejoró levemente pero Sirius todavía no le hablaba mucho a Remus.  
  
"¡Ese papel es MÍO! ¡Igual que Remus es MÍO!" pensaba cada vez que veía a Snape. "Cuidado, Snivellus...un solo movimiento incorrecto y habrá un poco de repugnante pintura roja en las paredes de la escuela..."  
  
No había recibido ningún comentario del Slytherin durante la semana, pero no se engañaba. Sabía que era una actitud de Snape con la intención de hacerle pensar a Remus que no era un mal individuo.  
  
******  
  
La semana no había sido demasiado buena para Remus. Sirius casi no le hablaba y el ensayo no salió bien porque James hizo bromas estúpidas, estropeando sus líneas y enfadando a McGonagall.  
  
-Potter, a veces me pregunto si no eres gemelo de Black- le había dicho exasperada.  
  
-Lo dudo cada vez más, Potter-. había dicho Lily. Pero James solo le lanzó una sonrisa y le dijo que esperara hasta que representaran la obra en frente de la escuela.  
  
"Por lo menos, estos momentos me hacen sonreír..."pensaba tristemente mientras cepillaba su pelo. "Pero la luna llena..."  
  
Habían pasado algunos días desde la luna llena y Sirius no había aparecido. Remus podía recordar cuan infeliz se había sentido el hombre lobo, no gustándole el hecho de que su único deseo no estuviera allí como debería haber sido.  
  
"¡Vamos, Remus! ¡Cálmate! ¡Y no te olvides de que tienes una cita mañana!"  
  
Remus estaba solo, intentando hacer su trabajo, pero le resultaba difícil concentrarse. Peter intentaba hacer su ensayo de Pociones y James y Sirius estaban en detención.  
  
"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora..."  
  
***  
  
-Y recuerden, ustedes dos-. advirtió Hellon mientras miraba a los dos estudiantes-. ¡Quiero que la poción sea PERFECTA! ¡Y ningún error, ¡¿entendisteis eso?!  
  
-Sí señor –Sirius y James estaban en el aula de pociones con su caldero y diversos ingredientes. Hellon quería que repitieran la poción que habían estropeado el martes. Sirius lucía malhumorado, mientras que James parecía extrañamente tranquilo. El Profesor de Pociones les lanzó una mirada antes de irse.  
  
-Que fastidio...-se quejó Sirius, suspirando-. Siempre haciendo las mismas estúpidas pociones.  
  
-Sip – convino James con una sonrisa mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Su capa de invisibilidad-. Pero tengo otra cosa que hacer. Vuelvo enseguida.  
  
Con eso, se cubrió con la capa y salió del aula, dejando a un confuso Sirius tras él. Siguió a Hellon y quedó satisfecho al ver que no entraba en su oficina.  
  
"¡Genial ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! "pensó, cambiando de dirección y caminando hacia la oficina del Profesor de Pociones.  
  
Después de un largo rato, Sirius vio a James reaparecer en el aula, quitándose la capa y guardándola en su bolsillo. Llevaba dos ampollas muy pequeñas y parecía muy feliz.  
  
-¿Qué es eso, James? –preguntó el otro, mientras su amigo se dirigía a su caldero y comenzaba a trabajar. Utilizó solamente los frascos y algunos otros ingredientes; era claro que no estaba trabajando en la poción que supuestamente tenían que hacer.  
  
-Esto, mi amigo...-contestó James mientras vertía el contenido de uno de las ampollas en el caldero-. Es algo para mañana.  
  
-Oh -Sirius lució confundido, antes que su cara se oscureciera, recordando que Remus tenía una cita con Snape al día siguiente-. Oh.  
  
-Confía en mí –lo animó James, antes de prestar total atención a su trabajo. Sirius no insistió y continuó trabajando en su propia poción, echando un vistazo de vez en cuando a su amigo, que todavía sonreía. Después de una hora, Sirius había acabado la poción y James también. El amigo ligeramente más pequeño sonrió satisfecho.  
  
-¡Perfecto! –exclamó, mientras sacaba el caldero del fuego. Sirius miro dentro...y vio una pequeña pastilla verde.  
  
-¿Qué? -James estiró el brazo y tomó la pastilla. No estaba muy caliente, así que no se quemó- James, ¿qué demonios hiciste?  
  
-Algo...-musitó el aludido, lamiéndose los labios con una mirada traviesa- .....que cambiará todo mañana...  
  
-Bien... -Sirius todavía estaba confundido pero no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo que aquello iba a ser interesante-. Pero James, todavía tienes que hacer tu poción.  
  
-No hay problema-. alcanzó su mochila y saco una ampolla llena de la poción que supuestamente tenía que preparar-. La hice ayer, sabía que Hellick querría que hiciésemos esto otra vez.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Hey! ¡Habrías podido decirme y no hubiera tenido que hacer este estúpido trabajo! –Sirius miró furioso a su sonriente amigo, el cual comenzó a correr, escapando de Sirius que parecía como si quisiera estrangularlo.  
  
En ese momento, Lily Evans pasó caminando por la clase y los vio.  
  
"...Esos dos nunca crecerán" pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se marchaba.  
  
***  
  
Sábado, el día de la cita.  
  
Al despertar, Remus se encontró con que las camas de James, Peter y Sirius ya estaban vacías. Lo que era inusual, ya que él siempre era el primero en levantarse.  
  
Sacudiendo la cabeza, ató su pelo con su usual coleta antes de salir del cuarto de baño.  
  
Los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes, todos dirigiéndose a Hogsmeade. No vio a ninguno de los Merodeadores, pero un Slytherin de pelo rojo brillante le esperaba en el Gran Comedor...... y parecía furioso.  
  
-¡¿Severus?!  
  
Remus se impactó al verlo así y supo inmediatamente que había sido una broma de sus compañeros, los Merodeadores. Snape lo miraba, aún lucía infeliz pero estaba más tranquilo.  
  
-Hola, Remus - saludó con una sonrisa forzada-. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Err, bien, gracias...¿Y tú?  
  
-Bueno...-gimió Severus, soltando su sonrisa-.....Podría haber estado mejor si Potter no hubiera hechizado mi pelo esta mañana.  
  
Remus casi rió pero se contuvo, limitándose a ofrecer una tímida sonrisa al Slytherin.  
  
-Oh, no está mal...-afirmó-. ¿Vamos a ir?  
  
Asintiendo, Snape salió a los pasillos con Remus, ignorando las risitas causadas por su extraño color de pelo.  
  
Mientras tanto, dos muchachos los miraban desde una esquina.  
  
-No creo que sea suficiente.  
  
-Por supuesto que no. Pero todavía tengo mi mejor arma.  
  
-¡Genial!  
  
***  
  
-Sígueme, conozco un buen restaurante en donde podemos almorzar muy bien.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
El dúo pronto llegó a Hogsmeade y Snape condujo a Remus a un restaurante hermoso. El interior era acogedor y una bruja estaba esperando en la entrada. Lanzó a Snape una extraña mirada, extrañada por su pelo, pero sonrió.  
  
-Bienvenidos al Golden Barrel – saludó cortésmente-. ¿Mesa para dos?  
  
-Sí, por favor – aceptó Severus con una sonrisa cortes mientras ella los conducía por el restaurante.  
  
La mujer señaló una agradable mesa en una esquina, al lado de las ventanas abiertas y se fue. Intentando comportarse como un caballero, Severus apartó una silla para Remus, quien se sentó con una sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-De nada - murmuró el muchacho de pelo rosa mientras se sentaba en su propia silla-. Lo siento, quería que el día comenzara un poco mejor que esto. Con ese estúpido hechizo y la pinta que conseguí...  
  
-¿Por qué? Creo que estás muy bien – lo tranquilizó Remus con una sonrisa-. Quiero decir, no me molesta. –Snape le sonrió a su vez, asintiendo.  
  
Afuera, dos muchachos miraban discretamente.  
  
-Esto es perfecto... están JUSTO donde quiero que estén...una buena cosa es que hoy tengamos un clima cálido...todas las ventanas están abiertas.  
  
-Y, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso, James?  
  
-Esto, mi querido Peter- el muchacho de pelo negro sacó la pequeña pastilla verde de su bolsillo-. ¡Mi más reciente creación! La hice en el aula de Pociones, mientras cumplía la detención junto con Sirius. Hellick quería que repitiéramos la poción que estropeamos el martes, pero por el contrario, yo hice esto.  
  
-¿Y qué es esto?  
  
-Una pastilla que pones en la bebida de alguien -dijo él con una mueca-. Entonces, al momento, la bebida hace decir toda la verdad y hace parecer que la persona esta MUY borracha. Descubrí cómo hacerlo en la sección restringida de la biblioteca.  
  
-¡Wow! ¡Genial!  
  
-Shhh...  
  
Peter puso una mano en su boca, mirando al restaurante. Afortunadamente, Snape y Remus no estaban mirando en su dirección.  
  
-Lo siento –se disculpó-. Pero, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo?  
  
-Esperaremos hasta que les traigan su servicio, entonces la pondré en la bebida de Snape.  
  
-¿Pero cómo?  
  
-Sólo observa y verás.  
  
****  
  
Después de un rato, los dos Merodeadores vieron llegar a una bruja que llevaba dos bebidas y se las entregó a Remus y a Snape, quienes brindaron antes de probarlas.  
  
-Perfecto. Ahora, espera aquí, Peter.  
  
-Vale  
  
Con su varita, James apuntó a la pastilla.  
  
-Wingardium Leviosa.  
  
La píldora flotó en el aire y James muy discretamente regresó a la esquina del restaurante, observando lo qué sucedía en la ventana abierta.  
  
-...y, esa es la razón de que los grados excepcionales serán importantes en los EXTASIs-. escuchó decir a Remus. Desde donde estaba, podía ver solamente a Snape y su ridículo pelo rosa brillante.  
  
-Exactamente –convino el grasiento-. Yo planeó ser profesor después.  
  
"Merlín...Snivellus, ¿un profesor?" pensaba James. "¡Que buena broma!"  
  
-Señoras y caballeros –dijo una voz en el restaurante. Observó que Snape miraba a un lado y supo que era su oportunidad-. Por favor, déjenme ofrecerles...  
  
James se acercó lentamente a la ventana, alegre de que Remus y Snape estuvieran mirando a alguien que tocaba el piano. Tomó su oportunidad y, con su varita, metió la pastilla en la bebida de Snape; la pastilla se disolvió inmediatamente sin hacer ruido, y luego la bebida recupero su completa normalidad.  
  
-¡Gané!  
  
Discretamente se alejó de la ventana y se ocultó detrás de la esquina, antes de precipitarse hacia donde estaba Peter.  
  
-¡Hecho!  
  
-¡Genial! – exclamó Peter con una mueca, antes de mirar de nuevo a Snape y a Remus, que hablaban otra vez. No pudieron evitar reír entre dientes cuando vieron a Snape bebiendo del vaso donde la pastilla había sido agregada...  
  
***  
  
Remus estaba pasando un buen rato. El almuerzo iba bien, la suave música del piano era buena y Snape era muy cortés...aunque sentía que hubiera preferido la compañía de sus amigos...especialmente de Sirius.  
  
"Pero aún está furioso conmigo...Vamos, Remus, ¡olvídate de él por una vez! Es una buena cita" pensó antes de sonreír a Severus.  
  
-¿Y...cómo van los ensayos para la representación de vuestra casa?  
  
-Bien – contestó Severus, frunciendo el ceño levemente-. Todo esta funcionando, pero escuché que no es el caso de tu casa...  
  
-...Sí, de cierta manera – replicó Remus, suspirando-. Sirius faltó a dos ensayos pero estoy seguro que estará allí para el tercero...  
  
-Mejor para ti – Severus miró su vaso vacío, sintiéndose un poco aturdido-. O ese perdedor estropeará todo.  
  
Al oír eso, Remus frunció el ceño.  
  
-Sirius no es un perdedor- replicó-. Es un gran amigo.  
  
Snape bufo ante eso.  
  
-¿Un gran amigo? ¡Déjame reír! ¡Es solo un perdedor que no hará nada con su vida! Apuesto que será un vagabundo una vez que salgamos de la escuela.  
  
-¡No te atrevas a decir eso!  
  
-¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Sólo estoy indicando un hecho! – insistió Snape-. ¡Tan tonto! ¡Y un tonto celoso! Me golpeó sólo porque conseguí tener una oportunidad contigo.  
  
-¿Celoso? –repitió Remus, mirándolo confundido-. ¿Sirius estaba celoso?  
  
-Era fácil de ver – confesó Snape, luciendo aún más aturdido-. ¡Te quiere pero no te conseguirá! ¡Quiero que seas mío!  
  
Remus ahora parecía furioso y se puso de pie.  
  
-¿Es así cómo lo ves? ¡¿Sólo como un bastardo que no tiene sentimientos?!  
  
-¡Pues claro! ¡Un estúpido imbécil que tiene menos cerebro que una rata!  
  
*¡PUNCH!*  
  
La gente en el restaurante dio la vuelta hacia ellos al escuchar el ruido. Snape estaba en el suelo con una mejilla roja, luciendo en shock, mientras Remus estaba de pie, amenazándole con un puño.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que llegué a pensar que podrías ser un buen hombre...- espetó, con ira-. ¡No eres nada más que escoria!  
  
Con eso, salió del restaurante, luciendo cabreado. Snape se levantó con paso inestable antes de caer al suelo, totalmente fuera de si.  
  
Cuando Remus estaba fuera de su vista, caminando de nuevo hacia el castillo, James y Peter salieron de su escondite, esperanzados.  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
-¡¡Funcionó!!  
  
Rieron y comenzaron a bailar y cantar.  
  
-El imbécil baboso no conseguirá a Remus, ¡Sí!  
  
-El imbécil grasiento no conseguirá a Remus, ¡Sí!  
  
-¡No lo conseguirá porque es demasiado ES-TU-PI-DO!  
  
Rieron y salieron del lugar, algunas personas los miraron extrañados.  
  
¡Hey, hey! – exclamó Peter con una risita-. ¡Dime, dime! ¿Cómo hiciste esa pastilla?  
  
-Oh, solo robe algo de Veritaserum de la oficina de Hellick y lo mezcle con algunos de sus viscosos licores fuertes y algunos otros ingredientes- informó guiñando el ojo-. Es pan comido, confía en mí.  
  
Peter rió nerviosamente mientras ambos caminaron de regreso al castillo, haciendo muecas como locos.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, brujitas y magos. Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo. Las invitamos a leer las nuevas traducciones, Atracción Magnética y Una Graduación Para Recordar. Besos  
  
Gala Snape: resulta cómico ver al gran conquistador de Hogwarts celoso pero a partir de ahora con el camino despejado no tendrá por que. Besos  
  
Jeuny: nos alegra que te guste. No pudimos actualizar, a veces al llevar tantas traducciones fallamos en alguna, si nos da tiempo la subimos el sábado pero si no la dejamos sin actualizar. Besos  
  
Stephie Black: nos alegra que te guste, ante de los viernes no actualizamos por tener un control pero a veces ni los viernes se puede...Besitos  
  
Txiri: hey amiguita!! Nos alegra mucho que te guste. A Sirius se le han bajado los humos lo bastante y ya las cosas se calmarán entre ellos *y algo más* jejeje, en esta historia hasta lo que lleva escrito la autora no hay mpreg y que sepamos no va existir, estarás confundida con alguna de las demás. Besitos  
  
Lara-eternal-anjiru: ¿Exámenes? Jejeje, hace bastante que ambas pasamos esa época, las dos superamos los 20. La verdad es que no pudimos actualizar porque con tantas a veces alguna nos falla y esta vez le tocó a sleeping. Más que Sev los que son unos verdaderos diablillos son Prongs y Padfoot y la rata traidora de Wortmail. ¿Viste lo que les hicieron? Jejeje. Luego nos pasamos por tu fict!! Besitos  
  
Dalloway: no tienes que dar explicaciones, ¿no estás dejándonos ahora uno? Pues eso sirve para que sepamos que nos estás siguiendo y te gusta nuestra traducción. Gracias por tu buena opinión de nosotras. Seguro que traducimos más de esta pareja porque María *ahora que no está oyendo*jejeje, está obsesionada con esta pareja y de seguro que busca algo por ahí. Si, normalmente actualizamos los viernes salvo excepciones. Besitos y suerte en los exámenes. 


	8. El movimiento de sirius

La bella durmiente  
  
Por Nowle (sophiev3000@yahoo.com)  
  
Traductor: Alima21  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
-Caldero número once.....sólo cuarenta y tres calderos para irme.  
  
-Caldero número doce......sólo cuarenta y dos calderos para irme.  
  
Sólo murmurar evitaba que Sirius se aburriera. Hellon le había ordenado que restregara y lavara cada caldero individual de la clase, algo que le llevaría un montón de tiempo  
  
"¡Y mientras yo estoy haciendo este estúpido trabajo, Snape está avanzando con MI Moony!" pensó furioso antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No es mío. Deja la estupidez, Black"  
  
-¿Aún no terminas?  
  
Sirius suspiró y miró a su sonriente amigo.  
  
-Si piensas que esto es fácil, Prongs, ¿por qué no me ayudas?  
  
-No es mi trabajo- contestó-. A decir verdad, el mío ya fue hecho. La cita terminó y fue un total fracaso para Snape.  
  
-¿De veras?- preguntó Sirius, sonriendo-.¡Eres el mejor!  
  
-Oh, no soy tan grande- comentó con falsa modestia-. Pero Remus terminó de buena forma. ¡Un puñetazo directo a su baboso rostro!  
  
-¡Ese es mi Remus!- Sirius sonrió y continuó trabajando en el caldero-. Tendré que felicitarlo por eso.  
  
-Es mejor que no. Preguntaría que cómo lo supimos.  
  
-Oh, sí, es cierto....¿algo más?  
  
-Sí, Snape dijo que estabas celoso y, bien, Remus pareció creerlo.  
  
-Oh......Suspirando, se volvió hacia James una vez más.  
  
-Es tu oportunidad, Sirius- le animó su mejor amigo-. Si lo buscas cuando termines el trabajo de Hellick, esto se solucionará.  
  
-Supongo....intentaré algo.  
  
-¡Oh, no, no vas a intentar algo, vas a HACER algo!- ordenó James firmemente-. Ya sea que te guste esto o no, espero que Remus y tú estén juntos para mañana en la mañana.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a casamentero? -Neh, ¡es mi trabajo!- contestó haciéndole un guiño y sacándole la lengua  
  
***  
  
-¡Maldito seas, Severus!..... y yo creyendo que podías ser amable......  
  
Remus suspiró, sentándose en la cama. Una vez de regreso en Hogwards, se fue directamente a su dormitorio y no se movió de allí. Estaba decepcionado. Al principio había pensado que la cita sería una buena idea....pero se había convertido en un desastre.  
  
Recordó las palabras de Snape. '¡Es un tonto! ¡Y un tonto celoso!'. ¿Tendría razón?..... ¿Estaría Sirius realmente celoso?  
  
-Snape, bastardo....- murmuró furioso-. Sirius es el hombre más maravilloso que conozco.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué no se lo dices?  
  
Remus casi dio un salto al escuchar la voz. Sentándose, miró alrededor de la habitación.  
  
-¿Q...QUÉ?  
  
-¿Por qué no le dices a Sirius lo que piensas de él?- preguntó Peter-. Quiero decir.....te gusta, ¿verdad?  
  
Remus abrió la boca para protestar pero no salió sonido alguno. Esto hizo que Peter sonriera.  
  
-¡Así que te gusta!- exclamó-. ¡Genial! ¡James estará feliz de escuchar eso!  
  
-¿James?- repitió Remus, confundido-. ¿De qué estás hablando?  
  
-Sospechaba que Sirius te gustaba. Y tenía razón.  
  
-Oh......¿pero Sirius lo sabe?  
  
-No lo creo....hey, Remus, nosotros estamos bien con eso, ¿sabes?- Peer miró su triste semblante con algo de preocupación-. Deberías decírselo.  
  
-No puedo....por mucho que lo desee, no puedo- musitó Remus-. Arriesgaría nuestra amistad.  
  
-No lo harás. ¿Sabes como reaccionó el lunes pasado en el desayuno? Tú también le gustas, estoy seguro- Peter quería decirle directamente que le gustaba a Sirius, que probablemente lo amaba, pero recordó las instrucciones de James. No podía darle demasiados indicios.  
  
-Incluso si le gusto......soy.....se que esto suena muy estúpido- Remus enrojeció antes de continuar-. Para alguien como él, que es amado por cientos de personas aquí....soy demasiado tímido para hacerlo. Siento si sueno como un cobarde....  
  
-Hey, hey, eso no- negó Peter también un tanto ruborizado-. Mírame. Está esa chica de Hufflepuff que me gusta y soy incapaz de decirle una palabra.  
  
-¿Así que ambos somos un caso perdido?- ambos Merodeadores rieron ante eso. Hubo un silencio antes que Peter aclarara su garganta.  
  
-Bueno, mejor me voy- comentó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Voy a almorzar, aún no lo he hecho. Hasta luego.  
  
-¡Peter!  
  
El muchacho bajito se detuvo y lo miró.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Prométeme que no le dirás a Sirius sobre esto- pidió, luciendo preocupado- . Quiero encargarme de esto solo.  
  
-Muy bien- le aseguró Peter, asintiendo-. Lo Prometo. No le contaré a Sirius.  
  
Remus asintió también y Peter abandonó el dormitorio, corriendo escaleras abajo.  
  
-Pero no le prometí no contarle a James.  
  
***  
  
-Remus, te he mirado por años. No recuerdo exactamente cuándo empezaste a gustarme mas que como un mejor amigo. Quizás fue cuando te sostuve en mis brazos después que me enfrenté con tu licantropía, o cuando salía quedarme contigo tanto como podía después de cada Luna Llena....eres tan bello, Moony. Sueño con acariciar tu hermoso cabello color miel, perderme en tus increíbles ojos ámbar con esos maravillosos destellos dorados. Cada vez que estoy contigo, sueño con sostenerte, acariciar tu suave piel, besarte y.....y...¡joder! ¡James, mátame ya!  
  
-¡Oh, vamos, fue un buen comienzo!  
  
-¿Un buen comienzo? ¡Merlín, soné patético!  
  
-No, sólo sonaste enamorado.  
  
James había decidido ayudar a Sirius con su tarea y había utilizado su propia magia para hacer el trabajo. Ahora, estaban afuera, sentados bajo un roble, y Sirius estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para hablar con Remus.  
  
-......Yo sé....  
  
-Estás mal- comentó James, asintiendo-. Muy mal.  
  
-Prongs, ¿vas a ayudarme o a burlarte de mí?  
  
-Hey, estoy haciendo un buen trabajo- se defendió James, cruzando los brazos-. Ahora, Wormtail está en una misión con Remus. Si tiene suerte, todo acabara bien para ti.  
  
-¿Qué?. ¿Qué han......?  
  
-¡James!¡Sirius!  
  
Los chicos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Peter, quien corría hacia ellos sonriendo.  
  
-Asumo que tu misión fue un éxito- comentó James con una sonrisa mientras Peter llegaba y se sentaba a su lado.  
  
-¡Sip!- Peter se sentó, todavía sonriendo-. Y tus sospechas eran correctas.  
  
-¡Perfecto! Entonces, querido Pdfoot, ¡ve a reunirte con tu dama, ya!  
  
-¿De qué están hablando u.....? ¡Hey, Remus no es mi dama!  
  
-Oooh, ¡entonces Padfoot está espiando a Moony! ¡Perro travieso!  
  
-¡James!- Sirius estaba rojo por la furia y la vergüenza y se levantó, dejando a sus dos amigos riendo detrás.  
  
-Eso fue un tanto malvado, Prongs- se rió Peter.  
  
-Lo se. ¡Pero es por su bien, Wormtail!  
  
***  
  
Remus estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la sala común cuando Sirius entró, no parecía muy feliz.  
  
-Hey, Sirius. ¿Estás bien?  
  
Sirius lo miró y sonrió, como si nada estuviera mal.  
  
-¿Yo? Estoy bien, Moony. Sólo es que Prongs es un burro.  
  
-Oh.....¿y viste a Peter?  
  
-Sí, hace apenas unos minutos- le contestó y vio que Remus palidecía un tanto-. ¿Estás bien?  
  
-Er...sí- replicó, ocultando el rostro en su libro. Pero Sirius se apresuró y colocó una mano sobre su frente.  
  
-Estás enfermo, ¿verdad? SABÍA que Snivellus trataría de envenenarte......- detuvo su balbuceo cuando vio que Remus lo miraba-. L....lo siento.  
  
-Está bien- lo tranquilizó Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza y regresando al libro-. ¿Supongo que nunca cambiarás, eh?  
  
Hubo una pequeña sonrisa cuando Remus dijo eso y Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír también.  
  
-No. Pero si quieres que cambie, haré un esfuerzo......ya te lo dije.  
  
-No, no quiero que cambies, yo a...PREFIERO que seas como eres- Remus elevó la voz para cubrir lo que había estado a punto de decir pero falló miserablemente.  
  
-Oh....- Sirius miró a Remus antes de sentarse en una silla frente a él-. Remus.....  
  
-¿Si?- el chico de pelo color miel levantó la mirada de su libro y Sirius se encontró mirándose dentro de sus hermosos ojos.  
  
-Yo.....er......tú....- sintió que no podía seguir hablando y Remus lo miró preocupado.  
  
-Sirius, ¿estás bien? Te ves......acalorado.  
  
"¡Maldición, no es momento para ruborizarme! ¡Vamos, Sirius, díselo! ¡Como dijo James!" pensó disgustado antes de hablar  
  
-Más fácil de decir que de hacer.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Remus antes que Sirius palmeara su frente.  
  
-¡DEMONIOS!- Sirius se levantó y caminó hacia el retrato-. ¡Regresaré más tarde. Nos vemos!  
  
Remus se quedó solo en la sala común, parpadeando y luciendo muy confundido.  
  
-Está.....bien.  
  
***  
  
-¡Maldición!  
  
¡BAM!  
  
-¡Maldición!  
  
¡BAM!  
  
-¡Maldición!  
  
¡BAM!  
  
-¡Maldición!  
  
¡BAM!  
  
-¡Sirius, para ya!  
  
BAM!  
  
-¡Esto me tiene enfermo! ¡Justo cuando tenía los cojones para decírselo, me aterré!- gruñó. Durante la última hora, había buscado a James, que estaba en la biblioteca con Peter, y quien ahora estaba tratando de calmar a Sirius, el cual seguía golpeando la cabeza contra la mesa.  
  
-Si, lo sé. Nos lo has dicho al menos cuatro veces.  
  
-Prongs, Wormtail.....- comenzó, mirando con desesperación-. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Nunca antes tuve un problema así.  
  
-Bueno, estás enamorado- afirmó Peter.  
  
-Sí, y ahora es diferente, Sirius- agregó James-. Primero, Remus es un chico. Segundo es uno de nosotros, los Merodeadores. Tercero, estás locamente enamorado de él.  
  
-No me recuerden lo que ya sé- replicó Sirius, agarrando la cabeza entre las manos-. ¡Maldición!.......¿cuándo pasó esto?  
  
-¿A quién le importa eso ahora- preguntó James, frunciendo el ceño profundamente como si pensara-. Debe haber una buena manera para....  
  
-¡POR SUPUESTO!  
  
-¡Shhhh!  
  
Sirius colocó una mano sobre su boca, pero afortunadamente nadie le prestó atención.  
  
-¡Disculpen!- susurró antes de sonreír-. ¡Pero esta vez tengo el plan PERFECTO! ¡Y no fallaré!  
  
-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntaron James y Peter, ambos luciendo MUY interesados mientras su amigo emitía una sonrisa traviesa y continuaba:  
  
-Simplemente recordé que Remus y yo tenemos un trabajo pendiente........  
  
***  
  
Los Merodeadores no se reunieron nuevamente hasta la hora de la cena. Después de contarle su plan a James, ambos terminaron sus tareas para asegurarse de no quedarse demasiado tarde esa noche. No quería que nadie se quedara en la sala común, excepto Remus y él. Si era necesario, incluso obligaría a su amigo a quedarse allí hasta que la sala se hubiera vaciado.  
  
-¡Esto FUNCIONARÁ! ¡TIENE que hacerlo!  
  
-¿Sirius?- al alzar la Mirada vio a Remus que lo miraba con una ceja levantada-. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Has actuado muy extraño hoy.  
  
-No te preocupes, Moony. Todo está bien- le lanzó una radiante sonrisa y Remus le sonrió a su vez antes de comer. Sirius notó con satisfacción un ligero rubor en las mejillas.  
  
"Sí, si tengo suerte, estará en mis brazos esta noche"  
  
La comida continuó tranquilamente hasta que fue hora de regresar a su sala común. Eran casi los últimos estudiantes en dejar el Gran Comedor, cuando vieron a Snape viniendo hacia ellos.  
  
-Remus  
  
La sangre de Sirius hirvió y se giró hacia la fuente de la voz, mirando con furia.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Snivellus? Largo.  
  
-Cierra la boca, Black. No estoy hablando contigo- el Slytherin le regresó la mirada furiosa antes de girarse hacia Remus-. Remus, siento lo de hoy. No sé qué pasó.....  
  
-Bien, yo sí- dijo Remus-. Insultaste a mi mejor amigo y me demostraste que nunca lo aceptarías.  
  
-Remus, deberías pensarlo- insistió Snape-. Black es quien.....  
  
-¡Cállate!- exigió Sirius-. ¡Métete en tu sucia cabeza que Remus no quiere NADA contigo!  
  
-Te estoy advirtiendo, Black- siseó-. Si tú.....  
  
-Él tiene razón, Severus- dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño-. No quiero nada contigo. Mi respuesta es NO. Ahora, me pregunto si podrías dejarme solo.  
  
-....así que es eso, ¿eh?- Snape se veía enojado y James metió la mano en su bolsillo, listo para empuñar su varita en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas-. ¿Prefieres ser la puta de este perdedor?  
  
-¡Se acabó!- James y Sirius estaban a punto de maldecir a Snape pero Remus caminó hasta él y lo agarró por el cuello.  
  
-¿Bien, sabes qué?- siseó-. ¡La verdad, prefiero ser su puta que ser la TUYA!  
  
Con eso, apartó a Snape de un empujón, mientras el Slytherin lo veía impactado. Los tres merodeadores estaba sorprendidos por lo que Remus había dicho y hecho, pero sonrieron antes de sacar sus varitas.  
  
-Ahora es mejor que te vayas- comenzó James.  
  
-Antes que friamos tu trasero.....- continuó Peter.  
  
-Y te colguemos del techo con tus pantalones- terminó Sirius.  
  
Remus cruzó sus brazos, mirando con ira a Snape, quien retrocedió con una mirada furiosa.  
  
-Muy bien, entonces. Lo elegiste a él, así que no eres mejor...- dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando a los cuatro Gryffindors detrás. Remus sonrió a sus amigos y todos caminaron tranquilamente hacia la sala común.  
  
Definitivamente, estaba fuera del alcance de Snape.   
  
***   
  
Esa noche transcurrió sin mayores incidentes. Remus estaba más que feliz con esto. Sirius volvió a ser el de siempre. Estaba proponiendo nuevas bromas para molestar a los Slytherin, hablando y riendo.....algo que Remus disfrutaba un montón.  
  
Lentamente, uno por uno, los estudiantes partieron hacia su dormitorio, hasta que sólo quedaron Lily Evans y los Merodeadores. Remus leía un libro, Peter hacía su tarea de Encantamientos, al igual que Lily, quien de tanto en tanto veía a James y a Sirius con sospecha. La pareja de amigos hablaba discretamente en un sofá.  
  
-Prongs.....-susurró Sirius en el oído de su mejor amigo-. ¿Puedes lograr que Evans y Peter se vayan ahora? Creo que es hora.  
  
-Ok, pero no te vayas a asustar como antes- replicó James con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia Lily, quien elevó una ceja hacia él.  
  
-¿Estás planeando otra broma estúpida, Potter?- preguntó la chica. Pero James se inclinó y susurró en su oído.  
  
-Remus y Sirius tienen que trabajar en 'algo' a solas. Para la obra, si ves a que me refiero.  
  
Ella lo miró por unos segundos antes de sonreír y asentir.  
  
-Ya veo- murmuró antes de levantarse-. Bueno, ya me voy. Buenas noches, Remus.  
  
-Buenas noches, Lily- le contestó mientras la chica caminaba hacia las escaleras.  
  
-¿Y yo qué?- preguntó James con un puchero. Lily lo miró y sonrió.  
  
-Buenas noches, Potter- murmuró antes de partir hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Mirando a James, Sirius puso los ojos en blanco ante la mirada soñadora de su amigo.  
  
-Ella es tan inteligente.....  
  
-Prongs- dijo Sirius, chasqueando los dedos en frente de él. Eso sacó al otro de sus pensamientos y miró a su mejor amigo antes de caminar hacia Peter.  
  
-¡Wormtail! ¡Hora de ir a dormir!  
  
Peter lo miró, confundido.  
  
-Pero James, todavía no termino mi ensayo- protestó-. Preferiría acabarlo antes de......oh.....¡Oh! Cierto, ¡ hora de ir a dormir!  
  
Sirius se alegró de que Peter hubiera captado la indirecta, al ver que se levantaba y se dirigía con James hacia las escaleras.  
  
-¡Buenas noches a los dos!- se despidieron ambos antes de apresurarse hacia sus dormitorios. Ahora, él y Remus eran los únicos que quedaban.  
  
Se acercó a su amigo y aclaró su garganta. Remus alzó la mirada y sonrió.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Remus, me parece que tenemos trabajo pendiente- comentó-. Sobre la obra......y, bien, cierta escena.  
  
-Oh.....- Remus pareció confundido por un momento antes de comenzar a ruborizarse salvajemente y bajar la vista hacia su libro-. Err, sí, sí....lo había olvidado....  
  
-Yo no- replicó Sirius, mientras hacia fuertes esfuerzos por no sonreír-. Entonces....¿lo hacemos? No quiero que McGonagall me vuelva a reclamar por no ensayar.  
  
-¿Ahora?  
  
-Sí, ahora. Si no lo hacemos, apuesto que lo olvidaremos de nuevo.  
  
-Esta bien......  
  
Remus se levantó, colocando su libro a un lado y mirándolo con timidez. Sirius estaba seguro de que se había ruborizado muchísimo, pues sentía el rostro arder.  
  
-Entonces, um....- mirando el sofá, Remus se aclaró la garganta-. Supongo que necesitaremos nuestros parlamentos, aún cuando no hablamos....quiero decir.....  
  
-Ya los conozco, Moony- desestimó Sirius-. Y no creo que los necesitemos. Bueno, quizás lo que diría Alice. En todo caso, todo lo que tienes que hacer es.......bien, acostarte en el sofá, ya que no tenemos cama, y......dejarme a mi el resto.  
  
Remus asintió, tratando de relajarse mientras sentía mariposas en el estómago.  
  
"Relájate" pensaba, mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se obligaba a relajarse, fingiendo lentamente como si estuviera verdaderamente dormido  
  
***  
  
Sirius se paró frente al sofá, mirando a Remus. Esto era. Si no lo hacía ahora, sabía que se arrepentiría. Lentamente se arrodillo al lado de Remus y lo miró. Lucía tan tranquilo, como si sólo estuviera esperando a que su príncipe lo despertara.  
  
"Tan hermoso...." pensaba. "Es perfecto"  
  
-Entonces , el príncipe, dejándose llevar por su corazón, se inclinó y dio a Aurora el más tierno y amoroso beso, el cuál regresaría a la vida a tan hermosa princesa...- susurró, antes de inclinarse y cerrar los ojos.....y sus labios se unieron.  
  
***  
  
Fue como......una revelación. Sonaba a cliché pero era cierto. No podía creer lo suaves que eran los labios de Sirius. Era tal y como en sus sueños....pétalos de rosa. Sintió su corazón latir alto y rápido y estuvo seguro que Sirius podría oírlo. Lentamente, sintió como Sirius profundizaba el beso, algo que, se suponía, no ocurría en la obra.....y Remus no pudo resistir más, así que empezó a regresar el beso.  
  
Sirius se sintió invadido por la alegría cuando sintió que Remus le respondía. Quería acercarlo a él, probarlo más, tocarlo. Con cuidado, la punta de su lengua lamió el labio inferior de Remus, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Algo que le fue concedido cuando los labios del licántropo se abrieron, permitiendo que la lengua de Sirius entrara. El joven Remus sabía a vainilla y miel, algo que el animago adoraba. Mientras su lengua empezaba a jugar con la de Remus, subió lentamente al sofá, asegurándose de no interrumpir el beso. Se montó a horcajadas sobre su amigo y cuidadosamente cayó sobre él, aún besándolo y llevando gentilmente su mano derecha hasta es rostro del otro chico, acariciando con cuidado sus mejillas y encontrándolas increíblemente suaves. Escuchó como Remus gemía ligeramente en el beso y continuó besándolo amorosamente hasta que tuvieron que alejarse para poder respirar.  
  
Remus mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento; podía sentir la respiración de Sirius en su nuca, enviando pequeños escalofríos a lo largo de su espina. El animago no quería mirar a Remus en caso de que no fuera real, pero las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes. *Tenía* que ser real.  
  
Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos a un tiempo y se miraron uno al otro, ojos azul medianoche mirando fijamente en los ámbar-dorado. No dijeron nada por el momento, ambos ruborizados, hasta que Sirius habló.  
  
-Bien.......supongo que eso fue bueno- comentó.  
  
-Sí...- convino Remus-. Pero.....no creo que tengas que estar sobre mí en la obra  
  
Sirius enrojeció, ante lo cual Remus no pudo evitar lanzar una risita. Entonces Sirius sonrió con picardía.  
  
-¿EN SERIO? Bueno, no creo que debas contestarme el beso durante la obra.  
  
Esta vez fue su turno de reír y el de Remus de enrojecer. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin mirarse, hasta que Sirius finalmente se paró. Remus extrañó inmediatamente su calidez y tembló ligeramente mientras se sentaba.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sirius, todavía temblando. Remus asintió, levantándose pero evitando su mirada.  
  
-Estoy bien.....- contestó, mirando la chimenea como si allí hubiera algo muy interesante-. Yo....supongo que ya está hecho así que......deberíamos ir a dormir.  
  
"No todavía" pensó Sirius, antes de decir:  
  
-¡Está bien!  
  
Remus asintió, murmuró un breve buenas noches, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Miró a Sirius una vez más, antes de subir.  
  
Sirius suspiró y cerró los ojos. Estaba seguro de que Remus lo quería pero se veía tan incómodo...  
  
"Quizás no fue una buena idea.....", pensó. "Quizás yo simplemente debería llevarlo a pasear y hablarle....."  
  
Pero entonces escuchó un ruido. Como si alguien corriera escaleras abajo.  
  
Y entonces vio a Remus reapareciendo en la sala común, mirándolo.....directo a los ojos. Ambos podían ver todo. Ternura, deseo....y sobre todo, amor. El muchacho de cabello negro abrió los brazos y Remus corrió hasta él antes de lanzar sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sirius y besarlo apasionadamente. Sirius le devolvió el beso al instante, abrazándolo apretadamente. Ahora que el chico de sus sueños estaba en sus brazos, no pensaba dejarlo ir.  
  
Durante lo que parecieron horas, compartieron besos más o menos apasionados, pero llenos de amor. Remus corría sus manos sobre el negro cabello de su amigo, amando su suavidad. Parecía de seda. Sirius continuaba sosteniendo a Remus en sus brazos, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana. Luego, sus labios viajaron por su mandíbula y plantó suaves besos antes de seguir hacia su cuello, ganando un gemido de placer del otro chico. Con cuidado besó y mordisqueó la piel donde el cuello se unía al hombro y Remus fue incapaz de evitar que un pequeño gemido escapara de sus labios.  
  
-Sirius...  
  
-Moony...  
  
Sirius regresó a los labios de Remus y lo besó con pasión. Sus manos rozaron su espalda con gentileza, bajando lentamente hasta alcanzar el final de la misma. Remus gimió suavemente y se presionó aún mas contra su amigo, sintiendo como el calor iba en aumento. Continuaron besándose hasta que se apartaron para respirar, mirándose profundamente a los ojos.  
  
-¿Sabes qué?- susurró Sirius, jadeando ligeramente.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No creo que vayamos a dormir mucho esta noche.  
  
Ambos sonrieron antes de volver a besarse por unos minutos. Luego, Remus tomó su mano y condujo a su amor hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios, ambos sonriéndose con adoración.....  
  
Continuará  
  
Amig@s, hasta aquí otro capítulo que esperamos les haya gustado. L@s invitamos a visitar nuestra nueva traducción, It was the Flu y visiten nuestro grupo en estos días pues estamos comenzando a subir un Severus/Harr NC 17, que no podríamos subir por aquí (al día siguiente nos echarían) Besos.  
  
Gala Snape: La verdad es que el trío ha sido muy malvado con Sevie. Esperamos que te haya gustado la "declaración" de ambos. Besos  
  
Jeuny: gracias por leernos. Nos alegra que te este gustando y sobre todo esperamos que siga siendo así. Besos  
  
Azalea: no pasa nada por no escribir lo importante es que sigues la historia y te gusta. Ya han empezado a ensayar para la obra de teatro, esperamos que te hayan gustado los ensayos jejeje. Besitos  
  
Little my: A nosotras también nos parece que Remmie no pega con nadie que no sea Siri. Esperamos que te haya gustado el ensayo "privado" tanto como a nosotras. Besitos  
  
Lara-Eternal-Angiru: Jejeje pasamos los 20 y si supieras....Nos alegra que te este gustando el fict pero no seas mala al pensar que Sev tiene la culpa, Paddy y Prongsy son dos piezas de mucho cuidado y le han hecho muchas maldades. Besitos y nos leemos.  
  
Stephie Black: gracias por leernos. Besitos  
  
Dalloway: ¿crees que ahora que Siri ha besado a Rem le va a dejar escapar? Aunque Snape intentará hablar con Rem no conseguirá nada. Esperamos que este te haya gustado. Beshitos  
  
JULIEBLACK13: Esperamos que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y no te preocupes que llegaremos hasta donde la autora llegue. Besos 


	9. Amor por encima de todo

La bella durmiente  
  
Por Nowle (sophiev3000@yahoo.com)  
  
Traductor: Alima21  
  
CAPÍTULO 9  
  
Calor....delicioso calor. Algo de lo que él verdaderamente gozaba, y a esta hora no estaba viniendo del brillante sol de la mañana.  
  
-Mm...  
  
Cuando abrió sus ojos, la primera cosa que vio fue un suave y bronceado pecho desnudo. Mientras bajaba la mirada, distinguió un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura y la parte baja de un cuerpo cubierto por una manta blanca. Sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente que lo de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño. Levantando la vista, observó la tranquila cara de Sirius. Sus párpados cubrían sus ojos azul medianoche y su respiración era lenta, lo que significaba que todavía estaba dormido. Sonriendo feliz, Remus se arrimó hasta él y sintió a Sirius reforzar su agarre alrededor de su cintura, murmurando suavemente su nombre en su sueño.  
  
-Moony...  
  
La noche anterior había sido dicha pura para el muchacho de pelo color miel. Sirius y él se habían besado durante mucho tiempo antes de regresar a los dormitorios y... Remus cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba.  
  
Flashback  
  
Cuando la pareja llegó a los dormitorios, Sirius iluminó su varita con el hechizo "Lumos" antes de llevar a Remus a su cama y abrir las cortinas.  
  
-Nox -susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama, la luz de la varita desapareciendo. El claro de luna brillaba en la cama y su cara, revelando una mirada cariñosa. Sonriendo, Remus se sentó delante de él y se inclinó, besando sus labios. El beso fue muy tierno y, sin interrumpirlo, Sirius atrajo suavemente a Remus, haciéndolo sentarse en sus muslos, sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de su delgada cintura.  
  
Los besos continuaron por varios minutos, hasta que Sirius lo posó suavemente en la cama mientras subía encima de él.  
  
-Mm, Sirius... -Remus rompió el beso, alcanzando y acariciando la cara del alto muchacho de pelo negro-. Padfoot...  
  
-Moony... - Sirius tomó su mano y la besó, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió otra vez, lo miró, el claro de luna brillaba en la piel de marfil de su amor-. Moony, yo...  
  
No sabía expresarlo, pero su amigo suponía lo que quería.  
  
-Sirius, los hombres lobos se emparejan de por vida...  
  
-Lo sé... Lo he sabido por años - ante su mirada sorprendida, Sirius continuó -Remus, quiero estar contigo...  
  
-Estaremos unidos de por vida... – insistió Remus.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Tienes miedo de que te falle?  
  
-Sí... No... Yo... Oh, Sirius, lo siento, es sólo que... – Remus suspiró, mirando a un lado, antes de mirar detrás él-. ¿Realmente quieres estar conmigo?  
  
-Moony, no estoy aquí sólo por un día o un año. Estoy aquí para siempre – aseguró firmemente-. Mírame, Remus. Sabes que es verdad.  
  
Mirando en sus ojos, Remus pudo ver, gracias a su desarrollada visión, que decía la verdad. Había solamente amor y confianza. Nada de miedo. Sirius quería estar con él. En su interior, el lobo, aún débil, clamaba suavemente con felicidad, sabiendo que finalmente estaría con su compañero.  
  
-Sirius... -Remus puso su mano en los labios de Sirius, trazando suavemente su forma-. Bésame - sonriendo, Sirius besó cada dedo de su mano antes de inclinarse otra vez...  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
No había pensado que lo harían justo en la primera noche. Imaginaba que tendrían que esperar, que quizás Sirius no aceptaría emparejarse con él... pero le había probado que estaba equivocado.  
  
Y de hecho, a Remus no le importaba en absoluto. Sirius le había demostrado que realmente lo amaba, que quería estar con él. Había sido muy cariñoso y tierno, y el dolor se había consumido lentamente dejando al placer asumir el control mientras hacían el amor por horas.  
  
Ahora, el joven hombre lobo miraba con adoración la cara de su compañero, suspirando con satisfacción. En ese momento, Sirius abrió sus ojos azul medianoche, que demostraron verdadera felicidad cuando vio quién estaba en su cama.  
  
-No fue un sueño...- susurró suavemente, sonriendo a Remus.  
  
-No, no lo fue... -replicó, inclinándose y besando a Sirius suavemente-. No más... ¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Supongo que cerca del mediodía...Moony...- Sirius se inclinó y gateó encima de él, reclinándose en su brazo izquierdo mientras su mano derecha acariciaba suavemente la cara del muchacho de pelo color miel-. Tan hermoso...  
  
-Para, Sirius –musitó Remus, riendo nerviosamente-. Deberías decir eso de ti.  
  
-Lo hago cada vez que me miro en un espejo –bromeó-. Pero, es en serio. ERES hermoso, mi encantador novio... mi hermoso compañero...  
  
Ruborizándose ante las palabras "hermoso compañero", Remus sonrió con felicidad antes de tomar la cara de Sirius en sus manos e inclinarse hasta besarle. Inclinándose abajo de modo que la cabeza de Remus pudiera descansar en la almohada, Sirius lo besó tiernamente y no pudo evitar frotar suavemente su cuerpo desnudo contra Remus. Ambos gemían quedamente en la boca del otro cuando...  
  
-¡Por favor, no otra vez!  
  
-¡Fue bastante difícil ayer por la noche!  
  
Los amantes dejaron de besarse, confundidos, antes de que Sirius abriera las cortinas y viera a James y Peter sentados en sus camas, luciendo como si no hubieran dormido en toda la noche.  
  
-¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius, inconsciente de su posición con Moony.  
  
-Peter y yo no dormimos nada anoche... – señaló James con cara cansada e irritada-. Me alegra que por fin estéis juntos, ¡pero por favor! Cuando estéis follando, ¡no os olvidéis de poner un hechizo silenciador!  
  
-Lo hicisteis por horas, e incluso cuando acabasteis, no fui capaz dormir – agregó Peter, sosteniendo su cabeza-. Mi pobre cabeza y oídos...  
  
-Y por favor, no necesito verte joder el cerebro de Remus, Padfoot –dijo James, inclinando la cabeza hacia ellos. La pareja se ruborizó brillantemente y Sirius cerró las cortinas, maldiciendo en voz baja.  
  
-Tienen razón, Paddy – murmuró Remus-. Debimos haber pensado de ellos.  
  
-Sí, pero cuando tengo al muchacho más hermoso en mis brazos, no puedo realmente pensar en otra cosa – contestó Sirius, sonriéndole.  
  
-Por favor, se serio.  
  
-Soy Sirius.  
  
-¡Paddy!  
  
-Moony... -Sirius lo besó otra vez y lo acarició suavemente, haciendo a Remus gemir quedamente.  
  
-¡POR FAVOR!  
  
-¡PONER UN HECHIZO SILENCIADOR, CACHORROS ARDIENTES!  
  
***  
  
-... Quiero dormir...  
  
-Yo también...  
  
-Tengo hambre.  
  
-Yo también.  
  
-Tengo sed.  
  
-Yo también.  
  
-Quiero desnudar a Snivellus.  
  
-Yo tam..... ¡SIRIUS!  
  
Sirius no pudo evitar reír mientras que James y Peter le miraban con furia, y Remus reía nerviosamente. El grupo ahora caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. James y Peter lucían rostros cansados mientras que Sirius sonreía radiante. Remus sólo tenía su habitual rostro alegre.  
  
-¡Vamos! Dejad de ser estúpidos, descansaréis esta tarde – los molestó Sirius.  
  
-Sólo espero que no hagáis nada – señaló Peter-, pero si lo hacéis, por favor no olvidéis.....  
  
-El hechizo silenciador –acabó Remus-. No te preocupes por eso, Peter.  
  
-Er... –Peter se detuvo, mirando delante de él-. Creo que hay algo más por lo que necesitamos preocuparnos...  
  
Los otros tres Merodeadores miraron y vieron a Lucius Malfoy, con Crabbe y Goyle a sus lados, caminando hacia ellos. Por instinto, Sirius se estiró para tocar el brazo de Remus de una manera protectora, pero el joven caminó, parándose delante de sus amigos.  
  
-Lupin... -dijo Malfoy, mirándole con odio-. Eres afortunado de que Potter, Black y Pettigrew estén aquí para proteger tu lastimoso culo.  
  
-No necesito ser protegido todo el tiempo, Lucius. A diferencia de ti – declaró Remus, asintiendo hacia los otros dos Slytherins-. Sé como protegerme, y por favor, déjame.  
  
-¿Y qué si no? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –gruñó Lucius, antes de asentir hacia Sirius-. ¿Retroceder corriendo y gritando a los brazos de tu caballero?  
  
-No deseo pelear, Lucius – manifestó Remus-. Así que, por favor, sólo déjame.  
  
-Por supuesto que no deseas pelear. Estarás demasiado dolorido después de dejar a Black jugar contigo. El trío rió y James puso su mano en el brazo de Sirius, urgiéndolo silenciosamente a que se calmara, mientras el muchacho de pelo negro parecía a punto de cometer un asesinato.  
  
-No, no deseo pelear porque no quiero hacerte daño – puntualizó Remus, impasible-. Y ahora, déjame antes de que pierda la paciencia.  
  
-Hay algo más que vas a perder Lupin -Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle sacaron sus varitas pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar Remus ya atacaba.  
  
-¡Experliamus! - sus varitas volaron fuera de sus manos-. ¡Petrificus Totalus!  
  
Los tres Slytherins quedaron instantáneamente petrificados antes de caer al suelo como piedras. Remus puso su varita en su bolsillo trasero, luciendo satisfecho, mientras los otros tres Merodeadores le animaban.  
  
-¡Buen trabajo, Remus!  
  
-¡Ése es mi Moony!  
  
-Bien hecho, Remus.  
  
-¡LUPIN!  
  
Al mirar hacia atrás, los cuatro Gryffindors observaron a su Profesor de Pociones caminar a ellos.  
  
-Oh mierda... –musitó Sirius, mientras el adulto caminaba hacia ellos y se paraba delante de Remus.  
  
-¡¿Puede explicar lo que piensa que está haciendo?! –preguntó colérico-. ¿Está atacando a unos estudiantes y delante de los ojos de un profesor? Va a costarle muy caro.  
  
-¡Señor! – protestó Sirius-. ¡Solo se defendió! ¡Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle iban a atacarlo!  
  
-Black, ¡cállate! –ordenó Hellon, antes de dar vuelta hacia los aterrorizados Slytherins y señalarlos con su varita-. Finite Incantatem.  
  
Los Slytherins se incorporaron del suelo, luciendo levemente confundidos, antes de levantar la vista hacia su profesor.  
  
-Pueden irse, señor Malfoy, señor Crabbe y señor Goyle –dijo-. Me ocuparé de su agresor.  
  
-¡¿Agresor?! ¡Señor, ellos comenzaron! –gritó Sirius.  
  
-Por vez última, Black, ¡cállese! – ordenó Hellon antes de darse vuelta hacia Remus-. Sígame, Lupin.  
  
Hellon caminó por los pasillos y Remus miro a los Merodeadores con una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguirlo. Los Slytherins miraron a los otros Merodeadores con una sonrisa mientras tomaban sus varitas y las ponían en sus bolsillos.  
  
-Le está bien empleado – comentó Malfoy-. Eso le enseñará a no atacar a otro estudiante. Y vosotros... Black, Potter, Pettigrew, mejor cuidad vuestras espaldas, porque no he olvidado lo que me hicieron la semana pasada.  
  
Con eso, se fue con Crabbe y Goyle a sus lados. Sirius quiso golpearlos pero James y Peter lo aferraban con firmeza por los brazos.  
  
-¡¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA, MALFOY!!! -gritó airadamente antes de dar la vuelta hacia James y Peter-. Maldito Hellick... mejor que no lastime a Moony o si no...  
  
-Cálmate, Sirius –dijo James-.No lo vale.  
  
-¡Lo vale, James! Es de mi novio de quien estamos hablando.  
  
-No te preocupes, solo saldrá con una detención – lo tranquilizó Peter, mientras miraban el pasillo por el que habían desaparecido Remus y Hellon.  
  
***  
  
-¡¿Él QUÉ?!  
  
-...me dijo que tengo detención la noche del martes.  
  
-¡Pero Remus! ¡Tenemos ensayo! ¡No puedes faltar!  
  
Remus se había reunido con sus amigos en el almuerzo y les había contado que Hellon le había dado la detención justo el día del ensayo.  
  
-Eso es lo que le dije, pero no quiso escuchar.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Sirius-. ¡Justo cuando probablemente estaré allí, tú no estarás!  
  
-Y además es nuestro último ensayo...- agregó James.  
  
-¿Qué? – gritó Sirius-. ¡Pero pensé que teníamos otra semana!  
  
-No, McGonagall advirtió que sería el último ensayo – informó Remus-. La representación será más pronto de lo previsto. Oí que los Slytherins habían concluido con sus ensayo. Y los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuffs están listos también. Así que McGonagall quiere que terminemos el martes.  
  
-Estúpidas serpientes... –se quejó Sirius-. Bien, ¡no tendrán la mejor actuación! ¡Seremos los mejores actores, os lo estoy diciendo!  
  
-No lo dudo – murmuró Remus, suspirando-. McGonagall va a matarme...  
  
-¡Oh, vamos Moony! ¡Estuviste allí en los ensayos anteriores, no dirá nada!  
  
-Lo hará...Vamos, es la última noche que tenemos y soy un prefecto. Ella no lo aceptará.  
  
-Oh, no importa tanto – comentó James-. Quiero decir, está satisfecha con lo que has hecho hasta ahora, así que estará bien.  
  
-¿De veras? – preguntó Sirius, lanzando una risita-. ¿Haces una gran bella durmiente?  
  
-¡Yup! Y más vale que seas un gran príncipe.  
  
-¡Por supuesto, lo seré!  
  
-No lo dudo – concedió Remus con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a comer-. Sólo no intentes joder el ensayo.  
  
-Oh, estoy seguro que prefiere joder algo más... o mejor dicho, alguien más -Sirius dio un manotazo a la cabeza de James en tanto Peter lanzaba una carcajada y Remus se ruborizaba profundamente-. ¡Vamos! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando!  
  
***  
  
-Sirius, ¿adónde vamos?  
  
-Donde podamos estar solos.  
  
Justo después de almuerzo, Sirius arrastró a Remus por los pasillos hasta que finalmente alcanzaron un lugar específico... la Torre de Astronomía. Subieron las escaleras y alcanzaron un cuarto vacío. Había solo una ventana abierta, una vieja manta que parecía cremosa y un escritorio de madera oxidado.  
  
Sirius cerró la puerta detrás de él y sonrió en Remus.  
  
-Solos -dijo antes de tomar al muchacho más pequeño en sus brazos y besarlo. Suspirando alegremente, Remus puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, besándole cariñosamente.  
  
-Mmm... -rompió el beso, sonriendo a Sirius-. ¿Sabes donde estamos?  
  
-Bien, sí, la Torre de la Astronomía –contestó Sirius con una ceja levantada. Remus sacudió la cabeza y la dejó reclinarse contra el hombro de su novio.  
  
-Sí... pero antes de anoche, entraba a veces en este sitio... a pensar sobre mi vida, de cuan preocupado estaba por mis sentimientos de amor hacia ti... cosas como esas.  
  
-Oh... pero eso ya terminó- Sirius le besó el cuello cariñosamente, acunándolo suavemente-. Estás aquí conmigo.  
  
-Lo sé...  
  
Hubo un cómodo silencio, mientras ambos muchachos gozaban uno en brazos del otro, hasta que Sirius habló otra vez.  
  
-No puedo esperar a la representación... –dijo-. Para que todos sepan sobre nosotros.  
  
Remus se tensó levemente y lo miro.  
  
-¿Realmente quieres que todos sepan sobre nosotros? -preguntó -. ¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Por supuesto que lo estoy - afirmó, mirando a los ojos ámbar-dorados-. Moony, no me preocupa el qué dirán, yo no me avergüenzo de a quién amo.  
  
-Tampoco yo... -dijo Remus con una sonrisa feliz-. Y... ¿realmente me besarás, la próxima semana?  
  
-Puedo hacerlo ya mismo- con eso, lo besó otra vez, masajeando suavemente la parte más baja de su espalda. Entonces se detuvo, a pesar de las pequeñas protestas de Remus, y le besó el cuello, acercándose hasta su oído.  
  
-Te amo tanto, Moony... -susurró.  
  
Temblando levemente, recordando que Sirius había dicho las mismas palabras la noche anterior antes de que hicieran el amor, Remus tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó una vez más, presionando su cuerpo contra el del muchacho más alto.  
  
James y Peter no volvieron a ver a sus amigos hasta cena... y se alegraron por ello, pues podrían dormir en paz.  
  
***  
  
-¡Quiero que TODOS estén listos! Esta es vuestra última oportunidad de ensayar.  
  
Noche del martes. Era la hora del último ensayo. Incluso los de quinto año estaban allí, ya que McGonagall les había pedido que representaran las pequeñas partes de la historia. Estaba contenta de que Sirius estuviera finalmente presente, pero también muy decepcionada cuando se enteró, el día anterior, que Remus había obtenido una detención. Intentó hablar con Hellon sobre ello, pero el Jefe de Slytherin se negó a escuchar.  
  
-Ahora, señor Black, será mejor que lo demuestre -había dicho en cuanto lo vio.  
  
-Seguro, Profesora. Ya lo demostré con Remus -había contestado con una mueca, ganando un manotazo en la cabeza de James y una mirada confundida de McGonagall. Entonces, ella despejó su garganta mientras que explicaba a sus estudiantes lo qué iban a hacer.  
  
-Ahora, quiero al príncipe y al hada malvada – ordenó-. Prepárense para la escena de la lucha.  
  
Sirius y James se levantaron y caminaron hasta el centro del cuarto.  
  
-Ahora, comen......  
  
-Señora, ¿no tenemos vestuario? –preguntó Sirius.  
  
-No, solo los tendréis para la representación. Ahora, comen.....  
  
-¿Pero cómo se supone que voy a luchar con James si no tengo una espada?  
  
-Solo al actuar tendrás una. Ahora, comen.....  
  
-No es como si tuvieras que matarme de verdad, Sirius – explicó James con una mueca malvada-. Hehe, apuesto que ni siquiera tendrías éxito.  
  
-¿Quieres apostar, Potter? – se burló Sirius con una mueca semejante-. No tendrías oportunidad contra un príncipe.  
  
-Black, Potter- McGonagall estaba comenzando a molestarse, pero ellos no prestaron ninguna atención.  
  
-Veremos entonces... - comentó James antes de despejar su garganta y hablar en un tono oscuro-. ¿Así que piensas que eres lo bastante bueno para derrotarme? ¡Sé manejar un humano asqueroso como tú!  
  
-¡Te derrotaré, bruja malvada! –contestó Sirius con una voz dramática, señalándole-. ¡Vas a unirte con tus pequeños demonios en el infierno!  
  
-¡Black, Potter!  
  
-¡No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí! ¡Te reunirás con todos los tontos que se atrevieron a desafiarme!  
  
-¡Pronto, este reino estará liberado de tus malvadas manos!  
  
-¡¡PAREN!!  
  
Pero entonces, Sirius literalmente se abalanzó sobre James y los dos lucharon en el suelo, ante los ojos de todos. McGonagall suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, mientras que los otros alumnos de sexto y quinto año los miraban, sin saber si tenían que gritar o reír por lo que veían.  
  
-Bien... saben sus líneas... concedió Alicia al lado de McGonagall, quien miraba la ridícula pelea-. Pero en cuanto a la manera de actuar...  
  
-Dolor de cabeza... -susurró la Profesora de Transformaciones mientras miraba a Sirius y James, que ahora intentaban demostrar quién podría hacer mejores cosquillas. "¿Cómo me metí en este lío?"  
  
***  
  
Mientras trabajaba en una poción durante la detención, Remus pensaba en el ensayo. Era el último y no podría estar allí; ahora lamentaba lo que había hecho a Malfoy y a sus dos "guardaespaldas". Si simplemente los hubiera ignorado, estaría allí, ensayando con Sirius, James y Peter.  
  
"Y Mcgonagall quería que yo y Sirius ensayáramos la escena del beso con todos"... pensó. "Bien, creo que lo verán todos la próxima semana"  
  
Sonriendo suavemente, se ruborizó levemente mientras recordaba cómo la escena los había unido a Sirius y a él. Que tierno y apasionado había sido. Que romántico y cariñoso había sido Sirius. Que....  
  
¡BOOM!  
  
Que fácilmente podía estropear su poción.  
  
-¡Lupin! -Hellon miro con odio a Remus, señalando el destrozo causado por la poción-. ¡Es realmente uno los PEORES estudiantes que he tenido alguna vez! ¡Ahora limpie y empiece de nuevo!  
  
-Sí, profesor, lo siento -Remus suspiró mientras agitaba su varita y recomenzaba la poción. No podría esperar hasta la representación. Por lo menos, demostraría que si no era talentoso en pociones, aún podía actuar...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno amiguit@s aquí tiene el capítulo de esta semana. Gracias por leer y por los reviews. Besos  
  
JULIEBLACK13: muchas gracias por tus palabras, siempre intentamos actualizar los viernes pero a veces no podemos con todo. Besos  
  
Gala Snape: Sirius fue muy listo al planearlo pero al final fue Remus el que se abalanzo a sus brazos, pero para ir a la cama si se ando espabilado, ¿no crees? Besos  
  
Maggie: pues la verdad es que ya era hora de que se dijeran, incluso han acabado corriendo más para lo otro. Llevas razón, Peter en este fict es buen amigo. Besos  
  
Ni€a: hasta donde hemos leído que es lo último que lleva escrito la autora (cap 11) Snape no hace nada pero a partir de ahí no se sabe. Besos  
  
Azalea: aún Lily y James no estarán juntos, quizás si lo escribe la autora en futuros capítulos...Peter aquí es bueno, aú no esla rata traidora. Besos  
  
E.Naomi Yano: Nos alegra que te guste. Besos  
  
Stephie Black: gracias, nos alegra que te guste. Besos  
  
......: hola!! Ha mejorado todo mucho. Nos alegra que te guste. Besos  
  
Fafa yaoi: gracias a ti por leer, de momento la autora no ha escrito nada lemmon pero si que se entiende que tiene sexo. Besos  
  
Dalloway: jeje, costó pero lo han conseguido. Remus a pesar que es muy bueno tiene mucho carácter y no deja que toque a su Siri. La obra empieza en el capítulo próximo así que ya queda poquito. Besos 


	10. La obra, parte 1

La bella durmiente  
  
Por Nowle (sophiev3000yahoo.com)  
  
Traductor: Alima21  
  
CAPÍTULO 10  
  
-Mañana, mañana... eso es...¡¡MAÑANA!! ¡¡¡¡La representación!!!!  
  
-James, ¿puedes callarte?  
  
-¿Callarme? ¿Que quieres decir?  
  
-... Eres desesperante...  
  
-No, ¡soy James Potter! ¡El mejor cantante de Gryffindor!  
  
-Seguroooooo...  
  
4to Junio. 9:00 P.M. Día previo a la representación.  
  
Los profesores estaban preparando el Gran Comedor para las diferentes actuaciones. Los prefectos de cada casa y algunos otros estudiantes estaban también allí, preparando el escenario para el día siguiente. James, Sirius y Peter propusieron ayudar también, ante el gran temor de Remus y Lily.  
  
-¡Solo intentar no romper nada!- había advertido Lily-. O cualquier otra...  
  
-No te preocupes, Evans, ¡todo estará bien!- había replicado James con una enorme sonrisa... una sonrisa no muy tranquilizante.  
  
Ahora, Remus estaba pidiendo a James que bajara del escenario y parara de cantar en voz alta... especialmente porque su amigo no sabía cantar.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Soy un gran cantante!  
  
-Siiii... he oído maneras mejores que la tuya, Potter- dijo Lily, acercándose-. Y con tu comportamiento en cada ensayo... realmente me pregunto si ganaremos la competencia contra Slytherin.  
  
-¡No te preocupes, señorita Evans!- dijo James, saltando del escenario delante de los dos prefectos de Gryffindor. -¡Seremos los mejores! Tengo un talento secreto como actor  
  
-¡Verdad! El talento para ser el mejor actor para hacer reír - Sirius entró en la escena con una sonrisa.- Pero aspiras para el resto.  
  
-¿Yo aspiro?- repitió James, luciendo ofendido-. ¡Si hay alguien que aspira aquí, eres tú! Y no estoy hablando de actuar.  
  
El alto muchacho de pelo negro saltó del escenario y comenzó a abalanzarse detrás de él, queriendo estrangularlo. Remus se ruborizó y bajo la mirada, mientras que Lily pareció confundida por un momento, antes de darse cuenta de lo que quería decir James.  
  
-¡Eso fue MUY bajo, Potter!- exclamó un tanto airada, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Remus le había dicho que Sirius y él eran pareja y a ella le había parecido encantador.  
  
-¡Di eso a Sirius!- rió James y corrió en el escenario, gritando-. ¡Asesinato! ¡Asesinato!  
  
-¡POTTER! BLACK!  
  
La voz de McGonagall paró a los dos muchachos corredores. Ella lucía furiosa.  
  
-¡Aunque acepté que los dos nos ayudaran, NUNCA dije que podríais correr alrededor como niños! ¡Ahora comportaos antes de que tome puntos de Gryffindor!  
  
-Lo siento, profesora- murmuró el dúo mientras Lily y Remus lanzaban una risita en voz baja..  
  
-Estos dos son imposibles- comentó Lily.  
  
-Sí... pero así son ellos- murmuró el muchacho de pelo color miel con cara levemente soñadora mientras miraba a Sirius. Lily lo miró y sonrió.  
  
-Lo tienes mal, ¿uh? Y yo pensaba que James no era serio...  
  
-Er, bien lo era...- Remus se ruborizó un poco, mirándola-. Sospecho que hizo algo para unirnos a Sirius y a mí. Siempre tiene esa mirada orgullosa cuando nos ve juntos...  
  
-Bien, ¿cuándo no parece orgulloso de si mismo?- preguntó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Remus se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza.  
  
-Deberías darle algo de crédito- Liry no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirando a James y Sirius que intentaban acuñarse debajo de los ojos de McGonagall.  
  
-Bueno, se tranquilizó un poco este año y los ayudó a ti y a Sirius a estar juntos, pero...aún necesita probarse. Como en la representación.  
  
-Tengo la sensación de que lo hará...  
  
-¡Maldición, qué día! ¡Estoy cansado!  
  
-Yo también...mi espalda me duele...  
  
-¡Déjame darte un masaje, Moony!  
  
-Padfoot, no será necesario -  
  
-¡Sí, lo es!  
  
Sirius lo arrastró a su cama y lo hizo colocarse sobre su vientre, sin hacer caso de la mirada que su novio le daba. Era alrededor de medianoche y los merodeadores habían vuelto a los dormitorios para dormir. Peter cayó rendido en el momento que su cabeza golpeó su almohada, mientras que James se sentó en su propia cama.  
  
-¡Divertios, vosotros dos!- dijo, guiñando un ojo mientras Remus se quitaba su camisa de dormir y Sirius comenzaba a darle masajes en la espalda-. ¡Pero no os agotéis! ¡Recordad que necesitaréis vuestra fuerza mañana! ¡Y recordad el hechizo silenciador!  
  
-Sí, sí, buenas noches, Prongs- dijo Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco, antes de cerrar las cortinas-. Estúpido.  
  
Entonces, puso sus manos debajo de los hombros de Remus y presionó suavemente sus pulgares antes de moverlos con sus dedos en sincronización. Remus gimió suavemente, relajándose mientras que Sirius daba masajes suavemente a cada palmo de su espalda.  
  
-Se siente tan bien, Siri...  
  
-Me alegra que te guste...- sonrió Sirius mientras Remus gemía suavemente con placer. No podía evitar sentirse excitado por los dulces sonidos que su amante estaba haciendo y esperaba poder tener 'cierta diversión' cuando acabara el masaje.  
  
"¡Y mañana, seremos la mejor pareja que se haya visto!" pensó feliz. Después de un largo momento, detuvo sus movimientos e inclinándose, susurró en el oído de Remus:  
  
-Mooony...- ronroneó-. Bebé... ¿sabes cómo me haces sentir?  
  
Pero en respuesta, sólo consiguió un ronquido muy suave. Sirius pareció confundido y gimió mentalmente pues se dio cuenta que Remus había caído dormido.  
  
"Maldita sea... Creo que solo seremos mi mano y yo..."  
  
Cuando Remus despertó, la primera cosa que sintió fueron unos besos de mariposa en su cara y cuello. Suspirando feliz, abrió los ojos y miro lleno de adoración a Sirius que seguía besándole.  
  
-Bueno días, Sirius- dijo suavemente. El mago de pelo negro sonrió, y se inclinó hacia abajo, besándose suavemente los labios.  
  
-Buenos días, bella durmiente-. musitó suavemente mientras seguía dando a Remus tiernos besos. Los besos llegaron a ser más cariñosos y Sirius supo que podría tener algunos momentos tiernos con Remus...  
  
-¡¡DESPERTAR TODOS!!  
  
Hasta que un hiperactivo James Potter saltó a través de las cortinas, derecho a la cama de Sirius. Remus y Sirius saltaron aterrorizados y le miraron ferozmente cuando lo vieron.  
  
-¡¡JAMES!!  
  
-¡Maldita sea, Prongs!- dijo Sirius-. ¡No hagas eso!  
  
-¡¡Hoy es la representación!!- exclamó el aludido, sin hacer caso de sus miradas enojadas-. ¡¡Hoy es el día!! ¡¡Vamos!! ¡Arriba los dos!! ¡¡Sirius, ya podréis joder más tarde!!  
  
Entonces dejó la cama, corriendo por el cuarto y despertando también a Peter.  
  
-¡ES HACER EL AMOR!- gritó Sirius, incorporándose y suspirando enojado-. Mierda, ¡qué hijo de puta!  
  
-Oh, Sirius, no seas así-. Remus se incorporó también y lo abrazó suavemente, mientras escuchaban a Peter gritando. Su pequeño amigo había sido despertado.  
  
-Bien, nuestro romántico despertar se esfumó- se quejó Sirius, mientras oía a James correr por los dormitorios y el cerrar de golpe de la puerta del cuarto de baño detrás de él-. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué bebió?!  
  
-No sé, pero está muy... saltarín- Remus abrió las cortinas, bostezando y agitó la mano a Peter que hizo lo mismo-. Buenos días, Peter.  
  
-Buenos día, amigos...- Peter rascó su cabeza-. ¿Qué está mal con James? ¿Comió demasiada azúcar ayer por la noche?  
  
-No lo sé pero...-Sirius sonrió diabólicamente-. Hey, Peter. Di a James que Remus y yo nos quedamos dormidos otra vez, ¿bien?  
  
Con eso, cerró las cortinas. Peter parpadeó con confusión.  
  
-Uh, seguro...- El muchacho de pelo pardo quería saber lo que Sirius tenía en mente, pero decidió no averiguar.  
  
-¡Va a ser un gran día!- James dejó el cuarto de baño media hora más tarde, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura-. Hey Wormtail, ¿Qué están haciendo Padfoot y Moony?  
  
-Están durmiendo- contestó Peter, preguntándose lo que iban a hacer.  
  
-Maldita sea, ¡tienen que despertar!- James caminó a la cama y abrió las cortinas precipitadamente-. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Peter casi saltó de su piel mientras James gritaba y cerraba las cortinas, con la cara tan roja como un tomate. Después de algunos momentos, vio salir la cabeza de Sirius rojo y sudoroso.  
  
-Hehe, ¡Vaya, Prongs!- dijo con una mueca mientras la cabeza de Remus aparecía al lado de él, luciendo igualmente rojo y sudoroso-. Ahora, ¿te importaría si acabamos con cierto asunto?  
  
Con eso, cerraron las cortinas y James siguió parado allí, con la cara roja. Peter tomó sus ropas y entró rápidamente en el cuarto de baño.  
  
La curiosidad no era siempre una buena cosa.  
  
5to Junio, 9:00 P.M..  
  
El día fue algo tranquilo, pero los estudiantes no lo estaban. Durante todo el día, hablaron solamente de la obra, con las diversas representaciones de Gryffindor y Slytherin, el canto de Ravenclaw y la música de Hufflepuff.  
  
El gran pasillo había sido cambiado. La mesa de los profesores fue quitada y, en el extremo del cuarto, había un escenario gigante. Las gigantescas cortinas rojas ocultaban todo lo que estaba detrás. Las mesas habían sido sacadas y ahora había solamente sillas y bancos para que los estudiantes y los profesores se sentaran.  
  
En ese momento, los estudiantes de cada casa se sentaban en el Gran Comedor, hablando excitadamente. Después de un momento, la luz bajo y el silencio se propagó en el recinto. Dumbledore caminó por el escenario, deteniéndose delante de las cortinas rojas mientras la luz, que venía del falso cielo nocturno, adornaba el techo del Gran Comedor, iluminándolo.  
  
Todos en el cuarto aplaudieron y Dumbledore esperó que el ruido cesara antes de hablar.  
  
-Mis queridos estudiantes y profesores, les doy la bienvenida a las representaciones de este final del año- declaró-. Como saben, nuestras cuatro casas actuaran para nosotros esta noche y ganarán la recompensa según su talento. Para la primera demostración, aquí está la obra de la casa de Slytherin, llamada Merano'.  
  
Hubo aplausos corteses de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y aclamaciones de Slytherins mientras Dumbledore salía de la plataforma, al tiempo que las cortinas se abrían lentamente...  
  
Mientras tanto, los otros actores, cantantes y músicos se preparaban en sus propias salas comunes.  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor, había solo algunos actores listos.  
  
-¡Todos, prepárense! En una hora más o menos será nuestro turno- llamó McGonagall, que estaba parada en el cuarto común.  
  
-¡¡¡Aaah!!! ¡No sé si puedo hacerlo!  
  
Peter estaba claramente MUY nervioso. Estaba sentado en una butaca, luciendo un poco pálido. Al ser una de las hadas buenas, lo vistieron en un vestido blanco, con falsas alas transparentes en la espalda. Tenía guantes blancos hasta los codos, zapatos blancos, un sombrero blanco en punta, que brillaba en la luz, y una varita que fue retornada a blanca por la magia.  
  
-Estarás bien, Peter, deja de preocuparte tanto.  
  
Peter casi saltó y miro detrás de él.  
  
Allí estaba James parado. Vestía una oscura capa muy larga, que estaba rasgada en algunos lugares. La tela ocultaba sus manos y cubría todo su cuerpo excepto su cara. Usaba en su cabeza un velo oscuro, que cubría su desordenado pelo negro.  
  
-Wow, luces bien, James- dijo Peter con una sonrisa, su nerviosismo olvidado temporalmente- Por lo menos, pareces menos chica que yo.  
  
-Chica o no, luces bien- lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa-. No te preocupes demasiado por la obra. Sólo respira lentamente y confía en ti, ¿bien?  
  
Peter asintió y tomó aire, frunciendo el ceño con determinación.  
  
-¡Lo haré!  
  
-¡Ese es el espíritu!- dijo James, sonriendo-. Sirius todavía se está preparando.  
  
-Hola, amigos- dando la vuelta, James sonrió mientras vio entrar a Frank en la sala común. Estaba vestido en unas bonitas ropas rojas y doradas, con un grueso y largo velo rojo rodeado por piel blanca. También usaba una corona de oro con un rubí falso y piedras ámbar.  
  
-Hola, Frank- saludó James con una sonrisa-. De veras que luces bien.  
  
-Lo sé- replicó Frank, riendo- Tú también luces bien. Ten cuidado de no tropezarte, ¿bien? Su tela es un poco larga.  
  
-No te preocupes de eso- dijo James, riendo-. No me caeré, no soy torpe.  
  
-Pero lo puedes ser a veces.  
  
Algunas muchachas jadearon y suspiraron soñadoramente mientras miraban a un nuevo recién llegado . Mirando detrás de ellos, Peter, James y Frank vieron a Sirius venir de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los chicos.  
  
Estaba vestido con pantalones plateados con una correa plateada y zapatos blancos. Tenía una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul marino con los botones plateados, la tela emparejaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Un largo velo azul marino que colgaba de sus hombros y casi alcanzaba el suelo. Tenía guantes blancos y en su correa estaba colgando la fina caja negra de la espada plateada que colgaba brillando bajo la luz. Su corto pelo negro estaba peinado perfectamente, como era habitual, y sonreía con sus perfectos dientes blancos... Un perfecto príncipe encantado.  
  
-¡¡Wow, Sirius!!- exclamó Peter, luciendo impresionado-. ¡¡Te ves genial! ¡Extraordinario!  
  
-¡Si!- concordó James, sonriendo-. ¡Remus se derretirá en tu vista!  
  
-¿Porqué dices eso?- preguntó Frank, luciendo confundido. Sirius miraba como si quisiera matar a James, que continuó rápidamente.  
  
-Era una manera de hablar, ¡porque Remus está interpretando a la bella durmiente!  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto!- Frank rió-. ¡Me olvidé de eso! Me pregunto si Lily y Alicia todavía le están ayudando a prepararse...  
  
-Todavía estaban en el cuarto de baño cuando acabé de disfrazarme- dijo Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia James, mientras caminaba y se sentaba en el sofá-. Todavía tenemos tiempo, pero mejor si se apresuran.  
  
-¿Pero por qué Remus necesita ayuda?- preguntó Peter-. No necesité ayuda para vestirme.  
  
-No lo se, pero sólo esperemos- dijo Frank-. Confiar en mi, no quiero molestar a las chicas cuando están ocupadas.  
  
Y tanto que esperaron. Y esperaron. Hasta...  
  
-¡Aquí estamos!  
  
Mirando las escaleras de los muchachos, Lily apareció primero, seguida por Alicia, que usaba su uniforme de Gryffindor. Lily estaba vestida en un hermoso vestido dorado, con un gran pañuelo dorado alrededor de su cintura. Tenía zapatos dorados con talones planos, y su pelo rojo estaba levemente ondulado. También usaba una fina corona de oro con un rubí falso. Se veía muy bonita.  
  
-Merlín...- James no podía quitar sus ojos de la muchacha de pelo rojo y Sirius tuvo que codearlo en las costillas para traerlo de su tierra de sueños.  
  
-Estás babeando, compañero- dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. James la miro con rabia antes de mirar de regreso a las escaleras. Lily y Alicia levantaron la vista a las escaleras.  
  
-¡Vamos, Remus!- lo animó Alicia.  
  
-¡Un segundo!- oyeron los muchachos-. No es fácil con este vestido.  
  
Finalmente, Remus apareció y las mandíbulas de los tres muchachos cayeron de la impresión.  
  
Estaba vestido en un ancho vestido dorado con un suave velo blanco alrededor de su cintura. El vestido ocultaba sus pies y cubría sus brazos encima de sus muñecas y usaba guantes blancos hechos con seda. Alrededor de su cuello estaba un lindo collar dorado con un colgante de un león con los ojos de rubíes. Su pelo era más grueso que generalmente y suelto, no atado en una coleta. Pasaba su hombro y usaba una corona hecha de hojas de oro que lo emparejaban perfectamente.  
  
Una princesa muy hermosa.  
  
-Wow... Remus...- sonrió Peter-. ¡Estás genial! ¿Verdad, amigos?  
  
Él miraba a James y Sirius y parecía confundido, mientras que ellos todavía miraban a Remus, que parecía un poco incómodo debajo de sus miradas fijas.  
  
-¡Hey!- Lily chasqueó los dedos delante de los ojos de Sirius y de James, haciéndolos parpadear.  
  
-¿Uh?  
  
-¿Qué?"  
  
-¿Qué está mal?  
  
-¿Qué es eso?  
  
Lily suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, mientras que Frank, Alicia y Peter rieron.  
  
-¿Ves Remus?- dijo Alicia, riendo-. ¡Haces una princesa MUY convincente!  
  
Remus sonrió, ruborizándose un poco, y vio a Mcgonagall caminar hacia ellos.  
  
-¡Muy bien!- dijo ella, mirándolos.- ¡No podrían conseguir mejores ropas! Ahora, prepárense, pronto será nuestro turno.  
  
Mientras esperaban que llegaran los últimos alumnos de sexto y quinto, Sirius sonrió, caminando hacia su novio.  
  
-Va a ser perfecto, amor- le susurró antes de tomar su mano y besarla suavemente-.Mi princesa.  
  
-¡Sirius! ¡La representación no comenzó!- dijo James en alta voz, haciendo a todos reír en la sala común.  
  
-¡Hey, no puedes culparlo!- dijo un compañero de sexto año-. ¡Lupin hace una hermosa princesa!  
  
-¡Y es MI princesa!- dijo Sirius , con una mueca. Los otros apenas sonrieron o rieron, ignorando cuán serio era su 'príncipe'...  
  
Al fin, todos los Gryffindors estaban tras bastidores, esperando su turno. McGonagall les estaba dando las instrucciones finales.  
  
-Recuerden el hechizo 'Sonorus', funcionará cada vez que entren en el escenario. Y el hechizo 'Quietus' cada vez que vayan tras bastidores. Quiero que todos se comporten y hagan su mejor esfuerzo, no importa qué.  
  
Los estudiantes asintieron y hablaron casi para si mismos, luciendo más o menos nerviosos.  
  
-Bueno, es mejor que vayamos al otro lado del escenario- sugirió Remus-. Buena suerte a todos.  
  
-También para ti- dijeron James y Peter.  
  
-También para ti, gatito sexy- susurró Sirius con un guiño. Remus sólo sonrió mientras se marchaba.  
  
-Estoy tan nervioso- musitó Peter, aferrando su varita de hada  
  
-Relájate y respira lentamente....  
  
Después de unos momentos, el coro de Ravenclaw terminó su ejecución y el Gran Comedor aplaudió a los alumnos mientras se cerraban las cortinas. Dumbledore caminó dentro del escenario, enfrentándose a los estudiantes.  
  
-Maravillosos cantantes, ¡Buen trabajo para los Ravenclaws! Ahora, estudiantes, les presento la última actuación de la noche. Los Gryffindors van a representar una historia muggle famosa. Aquí los dejo con 'La Bella Durmiente'  
  
-Esto es......buena suerte a todos- deseó Lily antes de caminar hacia el escenario con Frank.  
  
Los Slytherin permanecieron en silencio, pero los estudiantes de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw los aclamaron estruendosamente mientras Dumbledore salía del escenario y las cortinas se abrían.  
  
La escena representaba, de fondo, un hermoso paisaje verde con un lago brillante. Gracias a la magia, el entorno parecía muy real, aún cuando sólo era una pintura animada. Parados en medio de la escena, Lily y Frank se veían tristes.  
  
Entonces, la voz de Alice se escuchó en el Gran Comedor. Gracias al hechizo 'Sonorus' que había hecho ella misma.  
  
Hace mucho tiempo, habían un Rey y una Reina que cada día decían...  
  
-Ah, si sólo tuviéramos un hijo- dijeron los dos Gryffindor a un tiempo.  
  
Pero nunca lo habían tenido  
  
-Querido...- musitó Lily, girando hacia Fran-. ¿No hay esperanza? ¿Nunca tendremos un hijo?  
  
-Desearía que hubiera alguna oportunidad...-respondió Frank, sacudiendo la cabeza, antes de dirigirse al fondo del escenario. Lily suspiró y dio la vuelta, lentamente cayó de rodillas, luciendo desesperada  
  
Pero un día, mientras la Reina se estaba bañando, una rana salto del agua hacia la tierra  
  
En el Gran Comedor, unos cuantos estudiantes rieron al ver a un Gryffindor, vestido de verde, saltar sobre sus pies y manos hasta el escenario, al lado de Lily, quien pareció sorprendida.  
  
-Tu deseo será cumplido- dijo la rana, esponjándose ligeramente pues sabía que se veía extraña-. Antes que el año haya acabado, tendrás una hija.  
  
La luz en el escenario desapareció y todo quedó a oscuras.  
  
Lo que la rana había dicho se cumplió....  
  
La luz regresó y el fondo del escenario había cambiado. Ahora, mostraba una habitación real, hecha de piedra blanca y cubierta de alfombras en colores rojo y oro. Frank y Lily aguardaban juntos frente a sendos tronos, ambos luciendo muy felices. Lily sostenía un bebé en sus brazos, que de hecho era, una muñeca.  
  
El Rey y la Reina tuvieron una niña y la llamaron Aurora. La pequeña era tan hermosa, que el Rey no pudo contenerse y ordenó una gran fiesta.  
  
Varios estudiantes, vestidos como caballeros y damas nobles, caminaron hacia Frank y Lily desde ambos lados del escenario, haciéndoles reverencias.  
  
"Es mi turno..." pensó Peter nervioso, mientras inspiraba profundamente y luego exhalaba lentamente. "Puedo hacerlo".  
  
Invitó no sólo a sus parientes, amigos y conocidos, sino también a las hadas. Esperaba que ellas fueran amables y tuvieran una buena disposición hacia su niña.  
  
Peter y dos chicas de Gryffindor caminaron hasta el escenario y se inclinaron ante la pareja real.  
  
-Mi Rey, mi Reina....- dijo una de las chicas con una brillante sonrisa-. Estamos realmente encantadas con el nacimiento de Aurora.  
  
-Deseamos darle nuestras bendiciones- agregó Peter, sonriendo e inclinándose. "¡Genial!. ¡Mi voz no está temblando!"  
  
La primera muchacha caminó hacia Lily, quien sonrió gentilmente. Luego movió su varita sobre la muñeca, produciendo una suave luz blanca.  
  
-Princesa Aurora...... yo te voy a regalar la belleza. Tu belleza no tendrá igual en el mundo- susurró antes de retirarse. La segunda joven se adelantó y movió su varita sobre la muñeca, originando una luz dorada.  
  
-Princesa Aurora....- dijo-. Yo te voy a dar el regalo del canto. Tu hermosa voz cantará las más hermosas canciones por siempre.  
  
En el fondo, Sirius sonrió a James.  
  
-Es tu turno, compañero- le susurró. James le sonrió a su vez, haciendo un guiño antes de partir rápidamente.  
  
Peter empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Lily, luciendo nervioso una vez más.  
  
"Vamos", pensó.  
  
-Princesa Aurora.....mi regalo será.....  
  
Repentinamente, sonó un trueno. El fondo del escenario se oscureció lentamente. Lily parecía preocupada y Frank frunció el ceño  
  
-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó, mostrándose un tanto enfadado. Entonces, se escuchó la voz de James.  
  
-Así que......parece ser un día feliz.....  
  
La luz regresó y mostró a James parado a un lado del escenario, cerca de algunos estudiantes de Hufflepuff. La voz de Alice habló una vez más.  
  
Habían cuatro hadas en el reino. Pero el Rey sólo había invitado a tres de ellas, habiendo olvidado por completo a la cuarta. Pero ella estaba allí.  
  
-Nadie me invitó a este evento- dijo, mirando impasible-. ¿Cómo pude haber sido olvidada?  
  
-¿Quién podría querer invitar a alguien como tú?- preguntó una de las chicas que hacían el papel de hadas-. ¡No tienes cabida aquí!  
  
-¿De veras?- James empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia las escaleras que conducían al escenario-. Pensaba que era sólo un error....  
  
-Lo lamento- expresó Frank con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, intentando su mejor tono de disculpa-. No quise olvidarte..  
  
-Es demasiado tarde para disculpas, mi Rey- replicó James entrando en el escenario, mientras los demás actores al fondo, observaban discretamente.  
  
"Buen trabajo, Prongs" pensaban Sirius y Remus mientras lo observaban desde el fondo.  
  
James se detuvo cuando estaba casi en mitad del escenario, mirando a la Reina.  
  
-No quiero interrumpir la celebración de tu hija, mi Reina- declaró antes de sonreír astutamente-. Pero también deseo entregarle mi obsequio.  
  
Giró en redondo, enfrentándose a la multitud antes de subir los brazos en el aire. El escenario se oscureció y la luz iluminó a él y a Lily.  
  
-Princesa Aurora.....- pronunció lentamente-. De hecho vivirás en gracia y belleza, y serás amada por todo el reino.....hasta que el sol suba en tu decimosexto cumpleaños.  
  
Sonrió malvadamente y se giró abruptamente, su brazo blandiéndose hacia la muñeca.  
  
-De hecho, antes que el sol se ponga, te pincharás el dedo en el huso de una rueca y morirás. ¡¡MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Su voz y su risa diabólica corrieron a través del Gran Comedor mientras abandonaba el escenario. Tanto los actores en escena como el público se veían igualmente sorprendidos. Sirius, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, miró a su amigo, quien le sonrió.  
  
'Bien, uh' gesticuló mudo. Sirius no dijo nada pero levantó los pulgares.  
  
"Vaya...pues no fue un chiste..." pensaba Lilly, todavía mirando extrañada. "Él realmente puede actuar..."  
  
Una de las hadas parpadeó, al darse cuenta que era su turno de hablar.  
  
-¡Oh!- dijo, mirando a las otras hadas-. ¡No! ¡Ella maldijo a la princesa!  
  
-Mi hija....- musitó Lily con tristeza mientras abrazaba a la muñeca cuidadosamente-. ¿No hay manera de detener la maldición?  
  
-Mi Reina, mi Rey....- comenzó Peter-. No puedo deshacer la sentencia, pero puedo suavizarla. Todavía no le he dado mi obsequio a Aurora.  
  
Caminó hacia la muñeca y pasó su varita sobre ella, creando una suave luz roja.  
  
-Princesa, de hecho pincharás tu dedo en el huso de una rueca pero no morirás- giró en redondo, enfrentando a la multitud en el Gran Comedor. Tragando en silencio, continuó-: Caerás en un profundo sueño.....un sueño que durará hasta que el beso de amor verdadero de un príncipe te despierte.  
  
El último regalo había sido entregado.....- se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Alice- Y así la vida de Aurora realmente comenzó en ese momento  
  
La luz se apagó y las cortinas se cerraron mientras estudiantes y profesores aplaudían. Una vez las cortinas estuvieron completamente cerradas, Pete arrastró fuera del escenario a Sirius y a James.  
  
-¿Cómo lo hice?- les preguntó, luciendo ansioso.  
  
-Bien, Peter- lo tranquilizó James, sonriendo-. ¡Ese fue un buen trabajo!  
  
-¡Gracias!- dijo el muchacho bajito, soltando una risita-. ¡Tú también estuviste grandioso, James!  
  
-Sí, me sorprendiste, compañero- comentó Sirius, riendo entre dientes-. Y ahora, será mi turno.  
  
-Si- dijo James-. ¡Espero que todo continúe yendo igual de bien!  
  
Continuará......  
  
Hasta aquí el décimo capítulo, esperamos les siga gustando la historia. Besos.  
  
Lara-Eternal-Anjiru: ¿Enfadadas? De eso nada, al contrario, estamos muy agradecidas por tu apoyo y tus bonitas palabras para con nosotras, gracias. No hay lemon pero se deja bastante claro que ha habido esa pasión y esos besos. Es una pena que luego Peter los traicionara pero en este fict es muy bueno. Besos  
  
JULIE BLACK 13: Gracias, nos alegra que te guste. Tuvimos problemas con otra actualización y como a esta solo le queda un capítulo hasta lo que ha escrito la autora...Traducimos muchos, todos esta en nuestro perfil y en nuestro grupo estamos traduciendo un Sev-Harry NC-17. Besos  
  
Azalea: Que bueno que te gusto, los pobres Wortmail y Prongs tuvieron que aguantar toda la serenata pasional de esos dos por descuidados. Son un poco payasos pero en la obra lo harán muy bien y serán serios. También nos da pena que James y Lily no estén en los libros pero si fuera así le quitaría la gracia. Besos  
  
Gala Snape: Jajaja es que estuvieron oyendo un buen concierto. El pobre Sev pago los platos rotos, Meter, James y Sirius hicieron un buen trabajo separándolo de Remus. Besos  
  
Hermi 16: Gracias por leernos, Remus también es el merodeador preferido de María seguido de Sirius al igual que tú. Tenemos otro Sirius-Remus en otro nombre de autor (MARIA-JONAN), su continuación la tenemos como alima21 y es un Draco-Harry. Besos  
  
Maggie: Que bueno que te guste. Esperamos que este también. Besos  
  
Luzy Snape: jejeje nos alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad es que el fict tiene de todo y es muy entretenido. Intentaremos ponerlo en otros ficts pero probablemente se nos olvide con nuestra cabecita...Besos  
  
ALEXANDRA: Nos alegra que te guste. Normalmente actualizamos por semanas pero a veces tenemos demasiado trabajo, si la autora no cambia de opinión son 12 capítulos, así que solo quedan dos. Besos 


	11. La obra Parte 2

La bella durmiente  
  
Por Nowle (sophiev3000yahoo.com)  
  
Traductor: Alima21  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
Podía ver a James, Sirius y Peter haciendo muecas y levantando los pulgares tras bastidores en el otro lado del escenario. Estaba claramente nervioso y odiaba eso.  
  
"¡No debo estar nervioso!" pensó frunciendo el ceño. "He hecho muchos duelos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y nunca me sentí así..."  
  
La luz en el escenario volvió a bajar mientras los estudiantes aplaudían y la voz de Alicia llenó de nuevo el gran comedor al tiempo que un huso era mostrado al público.  
  
El rey, que con gusto apartaría a su querida niña de la desgracia, dio órdenes de que cada huso existente en el reino debía ser quemado. Mientras tanto, los regalos de las sabias mujeres fueron abundantemente alcanzados en la joven muchacha, porque era tan hermosa, modesta, bondadosa y sabia, que todos los que la veían estaban obligados amarla.   
  
Mirando de nuevo a sus tres amigos, observó a Sirius articulando "No bromees" antes de soplarle un beso, causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Remus.  
  
"¡Ahora no!" pensó Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
La luz en el escenario bajó otra vez.  
  
-Mi turno otra vez. Hora de maldecir a nuestra bella durmiente, hehehehe... -dijo James con una mueca malvada.  
  
-No olvides que patearé tu culo- recordó Sirius con una mueca igual.  
  
-James...  
  
-Sin embargo, solamente será luchando, querido príncipe- replicó James con una falsa mirada de odio.  
  
-James...  
  
-¡Una lucha que ganaré!  
  
-¡¡James!!!  
  
-¿Qué? -James dio la vuelta y vio a Lily, luciendo molesta, y a Peter, mirando preocupado, ambos señalando hacia el escenario.  
  
-Estás fallando a tu entrada.  
  
-¡Mierda!  
  
Afortunadamente para James, el escenario seguía oscuro mientras salía corriendo de los bastidores, así que nadie pudo verlo.  
  
Sucedió que en el mismo día en que ella (James: ¡Mierda, mi pie!) er, cumplía quince años, el rey y la reina no estaban en el país, y dejaron a la doncella en el palacio absolutamente sola.   
  
Algunos estudiantes estaban confusos por oír a alguien jurando cuándo Alicia hablaba pero aparte de los Slytherins, que casi reían, ninguno hizo caso de ello... excepto algunas personas tras bastidores.  
  
-Potter...- Lily estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y McGonagall estaba mirándolo con odio en la oscuridad, cuando una luz se encendió y mostró a Remus, vestido como princesa, en el escenario.  
  
Hubo un silencio antes de que los estudiantes masculinos en el público comenzaran a silbarle, haciendo a Remus ruborizarse otra vez. Entre los silbidos, los estudiantes estaban 'mirándola' y susurrando.  
  
-¡Hey, hicieron un buen trabajo con Lupin!  
  
-¿Es realmente él? ¿El prefecto de Gryffindor?  
  
-¿El individuo que va con Potter y Black?  
  
-Mira su cara, es él.  
  
-Sabía que representaría a la princesa pero sigue siendo extraño.  
  
Lucius Malfoy estaba mirándole con el ceño fruncido, con sus dos guardaespaldas holgazaneando al lado de él.  
  
-Perfecta esa estúpida puta –susurró-. Solo espera, Lupin, tendré mi venganza...  
  
Snape, sentado detrás de él, permaneció silencioso y miraba a Remus vagamente. Entonces, la voz de Alicia llenó el cuarto otra vez.  
  
Y ella dio vueltas por todos los rincones, registrando cuartos y dormitorios mientras le apeteció, y por último llegó a la vieja torre. Subió por una estrecha escalera de caracol, y alcanzó una pequeña puerta.  
  
Mientras Alicia hablaba, Remus caminó en el escenario. Podía sentir las miradas hambrientas sobre él, pero las ignoró cuidadosamente. Entonces, se detuvo otra vez, actuando como si abriera una puerta.  
  
Una llave oxidada estaba en la cerradura, y cuando le dio la vuelta, la puerta se abrió de golpe y allí, en un pequeño cuarto, se sentaba una vieja mujer con un huso, hilando afanosamente su lino.   
  
Esta vez, el escenario entero se iluminó. El fondo mostró una polvorienta y vieja habitación de piedra. Y en el centro del escenario estaba James, cuya cara estaba oculta con su capa, actuando como si estuviera hilando. Remus caminó hacia él, luciendo curioso.  
  
-Buenos días, vieja matrona- saludó. A su voz, alguna gente en el público murmuró:  
  
-¿Ves? ¡Es realmente Lupin!  
  
-Buenos días, joven niña...- saludó James tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó la 'princesa'.  
  
-Estoy hilando- contestó James, todavía sin alzar la vista.  
  
-Qué clase de cosa es esa, ese traqueteo tan alegre...- inquirió Remus, mirando el huso  
  
-¿Quieres intentarlo, joven niña?  
  
Con un cabeceo, Remus tomó el huso, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. James alzó la vista levemente justo al tiempo de ver a Remus pinchándose su dedo con el.  
  
-¡OUCH! -Remus hizo una mueca de dolor con un silbido antes de caer en el escenario, actuando como si cayera precipitadamente dormido.  
  
"Muy buena actuación" pensó Lily con una sonrisa, mientras que Sirius y Peter se miraban uno al otro.  
  
-¿No se pincharía REALMENTE el dedo?- preguntó el muchacho más bajito.  
  
-Creo que sí, espero que esté bien-. contestó Sirius con una mirada preocupada antes de mirar hacia el fondo del escenario y ver a James hacer frente al público.  
  
-¡Muahahaha! ¡Mi maldición es imposible de detener! ¡¡¡Ahora, todo el castillo está condenado a un sueño eterno!!!- con esto, fue tras bastidores, todavía riendo maniáticamente... más a la manera de James Potter que a la de la bruja malvada. Entonces, la luz en el escenario bajó lentamente otra vez. Remus se levantó y caminó de nuevo a los bastidores, con su dedo dolorido en la boca.  
  
"Maldición, eso dolió". pensó con el ceño fruncido mientras que Alicia hablaba otra vez.  
  
Este sueño se amplió sobre el palacio entero, el rey y la reina que acababan de venir a casa, y habían entrado en el gran comedor, comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, y toda la corte con ellos. Los caballos, también se quedaron dormidos en el establo, los perros en el patio, las palomas sobre la azotea, las moscas en la pared, incluso el fuego que estaba llameante en la chimenea del hogar se quedo tranquilo y dormido, la carne asada paró de freírse, y el cocinero, que estaba justo tirando del pelo del muchacho del fregadero, porque se había olvidado algo, lo dejó ir, y se quedo dormido. Y el viento cayó, y en los árboles frente al castillo ni una hoja se movió otra vez.   
  
La luz se encendió y Peter caminó por el escenario, sosteniendo su pequeña vara de hada.  
  
-Desafortunadamente, finalmente sucedió. Pero la esperanza no se pierde totalmente. Un día, un príncipe vendrá a poner fin a la maldición.  
  
Pero alrededor del castillo comenzaron a crecer barreras de espinas, que cada año se hacían más grandes, y al final crecieron tanto que se cerraron alrededor castillo y todo lo que contenía, de modo que allí no quedo nada que se pudiera ver, ni siquiera la bandera sobre la azotea. Pero la historia de la bella durmiente, pues así fue llamada la princesa, traspasó el país, de modo que de tiempo en tiempo, los hijos de los reyes venían e intentaban traspasar las protecciones de espinas y llegar al castillo. Pero lo encontraban imposible, porque las espinas se juntaban rápidamente, como si tuvieran manos, y los jóvenes eran atrapados entre ellas, sin lograr que se volvieran a aflojar, y fallecían con una muerte desgraciada.   
  
En el público, los Hufflepuff tragaron saliva visiblemente mientras que los Slytherin reían disimuladamente.  
  
-¡Ahora es tu turno, Padfoot!- exclamó James mientras acariciaba el hombro a su mejor amigo-. ¡Te veo en la pelea!  
  
-¡De acuerdo!- contestó Sirius antes que James rápidamente se alejara hacia el otro lado.  
  
Después de largos, largos años, el hijo de un rey una vez más llegó al país.   
  
La luz se encendió. El fondo del escenario mostraba el castillo rodeado por enormes y pesadas espinas. Entonces, Sirius caminó hacia el escenario, mirando alrededor de él como alguien que acaba de llegar a un nuevo lugar.  
  
-¡Eso es Sirius!" chillaba profundamente una muchacha entre el público, todos reconocieron claramente al Gryffindor más ardiente. Las muchachas miraban con adoración a Sirius, algunas chillando en placer.  
  
"Hehe, lo siento chicas, tendrán otra sorpresa hoy" pensó, manteniendo el rostro casi sin expresión. Entonces, un muchacho de quinto año de Gryffindor, vestido como un hombre muy anciano, vino hacia él.  
  
-Oh, ¿quién en los cielos es usted?- preguntó, fingiendo una vieja voz cansada.  
  
-Soy el príncipe Philip y he viajado por semanas- contestó Sirius, asintiendo en dirección del fondo del escenario-.¿Qué le sucedió a este castillo?  
  
-Oh, es una historia triste, mi señor- murmuró el 'anciano'-. En este castillo, una princesa maravillosamente hermosa, llamada Aurora, lleva dormida cien años, y el rey y la reina y toda la corte también. Mi abuelo me dijo que muchos hijos de reyes han venido ya, e intentaron pasar por las barreras de espinas, pero rápidamente quedaron atascados en ellas, y murieron de un modo lamentable.  
  
-Veo...- dijo Sirius mirando detrás del castillo.  
  
-¡Mi señor, por favor no intente nada! ¡Encontrará el mismo destino!  
  
Pero Sirius dio vuelta alrededor y lo observó con una mirada seria.  
  
-No estoy asustado- dijo-. Juro por mi honor que iré a ver a la bella Aurora.  
  
Sirius estaba parado orgulloso en el escenario mientras decía eso y el viejo hombre salió del escenario, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de consternación. En los bastidores, la mayoría de las muchachas de Gryffindor suspiraban con felicidad.  
  
-¡Es tan impresionantemente genial!- comentó una de ellas. A Peter le brillaban los ojos con admiración mientras que Lily solo puso los ojos en blanco y no dijo nada. James y Remus sonrieron.  
  
-Tu príncipe está haciendo un buen trabajo- afirmó James-. ¡Ahora... mejor que sea bueno en nuestra pelea, hehe!  
  
Con eso, salió y caminó por el escenario, hasta enfrentar a Sirius en el otro extremo.  
  
-Y aquí está otro tonto...- comentó, sonriendo-. ¿Realmente piensas que puedes hacerlo?  
  
-Tus maneras no me asustan- replicó Sirius, sacando su espada, cuya hoja brillaba bajo la luz- ¡Tus poderes son inútiles contra mí!  
  
-¡Ya lo veremos!- se burló James mientras blandía su varita hacia Sirius-. ¡Atrápenlo, mis pequeños!  
  
Entonces, algunos Gryffindors de quinto y sexto año, todos vestidos con ropas oscuras y apretadas, salieron corriendo desde los bastidores hacia Sirius, el cual comenzó a luchar con ellos, fingiendo herirlos. Todos cayeron en el suelo, pretendiendo estar muertos y pronto Sirius estaba parado en el centro de ellos, con su espada levantada. La mayoría de las muchachas del público aplaudieron con placer, suspirando felizmente.  
  
"Realmente estúpido" pensó Snape asqueado mientras veía esto. "Black ni siquiera es un buen actor."  
  
-He ganado- proclamó Sirius, mirando a un James que parecía enojado.  
  
-¿Y, crees que es suficiente para derrotarme?- respondió el hada malvada-. ¡Sé como manejar un asqueroso ser humano como tú!  
  
-¡Te derrotaré, bruja malvada!- afirmó Sirius, señalándole con su espada-. ¡Vas a reunirte con tus pequeños demonios en el infierno!  
  
-¡No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí! ¡Te reunirás con todos los tontos que se atrevieron a desafiarme!  
  
-Pronto, este reino será liberado de tus malvadas manos!- entonces, Sirius se le abalanzó y antes de que la bruja pudiera reaccionar, hizo como si su espada pasara a través de su estómago, mientras que de hecho golpeó el aire justo al lado de él.  
  
-¡¡¡ARGH!!!- gritó James, sosteniendo su estómago-. Tú.....tú....  
  
Entonces, cayó en el piso, fingiendo estar muerto. En ese momento, en el fondo, las espinas abrieron un camino para ir al castillo.  
  
-Y, esto lo explica mejor...- dijo Sirius, enfundando su espada-. Mi destino me está esperando...  
  
El escenario se oscureció una vez más y la gente aplaudió, sabiendo qué escena venía después...  
  
La escena había llegado. Y repentinamente, Remus se sentía MUY nervioso.  
  
"No debo sentirme así..." se dijo a si mismo. "¡Vamos, Lupin! ¡Es tu enamorado quien tiene que venir a besarte! Y delante de todos... entonces, tengo razón para estar nervioso."  
  
-Hey Remus, ¡ya es hora!  
  
El muchacho de pelo color miel casi saltó cuando escuchó a James, quien ahora estaba parado a su lado riendo.  
  
-¡Cerciórate de que sea un beso que todos recuerden!- agregó antes de empujar a Remus a un lado, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en una cama suave.  
  
-James!- se quejó, ruborizándose. Su amigo no le hizo caso y señaló con su varita la cama.  
  
-Wingardium Leviosa. Mobilarbus. Entonces, hizo que la cama, con Remus en ella, flotara y se trasladara al centro del escenario, antes de posarla lentamente en el suelo sin hacer ruido.  
  
"Eso será algo para recordar", pensó mientras permanecía de pie y miraba entre bastidores con una sonrisa.  
  
"Esto es ..." pensó Remus mientras se colocaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos, actuando como si realmente durmiera. Entonces, Alicia comenzó a hablar otra vez, mientras la luz se encendía nuevamente, mostrando únicamente a Sirius.  
  
Cuando el hijo del rey llegó cerca del trono, sólo quedaban unas flores grandes y hermosas, que se abrieron por su propia voluntad, y lo dejaron pasar sin dañarlo, y después se cerraron nuevamente detrás de él, como protección. En el patio del castillo observó los caballos y los perros de caza manchados que yacían dormidos; en la azotea se posaban las palomas con sus cabezas debajo de las alas. Y cuando entró en la casa, las moscas estaban dormidas sobre la pared, el cocinero todavía alargaba su mano para aferrar al muchacho, y la criada estaba sentada con la gallina negra que iba a desplumar.  
  
"¡Date prisa, ya! ¡Quiero besar a mi Moony!" pensó, medio molesto aunque no lo demostrara "¿Porqué estos cuentos de hadas muggles tienen que tener partes tan largas antes de que se ponga interesante?"  
  
Él fue más lejos, y en el gran comedor vio a toda la corte yaciendo dormida, y subiendo por el trono yacía el rey y la reina. Entonces todavía fue más lejos, y todo estaba tan silencioso que una respiración podría ser oída; por último llego a la torre, y abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto en donde dormía Aurora.  
  
Entonces, otra luz cayó sobre 'Aurora Remus', durmiendo en la cama. Sirius jadeó levemente ante la visión y no fue fingido. Sabía ya que Remus se veía mucho más angelical bajo la luz pero ahora, su amor parecía tan irresistible, simulando estar dormido en una cama...  
  
Allí yacía ella, tan hermosa que no podía apartar la vista.  
  
"Si tan sólo estuviéramos solos..." pensó, mirándole boquiabierto mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la bella durmiente. "No, no, no pensamientos pervertidos ahora, Sirius."  
  
-¡Hehe-Ooof!- James cayó repentinamente quedando con su estómago contra el suelo mientras que todos los actores se abalanzaron más cerca para ver la escena. Todos con la misma pregunta:  
  
-¿Va realmente a besar a Remus?  
  
-Sí lo haré- dijo el muchacho de pelo negro en un jadeo, pero nadie realmente le prestó atención. Ni siquiera Peter, que estaba observando la escena, ni James.  
  
Sirius puso una rodilla al lado de la cama, mirando a la durmiente 'princesa'. colocó su mano sobre Remus, aunque sabía que no era lo que supuestamente debía hacer, mirándolo, notando que parecía totalmente relajado... lo que estaba mal porque el muchacho de pelo miel sabía que apenas era una cuestión de segundos antes de que Sirius lo besara.  
  
Entonces, el príncipe, dejando a su corazón conducirle, se inclinó y dio a Aurora el beso más tierno y más cariñoso, que traería a la hermosa princesa de nuevo a la vida...  
  
El público contuvo su respiración y entre bastidores, todos estaban mirando muy de cerca para ver lo que Sirius hacía, sin oír el débil sonido proveniente de la respiración James. Aunque nadie podía verlo claramente, Sirius tenía una sonrisa muy pequeña en sus labios.  
  
"Todas, mirad quien consiguió mi corazón..." pensó antes de inclinarse y besar a Remus en la boca, un beso realmente impresionante.  
  
-¡Oh Merlín!  
  
-¡Oh cielos!  
  
-¡Realmente lo hizo!  
  
-¡Sigue adelante, Sirius!  
  
Hubo silbidos y gritos ruidosos y maullidos entre el público mientras el príncipe besaba a su princesa, sin hacer caso de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Remus también los escuchó, pero tampoco les hizo caso, dejando que Sirius lo besara de forma mucho más apasionada que la necesaria.  
  
"¡Paddy, recuerda respirar!" pensó, oprimiendo discretamente la mano de Sirius en advertencia. Finalmente, Sirius se separó y sonrió mientras Remus abría los ojos.  
  
-Bienvenida de regreso, mi querida princesa.  
  
Sonriendo, Remus dejó que Sirius le ayudara y quedó sorprendido cuando el animago lo sostuvo cerca. Cuando Alicia recomenzó a hablar, tuvo que subir el volumen debido a que algunos estudiantes todavía animaban.  
  
Entonces bajaron juntos, y el rey se despertó, y la reina, y toda la corte, y cada uno miraba con gran asombro. Y los caballos en el patio se levantaron y se sacudieron, los perros de caza saltaron y menearon sus colas, las palomas sobre la azotea sacaron sus cabezas de interior de sus alas, mirando alrededor, y volaron en el país abierto, las moscas en la pared se deslizaron otra vez, el fuego en la cocina quemó y parpadeó y cocinó la carne, el cuarto comenzó a dar vueltas y a chisporrotear otra vez, y el cocinero dio al muchacho tales mamporros en el oído que el chico gritó, y la criada acabó desplumando a las aves.   
  
La reina, el rey y la corte caminaron al escenario y aplaudieron a la pareja.  
  
Y entonces la unión del hijo del rey con Aurora fue celebrada con todo el esplendor, y vivieron contentos hasta al final de sus días.   
  
Con las últimas palabras, el efecto del encantamiento 'Sonorus' terminó y la luz del escenario se apagó, concluyendo la última parte.  
  
Hubo un corto silencio corto antes de que los estudiantes de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Huffepuff presentes entre el público se levantaran y aplaudieran con fuerza, animando, silbando. Cuando la luz regresó al escenario, McGonagall y todos los actores estaba ahí, inclinándose ante el público. Incluso James estaba allí, aún parecía que estaba recuperando el aire después de haber sido casi aplastado contra el suelo durante la parte del beso.  
  
"La próxima vez, me pararé en otra parte" pensó, recuperando el aliento mientras se inclinaba antes de sonreír a Lily, que estaba de pie a su lado. Ella trató de ignorarlo, pero aún así le sonrió un poco, lo cuál deshizo el corazón del muchacho.  
  
"¡No puede creer que lo hiciera!" pensó Peter mientras se inclinaba con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Esto resultó mejor de lo que pensé" reflexionaba McGonagall, quien miraba muy contenta la manera en que la obra había sido apreciada.  
  
Sirius y Remus sonrieron uno a otro y para sorpresa de los demás, Sirius lo atrajo hacia otro apasionado beso, provocando más aclamaciones del público, especialmente los Gryffindors. Había también gritos de consternación de los fans de Sirius que se dieron cuenta de que el beso no era falso, pero no fueron muy potentes.  
  
Los Slytherin estaban abucheando pero no podían ser oídos debido a las aclamaciones, que eran mucho más ruidosas.  
  
Con una sonrisa, Dumbledore caminó al escenario y se paró delante de los estudiantes justo en el momento en que Sirius y Remus dejaron de besarse.  
  
-¿Tomo esto como que les gustó la representación de Gryffindor?- el público, menos los Slytherin, animaron en voz alta, lo que hizo a Dumbledore sonreír aún más-. Muy bien, mis compañeros estudiantes. Ahora veamos el resultado de la representación de Gryffindor.  
  
Agitó su varita y la puntuación de la obra de cada profesor apareció en una luz blanca sobre el escenario... y aparte de Hellon, que dio una A (promedio), todos los profesores pusieron E (excelente) u O (excepcional).  
  
-¡La nota final para la representación de Gryffindor es E! ¡Ganaron la competencia!  
  
El público se animó y los Slytherin parecían furiosos pues sólo consiguieron una buena nota. En el escenario, los actores estaban saltando de alegría, abrazándose. James quedó muy sorprendido pero muy contento cuando Lily lo abrazó.  
  
-Estás totalmente chiflado, Potter- dijo en su oído-. Pero una buena clase de chifladura, creo.  
  
-Lily...- él la miró con ojos de perrito enfermo de amor y la muchacha pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco pero aún así sonrió. Entonces, Sirius, Remus y Peter le jalaron en un abrazo.  
  
-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Batimos a las serpientes!- gritó Sirius, sin preocuparle quién le estaba oyendo.  
  
-¡Eso fue genial!- agregó Peter.  
  
-¡Sí, lo fue!- convino Remus.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nosotros, los Gryffindors, somos los mejores actores del mundo!- declaró James orgullosamente con una sonrisa. Entonces, Sirius agarró a Remus y le abrazó firmemente.  
  
-¡Pero fuiste el mejor, mi encantador Moony!- dijo, haciendo al otro muchacho ruborizarse.  
  
-Gracias, Padfoot. Estuviste genial también- aseguró, sonriéndole.  
  
-Y ahora, todos saben sobre nosotros- declaró-. Y saben que no es una actuación.  
  
-¿Por eso me diste dos besos de lengua?- preguntó Remus con una ceja levantada-. ¿Para demostrar que no actuabas?  
  
-¡Bien, sí! Y funcionó, ¿uh?– contestó Sirius mientras asentía hacia el público-. ¡Eso fue algo genial!  
  
De hecho, Sirius estaba en lo correcto... y algún Slytherin no estaba feliz respecto a eso.  
  
Continuará....  
  
Bueno amigs aquí os dejamos el último capítulo publicado por la autora. Si no cambia de parecer solo publicará un capítulo más. En el momento en que lo publique lo traduciremos. Besos a tods  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: Nos borraron nuestro grupo amigos del slash de un plumazo, así que quien se quiera volver a apuntar, hemos dejado la nueva dirección en nuestro perfil. ¡Necesitamos de nuevo a tods de vuelta!  
  
hermi16: muchas gracias por leer, cuando terminemos algunos ficts pendientes traduciremos más de esta pareja. Besos   
  
Gala Snape: Nos alegra que te guste, nosotras creemos que estos capítulos están siendo muy divertidos con la obra y por lo que vemos a ti también. Besos  
  
ni€a: Seguramente porque según sus caracteres era lo que más pegaba para cada uno pero la autora segura que lo hizo así con un poco de sarcasmo jejeje. Besos   
  
Luzy Akiyumi: Gracias, ya solo queda un capítulo más para terminar. Pobre Severus, no digas eso pues los que no jugaron limpio hasta el momento fueron Prongs, Padfoot y Wortmail. Besos  
  
Mod-Luna G Hiwatari Potter B: Nos alegra que te parezca hermoso. Besos y gracias por leer  
  
Little My: Hola guapa!! Ya sabes como besa el perrito jejje. La risa de James es genial, muy muy divertida. Lástima que solo le quede un capítulo aún no publicado. Besos de ambas  
  
mido-chan: Jejeje, suele suceder con los ficts que nos gustan, siempre acaban donde menos te lo esperas. Gracias por leer y besos.   
  
E. Naomi Yano: Gracias!! Nos alegra que te guste. Besos  
  
Miki: Gracias por leer, la autora lo terminará pues solo le queda un capítulo al fict y es el único que tiene que escribir. Besos   
  
azaleasnape: Los chicos lo hicieron muy bien y han tenido su recompensa. Gracias por leer. Besos   
  
gabyKinomoto: Gracias, que bueno que te guste. Besos  
  
JULIEBLACK13: Hola amiguita!! ¿¿¿Abandonar??? Nunca, podremos atrasarnos en subirlos pero la palabra abandono no entra en nuestros planes. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos  
  
Éxodo: Gracias aunque no lo hayas leído!! Jejje, esperamos que lo leas, te guste y puedas dejarnos una pequeña opinión. Besos   
  
Nadeshiko: Gracias por leer, nos alegra mucho que te guste. Besos  
  
gabyKinomoto: ¡¡¡Estoy contigo!!! (habla María) ¡¡¡Mi Remus es el mejor de todos!!! Gracias por leer. Besos  
  
Lara-eternal-anjiru: Ojalá la hagas para que la podamos leer y por favor dilo cuando lo hagas, nosotras estamos escribiendo una pero es un Sirius- Remus de adultos. Jajajajaja estás más loca aún que nosotras. Besos guapa. 


	12. El día siguiente

La bella durmiente  
  
Por Nowle (sophiev3000yahoo.com)  
  
Traductor: Alima21  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
Una bonita princesa está sentada en un campo, escogiendo flores. Lucía un hermoso vestido dorado, su pelo agitándose y brillando en el sol. Una verdadera belleza.  
  
Cuando ella lo miró, sonrió y le hizo señas.  
  
-¡Sirius!- llamó con una suave voz masculina-. ¡Vamos, acompáñame!  
  
-¡Ya voy, Moony!- Sirius, feliz, se apresuró hacia su amor y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo está mi princesa?  
  
-ÉL está bien- precisó Remus, sacándole la lengua-. ¿Y cómo está mi príncipe?  
  
-Aburrido y quiere un abrazo- con eso, tomó a Remus en sus brazos y lo besó en los labios, pasando su mano por los suaves mechones color miel. Su amor gimió suavemente y le regreso el besó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La pareja continuó besándose y Sirius posó suavemente a Remus en la hierba verde. Rompiendo el beso cuidadosamente, tomó una margarita y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Remus con ella.  
  
-Tan hermoso...- musitó, sin apartar sus ojos grises de los ámbar-dorados de Remus-. Debería estar prohibido ser tan hermoso, princesa Moony.  
  
Antes de que Remus pudiera decir algo, la flor en la mano de Sirius gritó repentinamente.  
  
-¡¡¡AAAHH!!! ¡¡¡¡¡LILY NO PUEDE VERME LUCIENDO ASÍ!!!!!  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se dio cuenta que estaba tumbado en su cama, en los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Mirando hacia abajo vio como Remus, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, desnudo y un brazo enroscado alrededor de su cintura, estaba comenzando a despertar.  
  
-Qué...  
  
-¡Debo hacer algo!  
  
-James, cálmate. Sólo toma otra ducha y-  
  
-¡Ya hice eso!  
  
-Er...entonces, inténtalo otra vez.  
  
-Dudo que funcione. ¡Maldita sea, luzco horrible! ¡Debo arreglar esto!  
  
James, sonando aterrado, y Peter, intentando calmarlo. Sirius gimió, queriendo matar a su mejor amigo por interrumpir un sueño tan agradable. Remus levantó la vista hacia él, parpadeó y sonrió.  
  
-Buenos días, Sirius- saludó, bostezando.  
  
-Buenos días, amor- contestó Sirius, besando en lo alto de su cabeza-. ¿Dormiste bien?  
  
Asintiendo, Remus se incorporó, estirando sus brazos mientras que Sirius se sentaba detrás de él y lo rodeaba con sus brazos esperando, mientras le besaba el cuello.  
  
-¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer ahora?- susurró en su oído, comenzando a dar masajes al pecho de su amante.  
  
-¿N-no?- suspiró Remus, mordiendo sus labios para evitar que un quejido se escapara.  
  
-Quiero..........  
  
-¡¡¡ MALDITO CHAMPÚ!!!  
  
-¡-Matar a James!- acabó Sirius mientras abandonaba precipitadamente la cama y caminaba hacia al cuarto de baño, sin siquiera decir hola a Peter, que lo miraba con una expresiónG preocupada-. ¡James, qué estás.....¡¡SANTO!!  
  
La mirada enojada de Sirius desapareció y una expresión de sorpresa tomó su lugar. James estaba en el cuarto de baño, sosteniendo enfadado una botella de champú... ¡y todo su pelo se levantaba de su cabeza, haciéndolo parecer un erizo!  
  
-¡¡Hahaha!! –rió Sirius, señalándole-. ¡¿James, qué diablos hiciste a tu pelo?! ¡Aunque luces mejor de esta manera! ¡Hahahahaha!!!  
  
-¡Cállate, Sirius!- exclamó el otro con ira-. ¡No es divertido!  
  
-Sirius, qué.....- Remus entró en el cuarto de baño y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la vista-. Err... ¿qué hiciste a tu pelo?  
  
-Quise hacer un champú nuevo, mejor que el que tengo- explicó el chico, suspirando-. ¡Pero veo que estropeé totalmente la poción!  
  
-¿James Potter estropeando una poción?- se mofó Sirius con una mueca-. ¡Wow, eso es nuevo! ¡Definitivamente una cita para recordar!  
  
-¡Vamos!- gimoteó su mejor amigo, con un puchero-. ¿Cómo me las apaño para hacer frente a Lily así?  
  
-No es como si ella intentará conseguir tu atención.  
  
-¡Hey!  
  
Por casi una hora, James se estuvo quejando por su pelo, Peter y Remus intentaban encontrar una solución y Sirius... miraba a su amante con una expresión maravillada.  
  
-¡Oy! ¡Padfoot!- llamó James mientras intentaba peinarse el pelo sin éxito- . ¡Ayúdame, por favor!  
  
-No veo cuál es el problema, Prongs- replicó Sirius, sin quitar sus ojos de Remus-. Amas desordenar tu pelo, de todas formas.  
  
-¡Pero no ASÍ!  
  
-Suenas como una muchacha histérica, James- comentó Remus, buscando en el libro de Encantamientos de Peter-. Tú no eres así.  
  
El muchacho de pelo negro solo resopló mientras comenzaba otra lucha a muerte ' entre su peine y su pelo. Pero después de cinco minutos, renunció otra vez.  
  
-Dame ese libro, Moony- pidió, tomando el libro de las manos de su amigo-. Encontraré algo seguro.  
  
-¿Estás seguro? Puedo mirar por ti si quieres........  
  
-¡No lo necesita!- Sirius se puso de pie y cogió la mano de Remus, levantándole de su cama-. Quiere hacerlo el mismo, Moony.  
  
-Sirius.  
  
-¡Os vemos a los dos más tarde!- arrastrando, a su amante tras él, pese a las protestas de éste, Sirius salió rápidamente de los dormitorios. James puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Peter.  
  
-Wormtail.  
  
-¿Sí?- pregunto el muchacho bajito.  
  
-Tenemos una misión hoy. ¡Debemos salvar mi cabello!  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
-¿Sirius, adónde vamos?  
  
-Justo aquí- con eso, Sirius jaló a Remus hacia una esquina oscura y lo besó profundamente, abrazándole contra él-. Y no nos molestarán...  
  
-Tienes una mente tan pervertida, Sirius...- el muchacho más pequeño suspiró, inclinándose contra su pecho.  
  
Sirius sólo rió y lo jaló dentro de otro beso, empujando al otro muchacho contra la pared. Remus gimió suavemente y envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, derritiéndose totalmente en sus brazos.  
  
La pareja se besó por un momento hasta que el muchacho de pelo color miel sintió a Sirius intentando abrir su camisa.  
  
-¿Padfoot, qué estás haciendo?- preguntó, jadeando.  
  
-Te deseo- fue todo lo que Sirius musitó mientras besaba el cuello de su amante, su mano resbalando dentro de la camisa blanca de Remus-. Justo aquí.  
  
-¿Estás loco?- Remus lo empujó lejos suavemente, ruborizándose-. ¡No aquí, Sirius! ¡Alguien podría vernos!  
  
-¿Y qué? ¿No es emocionante? ¿Pensar que podríamos ser atrapados?  
  
-No para mí- dijo, asumiendo su cara de 'prefecto' mientras cerraba su camisa blanca-. Especialmente aquí, en un pasillo oscuro.  
  
-Aww, Moony...- Sirius puso sus adorables ojos de perrito, haciendo un puchero-. ¿Porfis? James y Peter están en los dormitorios y estamos solos aquí...  
  
Remus inmediatamente aparto la vista, sabiendo que no podía resistirse cuando Sirius usaba su 'mirada de perrito'  
  
-No- repitió-. Además, tenemos trabajo que hacer y.........  
  
-¿Sabes qué? No me importa nada.  
  
Con eso, Sirius lo sujetó suavemente en la pared y lo besó otra vez, sosteniendo sus manos al lado de su cabeza. Todas las protestas de Remus fueron amortiguadas en su boca de sabor dulce, mientras su amante lo sedujo otra vez.  
  
-¡No debemos hacer eso! ¡Cualquier persona podría vernos!  
  
Todavía estaban besándose, envolviendo su pierna alrededor de Sirius, que ahora intentaba quitar su ropa.  
  
-Bien, bien, mira eso. ¿No es repugnante?  
  
Los dos amantes se separaron; un quinto año de Slytherin con el pelo oscuro estaba parado allí con una sonrisa...Regulus.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- gimió Sirius, abrazando a Remus protector.  
  
-Estarás muerto cuando regreses a casa- apuntó Regulus, riendo nerviosamente-. Madre probablemente se pondrá furiosa al conocer sobre tu morbosa relación con una sangre sucia ...qué también sucede que es un CHICO.  
  
-¿No perdiste tiempo en enviarle una lechuza, verdad?  
  
-Por supuesto. ¿Qué crees? Tan emocionantes noticias seguro le interesarán.  
  
-Márchate, pequeño jodido- gruñó Sirius, separando suavemente a Remus-, y déjanos solos.  
  
-Eres tal vergüenza para nuestra familia. Parece que soy el único hijo en la familia con la mente clara- declaró antes de reír-. Espera, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡SIEMPRE he sido el cuerdo!  
  
-¡Cállate, pequeño mocoso!  
  
-¿Oh sí? Oblígame.  
  
-Con mucho gusto.  
  
Entonces, Sirius caminó y le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara antes que el muchacho más joven pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Luego, lo pateó en el estómago.  
  
-¡Sirius, detente! - Remus consiguió alejarlo del Slytherin, que ahora estaba tendido en el suelo, sosteniendo su estómago y cara.  
  
-Bien, bien, bien. ¿Violencia contra un estudiante? Eso te costará mucho, Black.  
  
Dando la vuelta , vieron a Malfoy caminando con sus dos matones y Severus, quien tenía una mirada engreída en su cara.  
  
-Veamos...- dijo el rubio Slytherin mientras Severus ayudaba a Regulus a levantarse y lo llevaba a la enfermería-. Insultos y violencia contra un estudiante...  
  
-¡No te preguntamos, Malfoy, así que cierra la maldita boca y márchate!  
  
-...e insultos contra un prefecto- sonrió Malfoy-. Hace eso un total de cuarenta puntos de Gryffindor.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡No tienes derecho!- Remus exprimió la mano de Sirius para intentar calmarlo pero fue inútil-. ¡Mejor ve retractándote o lo lamentarás seriamente!  
  
-Y veinte puntos más por amenazas contra un prefecto... bien, bien, bien...parece como que vas a soltar todos los puntos que ganasteis con vuestra estúpida representación...  
  
-¡Imbécil!  
  
-Y tú, Lupin- Malfoy le miró arriba y abajo con una sonrisa. Gruñendo, Sirius abrazó a Remus protector-. Eres afortunado de que no decidiera quitarte puntos el otro día. Pero puede ser que sea bueno y te dejé irte si pasas algún tiempo conmigo.  
  
-Juro que si acaso TE ATREVES a tocarlo, yo voy a......  
  
-¿A qué, Black? ¡No te metas en más problemas de los que ya tienes!- aconsejó el rubio, antes de mirar a Remus otra vez-. ¿Y, qué piensas, muchacho bonito?  
  
Remus permaneció silencioso antes de suavemente salir del abrazo de Sirius y caminar hacia Malfoy.  
  
-Aquí está mi respuesta.  
  
Para gran impresión de todos, Remus golpeó a Malfoy justo entre las piernas, haciéndolo gritar en voz alta de dolor y luego sacó su varita del bolsillo, atontándolo antes de dar vuelta hacia sus matones, que no parecían darse cuenta de lo qué acaba de suceder.  
  
-¡Ahora dejarnos o estaréis como él antes de que ni siquiera la veáis! ¿O queréis estar en problemas por intentar atacar a un prefecto?  
  
Crabbe y Goyle se miraron el uno al otro antes de levantar al Malfoy atontado e irse con él. Hubo un silencio por un momento y Sirius miró a su amante.  
  
Bien...No contaba con eso.  
  
-¡Black! ¡Lupin!  
  
Dando la vuelta, Sirius gimió mentalmente mientras que vio a McGonagall y Hellon caminando a ellos. Estaban en gran problema.  
  
-¡¿Qué pensaban que hacían?! ¡Cien puntos perdidos en la mañana! ¡Todo lo que ganamos durante la obra perdido debido a ustedes! ¡No estoy sorprendido por usted, Black, pero Remus...¡¿por qué usted?!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-La mañana realmente no mejoró. Sirius y Remus habían conseguido detenciones de los dos profesores, que habían visto a Remus atacando a Malfoy, y perdido otros cuarenta puntos. Ahora, estaban de regreso en los dormitorios, donde Lily Evans los esperaba, deseando saber por qué habían perdido tantos puntos.  
  
-Evans... -Sirius frotó su cabeza, comenzando a obtener un dolor de cabeza.  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo!  
  
-Lily, sólo fue un error- Remus intentó calmar a la muchacha de pelo rojo, pero no funcionaba demasiado bien.  
  
-¡Pero TÚ, Remus! ¡Un prefecto! ¡Debiste haberlo tenido más claro! ¡Tú NO eres así para NADA!  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé...- suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Pero ahora está hecho, y no podemos hacer nada sobre ello.  
  
Sirius envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amante por detrás y le dio un beso húmedo en el cuello, haciendo que el muchacho más bajo saltara levemente.  
  
-Vamos, Evans, déjanos olvidar todo esto. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con James? Deberías.  
  
La muchacha levantó una ceja, sus manos descansando sobre sus caderas.  
  
-¿Y por qué debería?  
  
-Apuesto que necesita consuelo ahora.  
  
En este momento, James se precipitó escaleras abajo, mirando a Sirius... y su pelo envuelto en una bufanda, como un turbante.  
  
-¡Sirius! No encontré nada que...- se detuvo precipitadamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras que veía a Lily parada allíí-. Er... hola Evans.  
  
Potter... ¿Qué estás haciendo con una bufanda en tu cabeza?  
  
-Er, nada...- rió nerviosamente, tendiendo sus manos.- Nada serio, de verdad.  
  
Sirius sonrió y sacó precipitadamente la bufanda de James...haciendo a su pelo negro alzarse en el aire otra vez.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- James dio la vuelta e hizo frente a Sirius que reía nerviosamente- , ¡maldita sea, Sirius!  
  
-Remus y Lily sólo podían mirar fijamente mientras Parezco-Un-Erizo James perseguía a Sirius alrededor de la sala común, agitando su bufanda como una bandera.  
  
-... Pienso que nunca los entenderé...- El muchacho de pelo color miel la miro y vio que ella estaba emitiendo una débil sonrisa-. Pero así son...  
  
"Por lo menos, se olvidó sobre el incidente de los puntos..." pensó Remus mientras regresaba la mirada a Sirius, que saltaba sobre las sillas escapando de un enfadado James.  
  
El día progresó tranquilamente. Mucho para la suerte de James, y gracias al talento de Lily en encantamientos, consiguió que su pelo regresara a la normalidad... sin embargo, Lily lo hizo solamente porque no quería hacer que ellos perdieran más puntos.  
  
-¡Estoy seguro que no es la verdad! ¡Ella hizo esto porque le gusto!- repetía más tarde a sus compañeros merodeadores, que se limitaban a poner los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Lo que quieras, Prongs.  
  
Sirius y Remus no fueron molestados otra vez. Aunqur Remus había visto a algunas muchachas dirigirle miradas desagradables, probablemente por estar con Sirius, y a otras intentando seguirlos dondequiera que fueran, riendo nerviosamente y queriendo visiblemente ver algo de 'acción' entre los dos muchachos.  
  
"Creo que nunca entenderé a las muchachas. Oh bien..."  
  
Durante el almuerzo, Sirius recibió un howler de su madre, gritando algo sobre que era una vergüenza por no salir con un pura sangre que de paso resultaba ser un muchacho, por atacar a su hermano pequeño, y así un largo etcétera... Cuando el howler estalló, Sirius lució como si nada hubiera sucedido y simplemente pidió a Peter que le pasara el jugo de calabaza.  
  
-No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a sus gritos constantes.  
  
Ahora, casi era de noche. La pareja caminaba hacia el aula de Hellon para su detención.  
  
-Bien, este día no fue tan mal...- comento Sirius-......de no haber sido por Malfoy y-  
  
-Sirius, debes olvidarte de eso. Todavía estamos a la cabeza para la copa. Solo por 5 puntos pero aún...  
  
-No me preocupa eso.  
  
Dejó de caminar y Remus dio la vuelta para hacerle frente. Podía ver que Sirius lucía claramente enojado.  
  
¿Padfoot, qué está mal?  
  
-Es sólo... Odio ver a Snivellus y Malfoy intentando meterse en tus pantalones. Me pongo enfermo al imaginarme lo que podrían hacer.  
  
-Ya te dije, Sirius. Estoy bien. Además, puedo cuidarme.  
  
-Lo sé... Lo aprendí de la manera grande.  
  
Remus suspiró, sabiendo que se refería a su pelea de hacía algunas semanas.  
  
-Sabes que te perdoné...Aunque siento haberte gritado así.  
  
-No. Tenías razón... Merlín, no quiero pensar sobre ello- el muchacho de pelo oscuro lo abrazó, besándolo suavemente-. Eres muy fuerte, Moony. Sólo desearía poder controlar mi temperamento...  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, Sirius. Ahora, vámonos. Tenemos una detención que cumplir.  
  
Asintiendo, Sirius lo siguió hasta que estuvieron frente a la oficina de Hellon, que los miraba severamente.  
  
-¡Aquí están, justo a tiempo!- dijo con repugnancia. Ahora, escuchen cuidadosamente. Lupin, tendrá que hacer todas las pociones que fallaste en clase estas tres últimas semanas.  
  
-Bien, Profesor.  
  
-Y usted, Black, tendrá que limpiar el cuarto de los trofeos.  
  
Sirius gimió mentalmente cuando escuchó que no permanecería con su amante. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y se limitó a asentir.  
  
"Viejo gilipollas..." pensó, saliendo del cuarto, y dejando a Remus y Hellon solos.  
  
-La Profesora Mcgonagall está muy decepcionado, Lupin- habló Hellon mientras salían de la oficina y caminaban hacia la clase de pociones-. Como prefecto, debe comportarse mejor y no pelear como lo hizo estas últimas veces. Una verdadera vergüenza.  
  
-No es como si yo fuera quién comenzó...- murmuró.  
  
-¿Qué dijo, Lupin?  
  
-Nada, profesor.  
  
Entraron en el aula de Pociones y Remus se sorprendió al ver a Severus ahí parado.  
  
-Severus Snape vigilará su trabajo. No quiero que nada resulte dañado aquí, Lupin.  
  
Con eso, salió del cuarto, dejando a los dos muchachos solos.  
  
-Muévete, Lupin- gruñó Snape-. Tienes mucho que hacer. Cuanto más pronto esté hecho, mejor.  
  
Remus asintió y comenzó a trabajar. Mientras la detención avanzaba, podía sentir a Snape que le miraba fijamente mientras cocinaba sus pociones.  
  
-¿Pasa algo, Severus?- preguntó, sin apartar los ojos de sus pociones.  
  
-Sí, tú.  
  
-...  
  
-No puedo apartar mi mente de ti. Y lo de ayer no ayudó.  
  
Remus se paró y lo miró.  
  
-Te lo dije, Severus. Eso no es de utilidad- señaló antes de regresar a su trabajo.- No me gustas de esa manera y nunca lo harás.  
  
-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo con él.  
  
-No lo hago.  
  
-Estás ciego, Lupin. No ves qué es lo mejor para ti.  
  
-Y tú no ves que no estoy por ti.  
  
Snape gimió, mirándole con rabia.  
  
-¡¿Qué tiene Black que no tenga yo?!  
  
-Mi corazón y alma- contestó simplemente, aún trabajando, haciendo que Snape se enfadara aún más-. Él es mi compañero.  
  
Snape lo miró con los ojos abiertos antes de gruñir.  
  
-Por supuesto, no esperó para llevarte a su cama- deletreó, resoplando-. Siempre hay una excusa para echar un polvo con quien se quiera.  
  
-Digas lo que digas, Severus, nunca cambiarás mi manera de pensar.  
  
Snape estaba a punto de hablar otra vez, pero agitó su mano, sacudiendo su cabeza.  
  
-Eres tan cabezón, Lupin. Eres tan obstinado como Black. Es obvio que no cederás sobre él- gruñó-. Sólo trabaja en tus pociones.  
  
Remus casi sonrió ante esto.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
-¿Qué narices estará haciendo?  
  
-Llegará pronto...  
  
-No debería tomar tanto tiempo para terminar sus pociones...  
  
-Tranquilízate. No te olvides que ésta es su peor clase.  
  
-¡Quizás, pero él es inteligente!  
  
-Nunca dije que no lo era.  
  
Sirius no tomó demasiado tiempo para limpiar todo el cuarto de trofeos, aún sin magia. Estando acostumbrado a realizar esta clase de detención, no resultaba muy difícil. Pero cuando volvió a los dormitorios, se sorprendió al ver que Remus no había regresado.  
  
-Moony, apresúrate...- masculló, sentándose en su cama con sus pantalones del pijama.  
  
-No grites, lo verás otra vez- aconsejó James con una sonrisa, mientras Sirius lo miraba con odio-. Bien, me voy a dormir. ¡Buenas noches, Padfoot!  
  
-Buenas noches, Prongs.  
  
James desapareció detrás de las cortinas y Sirius vio su cabeza asomándose de repente algunos segundos después.  
  
-Oh, sólo una última cosa.  
  
-¿Sí?- preguntó Sirius, mirando a la puerta de los dormitorios.  
  
-No te olvides de poner un encantamiento silenciador- le recordó con una sonrisita antes de cerrar las cortinas rápidamente, escapando de la almohada que Sirius le lanzó.  
  
-Idiota...- masculló, ruborizándose levemente. "Como si solo pensara en hacer a Remus...Bien, gozo con ello, pero......."  
  
-Hey, Sirius... - la suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio a su amante caminar hacia él con una sonrisa-. Siento haberme tardado tanto tiempo...  
  
-Hey, está bien- replicó, acariciando la cama. Remus se quitó los zapatos y túnica antes de subir al lado de él-. ¿No estás muy molesto?  
  
-No, está bien- aseguró.  
  
-También tuve una charla con Severus.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Hellon quiso que él se cerciorara de que hiciera las cosas bien.  
  
-Ese bastardo... –gimió el muchacho de pelo oscuro-..... ¿no intentó hacer ningún movimiento, verdad?  
  
-Sirius, tranquilízate. Creo que esta vez realmente renunció a mí. Se dio cuenta de que nunca renunciaría a ti- murmuró suavemente, frotando la cara de su amante. A pesar de la leve oscuridad, podía ver que Sirius parecía feliz y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente. Sirius inmediatamente le respondió al beso y suavemente lo empujó sobre su espalda, tumbándose encima.  
  
-Eres todo mío, Moony- susurró-. Justo como yo soy todo tuyo.  
  
-Lo sé, Padfoot.  
  
-Te amo, Remus. Mi hermosa princesa.  
  
Remus lució confundido ante eso y puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Lo que quieras, mi dulce príncipe. Te amo también...- Sirius sólo rió y besó su cuello, abriendo lentamente la camisa de su amante, mientras Remus tomaba su varita y echaba un encantamiento silenciador, no deseando molestar a sus dos amigos durmientes.  
  
Esa noche, de nuevo, eran sólo los dos en su propio mundo de fantasía...  
  
FIN  
  
Hola brujits. Ya se acabó esta bonito historia. Prometemos que dentro de un tiempo traduciremos más ficts de esta pareja pero darnos unos meses. Gracias por todos los reviews. Besos.  
  
hermi16: Se hizo de rogar pero ya está aquí. Prometemos que vamos a poner alguno más de esta pareja cuando terminemos los empezados. Besitos   
  
Jeuny: Sí, pondremos más pero déjanos terminar algunos de los pendientes y tendrás alguno. Posiblemente cuando este terminando el verano. Besos  
  
E. Naomi Yano: Al final los slytherin se han portado mejor de lo acostumbrado o mejor dicho Remus les ha parado los pies a todos. Besitos  
  
Gala Snape: Nos alegra que te hayas reído con el fict y no importa tardes en poner un review, a mi (María) me pasa muchas veces con la mía. Besitos  
  
luzy snape: Pues al final no han podido hacerles nada, gracias a Remus sólo los han castigado. También creímos que se iban a vengar de alguna manera. Besitos  
  
Éxodo: Nos alegra que te haya gustado, a nosotras nos paso igual al leerlo en inglés. Que bien que hayas dibujado a Remus, si quieres lo puedes subir a nuestro grupo como tu dibujo para la historia. Besitos  
  
txiri: ya terminamos!! Nos alegra que te hayan gustado los tres últimos capítulos, sólo esperamos que también te guste este. Besitos  
  
AzaleaSnape: lo malo es que siempre hay gente que tiene envidia de la relación. Lo sorprendente es que Lucius no ha intentado hacer nada más grave. Besitos   
  
Laraeternalanjiru: Claro, nos avisas cuano la tengas publicada. No teníamos ni idea que tenías un site pero suponemos que está en tu perfil así que ahora nos pasaremos por el. Está bien seremos tus tías jejeje. Besitos sobrina 


End file.
